When I’m With You I Feel Like a Fool
by rachcorleone
Summary: Sei que você se lembra de como foi que nos conhecemos: eu, o novato perdido pelos corredores. Você o veterano do sorriso bonito.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Simple Plan, infelizmente, não me pertence. Até onde eu sei, isso aqui é tudo fruto da minha imaginação doentia, e a última vez que chequei minha conta bancária – inexistente -, eu não recebo nada por isso, além de satisfação pessoal.

**Iniciada em: **14/10/2007 **Concuída em:** 14/03/2008

**Capítulo 1**

Tinhamos a relação mais invejada de todo o colégio, e a mais odiada também. Invejada por estar sempre mostrando a todos que o que sentiamos superava o sentimento que o casal mais antigo de nossas turmas sentia.

Invejada por ser tão perfeita, por nunca haver brigas, por sempre sabermos do que o outro precisava sem termos que falar nada absolutamente.

E mais odiada pelo fato de sermos nós: os mais amados e os mais odiados, como você sempre dizia com um sorriso nos lábios. Ah, seu sorriso.

Aquele seu sorriso em que a arcada superior era tão perfeitamente alinhada e branquinha: seu sorriso cheio de alegria e sinceridade, cativando até mesmo aquele professor mal-humorado. Suas bochechas – naturalmente cheias e rosadas – ficam um pouco maiores e rosadas, e isso é tão adorável em você.

Sem contar na forma magnifica que seus olhos castanhos – que você insiste em dizer serem tão comuns – brilham intensamente: e quando eu estou perto o bastante de seu rosto, gosto de perder alguns minutos apenas observando-os, tentando memorizar cada pequeno risquinho cor de terra que aparece quando o sol bate diretamente em seu rosto.

Oh, sim. Você sempre me ganhou com um sorriso: e foi assim que me fez me apaixonar tão perdidamente; sorrindo de qualquer coisa que um amigo seu lhe dizia.

Sei que você se lembra de como foi que nos conhecemos: eu, o novato perdido pelos corredores. Você o veterano do sorriso bonito. E foi uma cena digna de um filme clichê de água-com-açucar. Você olhou para o lado bem no momento em que eu observava o seu sorriso.

E quando nossos olhos se encontraram naquele primeiro contato foi algo quase indescritivel, como tudo em você: meu coração disparou, a respiração falhou, as pernas bambearam e os pés enroscaram-se no outro, levando-me ao chão.

Todos riram, menos você. Você apenas deixou de sorrir e ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando-se ao trabalho de ir até mim e ajoelhar-se em minha frente, segurando entre suas mãos bonitas o único livro que eu não levava na mochila.

"Você está bem?" você me perguntou, revelando-me sua voz grossa e sedutora; toda sua preocupação expressa em cada sílaba. E eu sorri; sorri como uma adolescente que se apaixonou pelo líder do time de futebol.

E não foi muito diferente, de todo modo.

"Estou ótimo." lembrei-me de responder quando um sorriso confuso surgiu nos seus lábios bem desenhados e naturalmente avermelhados: você olhava-me curioso, enquanto as pessoas ao arredor voltavam aos próprios afazeres. "Mas não acho que essa tenha sido a melhor impressão que eu poderia lhe causar."

E você soube, nesse momento, que essa ousadia não me era natural: soube que eu apenas queria que você me notasse para muito além do que somente naquele momento.

Você sempre me desvenda em menos de um minuto e, estranhamente, isso nunca me incomodou. Apenas me fascina mais por você.

"Certamente não foi." você me disse, ajudando-me a levantar e me devolvendo o livro. "Mas você me impressionou somente com seu olhar." e desde o primeiro momento você soube como me fazer corar.

Lembro-me de ter sorrido como um idiota, enquanto apertava o livro contra meu peito com força: meus olhos nunca deixando os seus. Você apenas sorriu, sem graça, enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos escuros, deixando-os mais bagunçados, enquanto a outra ia para o interior do bolso da jaqueta do time.

"Qual seu nome?" perguntei, tolamente, mesmo sabendo que essa provavelmente não era a resposta que você esperava. Mas você apenas riu, puxando-me para um canto qualquer, me tirando do meio do corredor.

E, da mesma maneira que você aprendeu rápido a me fazer corar, você aprendeu a me tirar da órbita terrestre, levando-me para um mundo que, em breve, revelou-se apenas nosso.

"Pierre" você disse, subitamente revelando um levissímo sotaque francês. "Pierre Bouvier." e pelo meu olhar você soube o que eu achei: um nome tão bonito e forte quanto o dono. "Qual o seu?"

E eu sorri de leve, pensando que meu nome não soava tão bonito quanto o seu, ou tão atrativo quanto o seu.

"David" senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. "David Desrosiers."

"Belo nome" você disse, rindo baixinho. "Tanto quanto você, de qualquer modo." e não foi o que você disse, mas a maneira que o fez, que me fez sentir o coração voltar a disparar, enquanto minhas bochechas ardiam.

Você deve ter me achado um bobo, nesse momento.

Mas se o pensou, guardou apenas para você mesmo, preferindo engatar uma conversa qualquer, mostrando-se extremamente interessando em cultivar uma amizade comigo. Fato que me surprendeu, já que eu nunca sequer olhei na cara do lider do time de futebol do meu antigo colégio.

Mas você era diferente, e quanto mais você falava, mais eu notava isso: você se torna especial na vida das pessoas desde o primeiro momento em que fala com elas.

E me fez me apaixonar por você nos primeiros cinco minutos de conversa.

Um sentimento tolo, eu pensei na época: tolo por ter nascido por uma pessoa que eu sabia apenas o nome. Mas não importava, de todo modo.

"Vai fazer alguma coisa depois das aulas?" você me perguntou quando o sinal que indicava o ínicio das aulas tocava. Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a pergunta.

"Vou para casa." respondi apenas, dando de ombros. "Prometi à meu pai que estudaria se ele me mudasse de colégio." e eu nunca consegui descobrir porque dei essa desculpa esfarrapada, já que apenas de olhar para mim, você soube que eu não me importava em estudar: você soube que eu não me preocupava em perder um ano ou não.

Mas como em toda aquela conversa, você apenas riu de mim, no que eu aprenderia que era a forma que você encontrava de mostrar que estava nervoso.

"Bem..." você deu de ombros, ajeitando sua mochila preta sobre o único ombro em que estava pendurada. "Se mudar de idéia, eu vou estar na Starbucks do centro." E, sorrindo, simplesmente foi para sua sala de aula, me deixando para trás, aturdido.

Você havia me convidado para sair só com você, e eu não havia notado isso: eu não te conhecia, não sabia que você era tímido demais para convidar alguém sem ser com indiretas. Se eu houvesse notado isso antes, seria capaz de sair da escola naquele mesmo instante para poder passar mais tempo com você, mesmo que não tivessemos mais assunto na altura que as aulas do dia acabassem.

E eu só percebi o quanto era importante passar o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado, quando me vi parando em frente ao espelho do meu quarto, ajeitando cada pequeno fio rebelde da minha franja, após ter passado uma generosa camada de lápis ao arredor dos meus olhos.

E me arrumar dessa forma nunca havia sido uma prioridade antes de você aparecer: a idéia de que você ficava bem em qualquer coisa que usasse, me fazia querer me arrumar para ser digno de ser visto ao seu lado, rindo com você e te beijando como nos meus sonhos mais delirantes, eu achei.

Mas você era imprevisível: eu nunca conseguia prever algo que você fosse fazer para ou por mim. Jamais seria capaz de olhar em seus olhos e saber exatamente no que você estava pensando.

Mas eu já estava atraído e achava que isso era o bastante para conseguir te conhecer como o conheço.

"Vou estudar com um amigo." foi o que disse aos meus pais, quando estava saindo de casa, com a mochila pendurada nas costas, pouco antes de minha mãe servir o jantar.

E eles sorriram, orgulhosos. E você notou, quando cheguei ao local combinado, o quanto tal ato me incomodou: eles nunca haviam sentido orgulho de mim; por vezes, havíamos brigado sem motivos reais apenas porque eles não aprovavam meu descaso com o futuro.

E você notou o quão magoado com eles eu estava, e isso apenas me conquistou mais ainda em você: o fato de que eu não precisava, realmente, lhe falar algo; você simplesmente captava como eu me sentia no ar, somente de olhar para mim, não importando quantos sorrisos eu forçasse.

E você não me perguntou nada, ao me ver entrar arrassado no estalecimento: você apenas se levantou, pedindo licença aos seus amigos e, caminhando até mim, me guiou para a mesa mais discreta que houvesse. Você tirou minha mochila de minhas costas, colocando-a sobre a mesa, antes de apenas me abraçar com toda a força que você tinha, permitindo-me lhe enlaçar pelo pescoço, deixando aquele abraço ainda mais intimo: colando mais ainda nossos corpos.

Eu apenas suspirei contra seu pescoço, derrotado, sentindo seu corpo estremecer levemente, enquanto os cabelos curtos de sua nuca se arrepiavam.

"Hey." você murmurou dentro do meu ouvido, apenas para quebrar o silêncio, me fazendo estremecer não tão discretamente quanto você. Senti todos os pêlos do meu corpo de ouriçarem e um pequeno sorriso despontar na esquina dos meus lábios.

"Hey." murmurei em resposta, me afastando o bastante apenas para olhar em seu rosto, notando algumas pequenas pintinhas distribuidas por sua pele clara. Senti o olhar de seus amigos sobre nós, mas você não parecia se importar. "Posso voltar em outra hora, se quiser. Seus amigos devem querer conversar com você..."

Você sorriu, tirando uma de suas mãos quentinhas de minha cintura, pousando-a sobre minha bochecha, escondendo-a em sua palma. Envolvendo-me em seu carinho singelo.

"Eles não são tão legais assim, de qualquer modo." você diz num tom de quem conta algo extremamente sigiloso. "Prefiro conversar com você."

E você me fez corar mais uma vez, em um único dia. "Não me importo se quiser se sentar com eles." eu tinha qualquer problema com o clima que você estava tentando criar, e eu notei isso assim que essa frase havia terminado de sair por meus lábios.

Você apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, não parecendo saber se eu o estava dispensando ou se apenas não havia entendido aonde você queria chegar.

"Bem..." você disse, dando de ombros, pondo um pouco de pressão na mão em meu rosto, puxando-o levemente na direção do seu. "Eu tenho algo mais interessante em mente, se não se importar."

Eu sorri. "Estranhamente não me importo." e o seu sorriso aumentou mais, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem com violência, fazendo-me apertar os braços ao arredor de seu pescoço para não cair mais uma vez.

O seu braço em minha cintura me apertou com mais força contra seu corpo, onde me encaixei com perfeição, como se nossos corpos houvessem sido desenhados sob medida para completar o do outro.

E talvez houssem mesmo.

"Bom." Você murmurou apenas, sorrindo docemente, enquanto nosso contato visual não era quebrando em momento algum. Parecíamos perdidos nos olhos do outro, como se conseguissemos ler o outro pelos olhos.

Arrisquei pensar que mantinhamos uma conversa muda por nossos olhares.

"Yeah..." concordei sem me dar conta de que o fazia, percebendo apenas o que estava para acontecer quando senti sua respiração quente chocar-se contra meu rosto, misturando-se com a minha própria respiração.

E estranhamente não me preocupei com o fato de que nunca havia feito isso antes: não me preocupei que você poderia não gostar. Não me preocupei se seria desajeitado ou não.

Algo me fazia desejar experimentar seu gosto que, eu já tinha certeza, era único e viciante.

E ainda mantendo nossa sonda, senti seus lábios quentes e umidos roçarem nos meus, fazendo meu corpo tremer como se uma descarga elétrica houvesse passado entre nós. Afastamo-nos levemente, a respiração ofegante e os corações disparados, pensando no quanto aquele momento era perfeito.

E o era.

Sorri levemente, pensando que nunca havia me sentindo tão nervoso e ansioso quanto naquele momento. Você sorriu de volta, inclinando-se levemente sobre meu corpo, fechando seus olhos. Fechei os meus, e senti seu lábios se pressionarem contra os meus.

E, então, iniciamos aquela bricadeira que eu sempre via os casais fazendo: um tentando capturar os lábios do outro, que não permitia. Rimos baixinho, apertando o outro com mais força entre nossos braços.

Pousei uma mão no seu rosto, no mesmo instante em que a sua ia deslizar por minha nuca, fazendo-me arrepiar. E, então, quando iamos continuar a brincadeira, fomos tentar capturar os lábios do outro ao mesmo tempo, juntando-os mais fortemente que antes.

Ofegamos.

E, então, eu cansei de somente sentir seus lábios roçarem nos meus: eu os queria nos meus, queria saber como era ser beijado. Queria saber como era beijar você.

Arranhei seu rosto de leve, invadindo sua boca com minha língua, procurando pela sua, que logo juntou-se à minha, iniciando movimentos preguiçosos.

Meu coração chicoteava meu peito, numa dança alucinante, enquanto eu pensava que não havia como meu primeiro beijo ter sido mais perfeito que esse: sua língua se enlaçando com a minha nos movimentos lentos que, logo descobririamos, são tão caracteristicos de sempre que nos beijamos.

Sua mão em minha nuca puxava-me para mais perto, tentando aumentar ainda mais o contato de nossas bocas: seus dedos arranhando levemente a região, enviando-me arrepios por todo o corpo. Sua outra mão se esgueirou, ousada, por sob o tecido da minha blusa branca, acariciando levemente a pele da base da minha coluna.

Meu braço, que se encontrava enlançando seu pescoço, saiu dali, indo pousar ao arredor de suas costelas, enquanto minha mão em seu rosto deslizava para seus cabelos, acariciando-os; sentindo os fios sedosos fazerem uma leve cócegas nos meus dedos.

Minhas pernas bambeavam e eu era capaz de sentir borboletas em meu estômago e um frio delicioso na barriga.

Aquilo era muito bom.

"Nossa..." você murmurou quando nossas bocas se separaram, finalmente. Eu sorri de leve, meus olhos ainda fechados, sentindo meus lábios formingando pelo atrito anterior.

"Nossa de 'nossa que bom' ou 'nossa que ruim'?" eu perguntei, temendo sua resposta. Você riu, rouco, depositando um selinho na ponta do meu nariz.

"Nossa que bom." você respondeu, fazendo-me erguer as pálpebras, deparando-me com seus olhos lângüidos de paixão. Sorri. "O que achou?" você parecia um pouco inseguro, embora eu soubesse que não era a primeira vez que você beijava: adorável, de qualquer maneira.

"Bom." murmurei e rimos.

"Tão bom a ponto de eu poder pedir outro?" perguntou, ousado, fazendo-me rir.

"Certamente." e, então, aconteceu novamente. Só que, dessa vez, você não quis fazer aquela brincadeira deliciosa de outrora: você preferiu me provocar, mordiscando o piercing que adornava o centro do meu lábio inferior, vez ou outra chupando-o para você, fazendo que meu desejo por ter sua boca na minha, novamente, aumentasse.

Passei meus dois braços ao arredor de sua costelas, lhe apertando contra meu corpo; minha cabeça ligeiramente erguida para que seus lábios pudessem tocar os meus sem que você precisasse se curvar tanto.

"Isso é bom..." você sussurrou dentro de minha boca, sua voz embolada por estar com meu piercing entre seus dentes branquinhos. "Isso é muito bom."

Eu apenas lhe apertei mais entre meus braços, antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés, obrigando-lhe a cobrir meus lábios com os seus.

Ficamos assim pelos próximos segundos, apenas sentindo nossas repirações pesadas chocando-se contra o rosto do outro, enquanto nossas mão trêmulas continuavam ousando, sem que nos importassemos realmente.

Lentamente, começamos a movimentar nossos lábios contra o do outro, mas não beijando realmente. Apenas provocavámos, afastando os lábios por breves segundos: o suficiente para rirmos baixinho daquela situação.

E, então, você tomou a iniciativa, achando que seria bom você poder explorar cada recanto da minha boca, como se isso fosse lhe fazer conhecer cada pequeno detalhe sobre mim.

Sua língua se encontrou com a minha e, assim como antes, elas se moveram lentas contra a outra, enviando uma seqüencia indescritivel de arrepios por nossos corpos, fazendo-nos apertar ainda mais o abraço e um baixo grunhido de satisfação tentar escapar por entre nossa conexão, conseguindo apenas invadir a boca do outro.

Meus dedos perdiam-se entre as mechas castanhas de seu cabelo, bagunçando-o, enquanto minha palma puxava sua cabeça de encontro a minha, tentando intensificar ainda mais aquele contato, mesmo sabendo que era quase impossível.

E eu ousei pensar que esse seria, para todo o sempre, o melhor beijo de toda a minha existência; ousei pensar que não havia como me sentir melhor do que não sendo exatamente assim: entre seus braços, meu corpo colado ao seu, nossas bocas fazendo esse contato divino.

E me assustei com tal pensamento; fiquei com medo, e acho que você notou isso, pois encerrou o beijo, depositando vários selinhos seguidos nos meus lábios. Fiquei com medo de estar me sentindo assim, tão bem, nos braços de uma pessoa que eu conhecia há, no máximo, doze horas.

Suspirando, paramos completamente de nos beijar, preferindo apenas ficar naquele abraço que, incrivelmente, logo nos tornaríamos dependentes.

Sorri de leve, esfregando a ponta de meu nariz contra seu peito, ronronando, antes de pousar minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo suas mãos me apertarem mais ainda contra você.

Você depositou um beijo singelo em minha têmpora, antes de sorrir, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem, de um jeito com o qual eu já estava me acostumando. Era bom saber que você me causava isso, de todo modo.

"Obrigado..." eu agradeci pelo fato de você me fazer esquecer, com tanta facilidade, sobre meus sentimentos magoados em relação aos meus pais. E, mesmo que você não houvesse entendido, você não perguntou sobre.

"De nada." disse e finalmente nos soltamos, apenas para notar os olhares chocados dos seus amigos. Você, no entanto, apenas sorriu para eles, feliz demais para se importar com o que eles podiam estar pensando.

Sorri, sem graça, quando eles olharam para mim de forma acusatória, antes de começarem a conversar em sussurros.

"Eu, uhm..." murmurei, incerto sobre o que deveria falar. Era fato: eu nunca sabia o que falar.

Você apenas sorriu, parecendo notar isso também.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" você perguntou, poupando-me de ter que pensar em alguma coisa boba para dizer. Mordisquei o lábio inferior, tentando conter um sorriso, mesmo que esse tenha escapado parcialmente, enquanto encolhia um único ombro.

Rimos baixinho de minha atitude.

"Pode ser." você apenas sorriu, antes de me acomodar na mesa outrora escolhida, e ir comprar alguma coisa para ambos.

Você não demorou para voltar, trazendo em suas mãos minha bebida favorita da Starbucks; e, como começariamos a notar, passamos boa parte da noite conversando e sequer nos demos conta disso, perdidos demais em nos conhecer melhor. Você sempre me faz perder a noção das coisas, mas não é como se algum dia eu tenha me importado com isso.

E quando percebemos o quão tarde era, você me fez uma pergunta que eu não achei que fosse ouvir tão cedo. "Se quiser, você pode ficar lá em casa... Está tarde, e meu pai vem me buscar."

Eu recusei, e você continuou insistindo até que o carro negro de seu pai parou em frente à nós. Você me olhou com seus belos olhos castanhos, com aquele ar pidão que somente você sabe como fazer; um pequeno biquinho no canto de seus lábios e as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Por favor." Você disse apenas.

E foi como se você já me conhecesse completamente nesse momento, pois tão logo eu vi sua expressão e qualquer temor que eu pudesse ter em relação ao seu convite, sumiu. E eu me vi concordando com um aceno de cabeça, e um esticar de lábios timido.

E você sorriu aquele seu sorriso bonito, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem fortemente e meu coração disparar. Brinquei com meus dedos, sem jeito, enquanto você se inclinava na janela do carro de seu pai, conversando com ele sobre eu ir para sua casa.

Senti meu rosto corar violentamente quando notei você dar um passo para o lado, revelando a face curiosa de seu pai, que me olhou analiticamente, antes de sorrir e concordar com você com um aceno de cabeça.

"Pode entrar, jovem." ele me disse, o sorriso ainda nos lábios, me mostrando que você herdou dele o sorriso bonito. E, nesse momento, eu tive o pensamento tolo de que a habilidade de me fazer sentir um bobo, apenas com um esticar de lábios, você puxou de sua mãe, porque o sorriso de seu pai não tinha qualquer coisa que havia no seu.

Você dirigiu seus belos orbes castanhos para mim, sorrindo, antes de abrir a porta de trás para mim, fazendo-me corar; nesse momento, eu já estava começando a ter uma idéia de que você adorava ver-me corado.

Murmurando um agradecimento, sentei-me no banco negro, colocando minha mochila em meu colo, olhando para baixo o tempo todo, extremamente sem jeito.

Você fechou a porta, logo indo sentar-se na frente, ao lado de seu pai, o qual você cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha. "Tudo bom, pai?" você perguntou, ligando o rádio, deixando numa estação qualquer.

E o modo que vocês conversaram o caminho todo me fez sentir uma pequena pontada de inveja, sabendo que eu nunca teria um relacionamento tão agradável com meu próprio pai: este sempre me deu a liberdade tão sonhada pelos adolescentes, mas faz falta sentir que meu próprio pai se preocupa comigo, mesmo que por coisas bobas.

Por isso, eu apenas fiquei em silêncio, um pequeno sorriso chateado no canto dos meus lábios, enquanto fixava a cidade pela janela do carro, meus ouvidos captando a conversa amena de vocês.

"Então, David..." seu pai disse, quando parou em um farol, fitando-me pelo retrovisor. Virei o rosto de modo que pudesse fixar a lateral de seu rosto, notado um sorriso simpático nos lábios que você também herdou dele. "Pierre disse que você é novo na escola."

Assenti, sorrindo de leve.

"E na cidade, também." disse num tom baixo, sentindo-me extremamente timido. "Me mudei no começo das férias de verão." expliquei, sabendo que essa seria a próxima pergunta que um de vocês me faria.

Você virou-se no banco, de modo que pudesse olhar para trás, permitindo-me matar a saudade que eu estava começando a sentir de fitar seus olhos.

"Você morava onde?" me perguntou e lhe sorri, seu pai ficando em silêncio, com um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas no rosto, antes de arrancar ao que o sinal ficou verde.

"Sept-lles..." disse, dando de ombros e você ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"É uma cidade agradável." seu pai comenta, entrando numa larga rua residêncial, onde há várias casas de classe média; e eu me senti incomodado, pensando que a melhor coisa que meu pai podia comprar era na ala pobre da cidade.

"Sim..." murmurei, torcendo meus próprios dedos. "Muito agradável."

"Por que saiu de lá?" você perguntou e eu pisquei, confuso. Seu pai riu baixinho.

"Seja discreto, Pierre." ele lhe repreende, mas você apenas me sorri, deixando claro que não sou obrigado a responder. Mas eu estava começando a sentir uma necessidade de lhe deixar conhecer tudo o que quisesse sobre mim, mesmo que eu odeie deixar alguém saber muito.

"Meu pai foi demitido..." respondi baixinho, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem. "E como, por lá, era o melhor trabalho que ele poderia conseguir, ele decidiu tentar em Montreal, então... Aqui estamos."

"Estão gostando?" seu pai perguntou, entrando com carro na garagem aberta de uma das maiores casas do bairro, desligando o automóvel.

Dei de ombros, enquanto descia.

"Montreal é... Interessante." respondi, por fim, sorrindo levemente.

Você riu da minha falta de jeito, roçando sua mão na minha, antes de começar a caminhar para a porta da frente. Comecei a lhe seguir, mas seu pai me parou, pousando uma mão em meu ombro, fazendo-me encará-lo, notando-o sério.

"E seu pai, ele... Conseguiu um emprego?" ergui as sobrancelhas, sentindo-me, agora, totalmente deslocado.

"Bem... Não, mas ele está fazendo alguns bicos para conseguir pagar a escolinha da minha irmã." disse, sentindo-me corar. "Estamos nos virando bem." completei.

"Tudo bem, então." ele sorriu, antes de me permitir ir até você, que me esperava, curioso, na porta. Caminhei até você, apressado, sentindo-me terrivelmente sem jeito.

E, embora minha vontade de passar o máximo de tempo ao seu lado, eu queria ir embora; a cada segundo que eu conhecia mais sobre sua família e seu modo de vida, eu notava o quão diferentes éramos.

Você pareceu temer isso, pois segurou minha mão entre a sua, o sorriso bonito de volta aos seus lábios, antes de me puxar para dentro de sua casa, notando-a bem iluminada e clara, com móveis bonitos e que pareciam ter acabado de serem comprados.

No corredor, que levava tanto para a cozinha quanto para as salas e a escada, as paredes eram repletas de fotos da família, revelando-me que você tinha dois irmãos.

Mas você não me deu muito tempo para ficar parado analisando as fotos; você continou me puxando para o final do corredor, para uma porta de vidro, no que você me revelou levar para a cozinha, onde uma mulher estava sentada na mesa com dois garotos mais velhos que você, com algumas cartas nas mãos e um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Sua mãe, e eu pude notar que estava certo sobre você ter herdado dela fosse o que fosse que fazia-me sentir como um bobo em sua frente. Ela ergueu as belas iris castanhas escuras, sorrindo para nós e mandando uma piscadela para seu pai, que surgiu atrás de nós.

"Hey, pirralho..." um dos garotos disse, carrancudo. Suas cartas deitadas sobre a mesa, mostrando que ele desistira do jogo. Você sorriu para ele.

"Hey, Jay..." você riu do gritinho animado que sua mãe deu ao constatar que ganhara do outro garoto, que apenas revirou os olhos. "Gente..." todos olharam para você. "Esse é o David." e, então, todos olharam para mim.

"Olá, David." a mulher disse, erguendo-se e, caminhando até mim, me abraçou levemente. "Eu sou Louise, mãe de Pierre." sorri para ela, que me retribuiu, antes de bagunçar seus cabelos e ir conversar com seu pai.

"Hey, David..." Jay me olhou, sorrindo e acenando com a mão. "Jay, irmão mais velho desse traste." e apontou para você, que apenas revirou os olhos, mas nunca me privando de ver seu sorriso.

Sorri em resposta, olhando instintivamente para o outro que garoto que, ao contrário do resto da família, olhava-me sério, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Sou Jonhathan..." ele disse apenas, olhando-me cético. "Irmão de Pierre." concordei com um aceno de cabeça, sentindo-me incomodado com sua sonda intensa, mas você parecia não notar isso, então achei que fosse normal.

Olhei para você, numa pergunta muda do que fazer e você apenas me piscou um único olho. "Está com fome?" perguntou, fazendo-me negar com um aceno de cabeça.

"Não, obri—" contudo, antes que eu pudesse terminar de falar, Jonhathan falou novamente.

"David..." olhei-o, curioso. "Você está com meu irmão?"

"Desculpe?" disse, enquanto você apenas bufava ao meu lado.

"Quero saber se você está sendo fodido pelo Pierre." e ele deu de ombros, com descaso, parecendo tranqüilo. Sua mãe o repreendeu e seu pai mandou-o ser educado. Jay o fuzilou com os olhos e você parecia preste a pular no pescoço dele.

E, embora me sentisse deslocado e achasse que deveria ser educado na frente de seus pais, havia uma única coisa que meu pai se dera ao trabalho de me ensinar bem: nunca deixar um idiota me provocar.

"E se estivesse, no que isso te diz respeito?" dei de ombros, colocando minhas mãos no bolso das calças, cerrando os punhos.

Jonhathan sorriu e pela careta que você fez ao meu lado, eu soube que ele não falaria nada que prestasse. "Oh, bem... Quero saber quanto custa o programa. Você sabe, você é bem bonito."

"E você um perdedor..." respondi, erguendo as sobrancelhas, antes de me virar para você. "A gente se vê na escola, Pierre."

Você pareceu murchar perante isso, mas sabia que não adiantaria insistir para que eu ficasse, sabendo que seu irmão não pararia de me provocar. "Tudo bem." murmurou, chateado, lançando um olhar bravo para Jonhathan, que apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Vem, eu te levo até em casa."

Sorri para você, espalmando minha mão no seu peito quando você começou a andar. "Não precisa, de verdade. Você deve estar cansado, e eu posso me virar."

"Não, eu—" você começou, mas seu pai disse para você me deixar fazer o que achasse melhor. Sorri para você, que me deu mais um daqueles sorrisos bonitos. "Vem, te levo até a porta."

Percorremos o curto caminho em silêncio, parando apenas quando você abriu a peça de madeira e alcançamos a soleira. Sai, descendo o pequeno degrau, antes de erguer a cabeça, de modo que pudesse lhe olhar. "Bem... Nos vemos amanhã?"

Você sorriu.

"Claro." você respondeu, descendo o pequeno degrau também, encostando levemente a porta. "David— Desculpe pelo meu irmão. Ele é um idiota." foi minha vez de sorrir.

"Sem problemas." você sorriu, erguendo uma mão para pousá-la no meu rosto, puxando-me para perto.

"Você é lindo..." foi tudo o que você disse, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus, mais uma vez naquela mesma noite. Suspirei contra sua boca, dando um pequeno passo para frente, me aproximando mais de você, enquanto uma mão pousava em seu peito, apertando de leve um punhado do tecido da sua camiseta.

Abrimos nossos lábios, e então nossas línguas iniciaram aquela dança tão deliciosa: lenta, preguiçosa. E da qual nos tornavámos dependentes.

E como em todas as vezes antes, meu coração disparou e minhas pernas bambearam. Pude sentir seu coração batendo desesperado contra seu peito, na minha mão que estava no seu tórax.

Gemi, baixinho, quando você terminou o beijo sugando meu piercing para você. "Te vejo amanhã." você murmurou, seus lábios ainda roçando os meus.

E as borboletas continuavam dançando em meu estômago. "Até amanhã, Piér."

Sorrimos um para o outro, beijando-nos uma última vez. "Tenho que ir." murmurei, separando nossos lábios e permitindo-lhe colar sua testa na minha. Permanecíamos de olhos fechados.

"Eu sei, mas não quero que vá." você me disse, me fazendo desejar que seu irmão não fosse o idiota que era.

"A gente se vê." disse apenas, me afastando de você, permitindo-lhe segurar minha mão; sorri de leve, antes de soltar a sua e lhe virar as costas, caminhando para a rua, vez ou outra olhando para trás, percebendo você a me observar com o seu sorriso bonito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

O dia seguinte demorou para chegar, mas quando o fez foi como se fosse a melhor coisa da minha vida: acordei com um bom-humor não usual e, incrivelmente, dentro da hora.

Aproveitei esse tempo extra e me arrumei da mesma maneira não-tão-importante que fiz noite passada para ir lhe encontrar no centro. Por isso, depois de tomar um banho rápido, alisei meu cabelo negro, jogando minha franja para o lado direito do meu rosto, antes de passar uma camada de lapís no olho: o suficiente para destacá-los.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer – que como você logo aprenderia, era apertada – e desci, vendo que ainda tinha alguns minutos para comer algo, ao invés de engolir, como faço usualmente por estar sempre atrasado.

Entrei na cozinha, encontrando apenas minha mãe no cômodo, ajeitando a pequena lancheira rosa da minha irmã, Julie, que logo estaria sendo acordada.

"Bom-dia, mamãe." murmurei, parando ao lado dela e beijando-lhe a bochecha pálida. Ela me olhou e sorriu apenas, antes de voltar ao que estava fazendo.

Quando você a conhecesse, a acharia estranha por estar sempre calada: mas descobriria, em seguida, que ela não falava nada desde que vovô morreu, há cinco anos, e ela se culpava por isso.

Fui até a geladeira, não achando nada para comer. Suspeirei, baixinho, pensando que não poderia passar algum tempo com você depois da aula, já que tinha que fazer compras para minha mãe.

Bem, talvez eu te pedisse para ir comigo.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, pensei que não conseguiria guardar sobre você apenas para mim, por isso, fechei a porta da geladeira e sentei-me no balção da pia, ao lado de onde minha mãe estava.

"Sabe— Ontem eu conheci um cara." ela me olhou, curiosa, sabendo perfeitamente bem que eu gostava de garotos, mesmo que nunca houvesse ficado com algum, antes de você. "Ele é exatamente o que você sempre dizia ser o tipo de pessoa ideal. Mostra que me respeita, parece gostar de mim, mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que nos conhecemos. E, bem— Nos beijamos."

Minha mãe abriu o maior sorriso que eu poderia lembrar de já tê-la visto dar nos últimos anos, antes de cruzar os pulsos na altura do peito, balançando-se levemente de um lado para o outro. "Não sei se estou apaixonado por ele, mamãe. Mas ele me fascina."

Ela riu, baixinho, fazendo mais alguns gestos. "Como ele é?" perguntei, não tão certo sobre o que ela quisera dizer. Ela sorriu, concordando com um aceno de cabeça animado. "Alto, bem alto na verdade. Cabelo e olhos castanhos. Um corpo bonito. E um sorriso que me faz perder o ar."

Pude ver os olhos verdes dela brilharem, antes de ela fazer mais alguns gestos. "Tudo bem, o convido para vir jantar amanhã, por que hoje não tem nada na geladeira. Preciso ir comprar assim que voltar da escola." Ela me olhou com uma careta, antes de fazer mais alguns gestos dizendo que ela poderia ir comprar e você poderia ir jantar conosco hoje mesmo.

Bem, se ela tinha tanta certeza. "Acha que papai não vai se importar?" perguntei, temeroso, lembrando-me que ele não aceitava bem a idéia de que eu me sentia atraido por meninos, embora nunca tenha falado nada.

Ela deu de ombros, como quem diz que isso não importa realmente. E, bem, não importa mesmo.

Sorri para ela, antes de sair de cima do balcão e beijar-lhe o rosto novamente. "Tenho que ir." ela me beijou na bochecha, antes de fazer o sinal da cruz, como todas as manhãs. "Amo você."

A vi sorrir novamente, antes de ela voltar sua atenção para o que fazia; sorri para suas costas, caminhando até o pequeno corredor que ligava a cozinha à porta da frente, pegando minha mochila – jogada ao pé da escada – e, colocando-a em minhas costas, sai de casa.

Caminhei apressado em direção a escola, torcendo para que você já estivesse lá: e para que, assim como eu, você estivesse sentindo uma vontade louca de matar aquela saudade inexplicável que começou a surgir no momento em que nos despedimos, na noite anterior.

Quando avistei a construção escolar surgir no final da rua que acabei de virar, senti meu coração bater mais disparado, no que eu sabia não ser por causa da caminhada; sorri para mim mesmo, caminhando um pouco mais rápido.

Logo vi você, escorado no muro ao lado do portão; os braços cruzados em frente ao peito, enquanto olhava de um lado para outro, não sabendo por qual deles eu apareceria. Você mordiscava seu lábio inferior, no que apenas aumentava a minha vontade de experimentar novamente sua boca. Praticamente corri até você, me pendurando em seu pescoço.

Você riu da minha atitude, mas eu deixei de pensar em brigar com você por causa disso quando senti seus braços enlaçarem minha cintura, puxando-me mais de encontro a você.

"Hey, David."

"Hey, Piér."

Você me deu um de seus sorriso bonitos, espalmando uma mão no meu rosto, puxando-o de encontro ao seu, cobrindo meus lábios com os seus, num gesto leve e singelo. Roçando-os, apenas.

Sorri contra sua boca, uma mão indo brincar com os cabelos curtos da sua nuca, sentindo-o se arrepiar sob meu toque. "Por Deus, me beija." pedi, num ofego, puxando você pela nuca, fazendo seus lábios cobrirem os meus.

Você riu baixinho contra minha boca, antes de iniciar movimentos lentos com seus próprios lábios, acariciando os meus, fazendo-os formigarem, implorando por um contato maior e completo. "Piér..." murmurei, manhoso e senti seus dedos começarem a ir e vir sobre meu rosto, num carinho delicioso.

"Shh..." foi o que obtive como resposta: e foi também o momento em que aprendi que você gosta de fazer ser especial, não importa quantas vezes fossem necessárias. "Deixe acontecer, meu anjo. Não apresse."

Sorri, concordando baixinho.

Sua mão deslizou por meu rosto, seus dedos escondendo-se entre as mechas negras do meu cabelo. Seus lábios voltaram a ameigar os meus, em movimentos lentos, contudo não iniciando o beijo que venho esperando desde a noite anterior.

Seus dedos pressionam minha cabeça contra a sua, intensificando ainda mais o pressionar de nossas bocas. Você passou sua lingua sobre meu lábio inferior, antes de chupar meu piercing pra você: um arrepio violento passou por meu corpo.

E, então, quando você liberta a pequena jóia, sua língua brinca em meus lábios, esperando pela passagem, a qual eu não demoro realmente em ceder, permitindo que você invada minha boca.

Os mesmos movimentos lentos e preguiçosos da noite anterior; os lábios se mexendo em sincronia perfeita, enquanto se encaixam completamente, deixando-me na dúvida se haviam sido desenhados para completar o outro.

Corações disparados, pernas bambas e corpos arrepiados.

Permito um suspiro escapar, adentrando sua boca, segundos antes dela se afastar da minha. Sorri, abrindo meus olhos, encontrando suas orbes castanhas, novamene, langüidas. Ri baixinho, do nada em particular, ficando nas pontas dos pés para lhe mordiscar o lábio inferior.

"Acho que devíamos parar por aqui..." você murmura, erguendo uma única sobrancelha. Mas, ao contrário de suas palavras, você me aperta ainda mais entre seus braços. "Estou começando a ficar viciado em você."

Ri, beliscando de leve sua bochecha. "Tarde demais; eu já estou viciado em você." dei de ombros, enquanto você abria seu sorriso bonito, fazendo-me sentir o corpo tremular somente pela visão.

Sorri em resposta.

"Então tudo bem, eu acho." rimos de nós mesmo, antes de nos soltarmos e caminharmos para o interior da escola, recebendo alguns olhares não-tão-discretos de alguns alunos que, suponho eu, tenham passado por nós durante nossa... Interação.

Não nos importavámos, de qualquer forma.

Caminhamos, rindo e convesando – nossas mãos seguras na do outro, lançando-me arrepios gostosos pelo corpo –, enquanto você me levava até a sala de física, insistindo que eu poderia me perder quando tentei fazer você ir para sua própria sala. "Não é por que eu sou novato, que eu não conseguiria achar essa sala." falei assim que paramos em frente à porta, escorados na parede em frente à peça de madeira.

Você estava encostado na parede, as pernas um pouco para frente e afastadas, comigo entre elas: meu tórax colado ao seu, enquanto minhas mãos pousavam sobre seus ombros. "Oh, não me tire a desculpa para passar mais tempo com você." você resmungou, divertindo, fazendo-me rir.

"Não que seja tão interessante, de qualquer modo." respondo, aconchegando-me mais entre seus braços. Você abriu a boca para responder, mas eu não lhe dei tempo para emitir algum som, colando meus lábios aos seus. "E não venha dizer que é mentira..." resmungo, fazendo você rir. Me afastei, sorrindo.

"Não vou brigar por causa disso..." você ergueu as sobrancelhas, acariciando minha cintura. "Você acha que não é interessante. Eu te acho fascinante."

Revirei os olhos, um sorriso bobo nos lábios. "Você está dizendo que é mentira em palavras bonitas." você encolheu os ombros, rindo. Corei. "Oh, deixe para lá."

Ainda rindo, você aperta a ponta do meu nariz entre seus dedos, arrancando-me uma risada. "Já disse que você fica lindo assim, vermelhinho?"

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ainda mais. "Pare com isso."

Você riu, deslizando sua mão para minha bochecha, escondendo-a em sua palma; fazendo-me arrepiar com o seu calor e tentar memorizar seu toque gentil, enquanto minhas iris fixam as suas. "Desculpe— Mas é que desde que nos conhecemos, eu aprendi a adorar te ver corado."

Ri, escorregando uma mão para sua nuca, acariciando-a. "Estou notando isso cada vez mais." você sorriu e eu me inclinei um pouco para poder cobrir seus lábios com os meus brevemente, mas por tempo o bastante para me fazer sentir as borboletas no estômago. "Ainda vou descobrir algo que te faça corar para você ver como não é legal."

Você riu, apertando-me contra seu corpo. "Vou adorar ver você tentar."

Abri a boca para responder, mas você não me permitiu, colando seus lábios nos meus, enquanto mantinhamos nossos olhos ligados nos do , antes de você fechar os olhos, começando a ameigar meus lábios com os seus, obrigando-me a fechar os olhos também, suspirando levemente.

"Você é um convencido..." resmungei para dentro da sua boca, fazendo você rir baixinho, sentido sua mão, em meu rosto, descer para a lateral do meu pescoço, arrepiando-me.

"Você não pode ficar quieto por um minuto, anjo?" ri, negando com a cabeça. Minha mão, em sua nuca, esgueirou-se para entre as mechas de seu cabelo, meus dedos começando a massagear sua cabeça. Você sorriu matreiro contra meus lábios, antes de se afastar. Incoscientemente, segui seu movimento.

Abri meus olhos, deparando-me com sua face divertida. "O que foi?"

Rindo, você segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, puxando-me para perto. "Acho que você ainda não percebeu..." você ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mas eu preciso que você pare de falar por um minuto para que eu possa matar essa vontade louca de beijar você, meu bem."

Ri, extasiado, sentindo o meu rosto esquentar. "Eu preciso que você pare de me fazer corar." você riu, antes de esconder suas belas iris com as pálpebras e, mais uma vez, colar seus lábios nos meus.

E as malditas borboletas estavam, mais uma vez, agitando-se em meu estômago, enquanto um arrepio serpenteava por minha coluna e meus pêlos ouriçavam.

O coração disparou e as pernas bambearam, fazendo-me agarrar ainda mais o seu corpo, impregnando seu cheiro nas minhas roupas.

Suas mãos correram meu corpo, parando na minha cintura, puxando-a de encontro á sua, fazendo-nos gemer bem baixinho dentro da boca do outro, enquanto tremíamos violentamente.

Entreabri meus lábios, permitindo-lhe me beijar realmente; sentindo sua língua invadir minha boca, procurando pela minha para que, então, pudéssemos iniciar aqueles movimentos preguiçosos, mas ainda assim delirantes, dos quais começávamos a depender e nem sequer percebíamos.

Você terminou o beijo depositando um selinho longo nos meus lábios, antes de se afastar o bastante para nos olharmos, sorrindo. "Obrigado pelo minuto." você murmurou, debochado, fazendo-me rir.

"Sempre que precisar..." respondi no mesmo tom, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "Antes que eu esqueça— Eu contei de você pra minha mãe." disse, pensando que talvez você não fosse gostar, mas tudo o que recebi em resposta foi um leve avermelhar de suas bochechas e um erguer de sobrancelhas. Sorri. "Ela te convidou para jantar com a gente hoje."

"Sério?" você parecia surpreso, até mesmo chocado, e isso me fez dar de ombros, pensando que havia sido bobeira te contar isso e que eu deveria ter mentido para minha mãe, quando chegasse em casa, falando que você não poderia ir.

"Eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas..." dei de ombros mais uma vez. "Bem, minha mãe é da teoria que beijo significa compromisso." me senti corar ao notar que eu estava me complicando a cada palavra mais. "Oh, esqueça essa última parte." você sorriu, parecendo tão sem jeito quanto eu.

"Sua mãe não acha ruim você ficar com meninos?" você perguntou, corando mais ainda por verbalizar essas palavras, e eu pensei que, afinal, não era tão complicado assim te fazer corar. Sorri de leve, correndo minha mão por seu ombro, num carinho.

"Ela não aprova..." dei de ombros. "Mas acha que eu tenho que fazer as coisas que me façam feliz, independente de ela ou meu pai aprovarem."

Você sorriu de leve, ainda parecendo sem jeito. "Bem, se não for dar trabalho para sua mãe..." você murmurou, baixinho, fazendo-me te achar a pessoa mais mordível do mundo.

"Nenhum." respondi no mesmo tom e você sorriu para mim.

Estávamos extremamente sem jeito um com o outro e eu não sabia se era porque minha mãe te chamou para jantar em casa, ou se era por eu ter me atrapalhado na hora de explicar.

Fui privado de ter que tentar melhorar a situação pelo som do sinal tocando, indicando o ínicio das aulas da manhã. "Te vejo no almoço?" você perguntou, abraçando-me, enquanto eu concordava.

Você me beijou brevemente, esperando eu estar dentro da sala, antes de ir para sua própria aula.

As aulas passaram extremamente mais lentas do que eu comumente achava, talvez por dessa vez eu estar com uma vontade quase insana de continuar ao seu lado, rindo e beijando você, enquanto me atrapalhava nas minhas explicações e você ria de mim, tão sem jeito quanto eu.

Nas aulas, quando a professora estava de costas para a classe, passando algo na lousa, um ou dois meninos que eu sabia serem seus amigos, olhavam para mim e faziam gracinhas entre eles, imitando-nos pelos corredores, pretendendo parecer tão engraçados quanto em suas cabeças.

Tudo o que eu podia – e queria – fazer era girar os olhos, e voltar minha atenção para meu caderno, fingindo completo interesse por qualquer baboseira que estivesse escrito ali e, então, me surpreendia ao perceber que aqueles minutos que eu passara, durante a explicação, olhando para a cara da professora sem pretar atenção e riscando o caderno, haviam formado o seu nome ali.

E cada vez que o sinal tocava, indicando a mudança de aula e, como conseqüência, de sala, eu sentia qualquer coisa se revirar no meu estômago, implorando para que eu cruzasse com você pelos corredores; e nas poucas vezes que isso aconteceu, foi como se estivéssemos apenas os dois ali: sorriamos e, quando emparelhávamos – cada um indo para o lado oposto do outro -, segurávamos as mãos pelos breves segundos; o calor trocado por nossas palmas sendo o bastante para acalmar a vontade de me esconder num cantinho com você e ficar apenas namorando.

E quando achei que não mais conseguiria contentar-me com o toque de sua mão na minha, há quase uma hora, o sinal que indicava o almoço tocou, fazendo-me guardar o material o mais rápido possível, ignorando o que a professora falava, simplesmente projetando-me para fora daquela sala assim que fomos dispensados.

Não surpreendi-me, realmente, ao ver você caminhando até mim, vindo do outro extremo do corredor, apressado. E simplesmente não paramos: nossos corpos chocaram-se, nossas mochilas caíram com um baque no chão; nossos braços enlaçaram o corpo do outro, enquanto nossos lábios procuravam-se, afoitos.

E, pela primeira vez, quebrávamos o nosso sempre preguiçoso ritmo; nossos lábios mexiam-se apressados sobre o outro, e nossas línguas se moviam, agitadas, enquanto puxávamos o outro com mais força contra nossos corpos, tentando aumentar mais e mais a intensidade daquele beijo, que fazia parecer que não nos víamos há anos, embora não fizesse mais que algumas poucas horas.

E quanto mais ávido o beijo tornava-se, mais as borboletas em meu estômago se agitavam, mais minhas pernas tremiam e meu coração batia, parecendo querer escapar do aperto de minha caixa torácica.

E tudo por que eu tinha sua boca na minha, explorando-a.

Você terminou o beijo com um selinho e nós abrimos os olhos, sorrindo para o outro, extasiados. "Estava precisando disso..." você murmurou, parecendo sem jeito, fazendo-me rir.

"Te entendo perfeitamente." murmurei em resposta, sentindo meu rosto esquentar ligeiramente. Você riu, segurando minha mão entre sua palma, obrigando-me a começar a caminhar num ritmo lento, enquanto falávamos sobre nada em especial, nem sequer reparando nos olhares que nos lançavam.

Nesse momento, eu percebi que ao seu lado eu não me importava com o que fossem pensar de mim, ou até mesmo de nós: importava apenas ter sua mão na minha, nossos corpos próximos, enquanto ouvia você rir sabendo que eu era o motivo da sua deliciosa e cativante risada estar soando.

Era delicioso saber que eu tinha o poder de fazer uma pessoa tão especial quanto você rir de forma tão pura e verdeira: tão intensamente a ponto de fazer-me querer rir junto, enquanto um friozinho tomava conta de minha barriga, apenas perante a visão de ter você ao meu lado, sendo tão verdadeiro quanto uma pessoa pode ser.

Subitamente você parou de andar, soltando a minha mão e virando-se para mim, de modo que ficássemos de frente um para o outro; seus olhos fixavam meu rosto de forma intensa, enquanto você sorria. Abri a boca para perguntar qual era o problema, mas você não me deu tempo para emitir qualquer som, colando seu corpo ao meu, prensando-me na parede, fazendo um ofego escapar por meus lábios, chocando-se contra seu queixo.

"Você tem uma risada bonita..." você murmurou, aproximando ainda mais seu rosto, fazendo seu hálito quente chocar-se contra meus lábios sorridentes. "Ela tem um efeito curioso sobre mim."

Sorri, colocando meus braços ao arredor de seu pescoço: a ponta dos meus dedos fazendo um carinho leve no final de sua nuca, inicio da coluna, enquanto eu permitia-me perder no brilho surreal de seus olhos. "Bem, não é como se sua risada não causasse nada em mim. Ela tem um efeito muito grande sobre mim, assim como você por inteiro."

Você ergueu uma única sobrancelha, um sorriso sacana – e ainda assim ridiculamente bonito – nos seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos começavam a ameigar minha cintura. Você inclinou-se, mordiscando meu lábio inferior, sem quebrar a sonda intensa que mantínhamos. "Que efeitos, meu bem?"

Beijei seus lábios brevemente, pensando no que responder, mesmo que sentisse minhas bochechas esquentarem levemente, no que já estava tornando-se comum quando você estava comigo. "Eu não sei..." murmurei contra seus lábios, por fim. "É algo que me faz bem demais, não importa que faça apenas um dia que nos conhecemos. _Você_ me faz bem."

"Bom..." você disse, pressionando seus lábios contra os meus, antes de sorrir contra minha boca. "Você também me faz bem. Bem demais, na realidade."

Uma risadinha boba escapou por meus lábios, enquanto o esquentar das minhas bochechas aumentava. Eu não tinha o que dizer, de qualquer modo, então apenas espalmei minha mão na sua nuca, puxando seu rosto para mim, fazendo-lhe cobrir meus lábios com os seus uma vez mais.

Num momento tão nosso, você ameigou meus lábios com os seus, movendo-os juntos, sem me beijar realmente no entanto, enquanto mantínhamos nosso contato visual.

Rimos baixinho, antes de finalmente escondermos nossas íris ao fecharmos os olhos: entreabri meus lábios e você não demorou em esgueirar sua língua para dentro de minha boca, enlaçando-a com a minha, fazendo-me apertar os braços ao arredor de seu pescoço, lhe trazendo para mais perto; minha mão em sua nuca aventurou-se para entre as mechas castanhas de seu cabelo, empurrando sua cabeça, intensificando ao máximo o contato de nossas bocas, vez ou outra fechando meus dedos ao arredor dos fios, puxando-os levemente.

Suas mãos na minha cintura puxaram-me para você, terminando com qualquer espaço que ainda pudesse haver entre nossos corpos, fazendo-me ofegar em meio ao beijo, adentrando sua boca, mas você não pareceu se importar, apenas fazendo que o beijo deixasse um pouco o ritmo lento, dando-lhe um pouco mais de velocidade.

Uma de suas mãos esgueiraram-se para cima, adentrando minha camiseta, acariciando minha pele, fazendo arrepios correrem meu corpo,ouriçando meus pêlos, enquanto eu pensava no quão bom era o toque de sua mão na minha pele.

E as malditas borboletas estavam de volta, dançando algum tipo de balé desengonçado em meu estômago, enquanto o frio na minha barriga parecia intensificar-se a cada movimento dos seus lábios nos meus.

Isso era o paraíso, e eu agradecia á todos os santos que poderia lembrar-me do nome por tais sensações arrebatadoras e – agora – necessárias, terem sido-me apresentadas por você. E eu agradeceria para sempre, de todo modo, por ter sido colocado no caminho da melhor pessoa que poderia existir no mundo.

A melhor pessoa, o melhor sorriso, o melhor beijo – mesmo sendo o único que eu atrevi-me a experimentar –, o melhor olhar... Tudo em você era o melhor para mim, e eu percebia isso a cada segundo mais.

E, misteriosamente, eu não estava mais assustado por estar sentindo-me assim sobre uma pessoa que eu mal conhecia e, ainda assim, parecia conhecer tão bem, assim como você fazia quanto à mim. Parecia que conhecêramos ao outro, tão completamente quanto possível, no primeiro instante em que nossos olhos cruzaram-se.

E se eu sempre ficara bravo sobre as pessoas que conheciam mais sobre mim do que realmente necessário, com você não acontecia. Era o extremo oposto, entretanto: eu queria que você soubesse tudo sobre mim, queria que você soubesse ler cada pequeno pedaço de mim, assim como gostaria de ter tal conhecimento sobre você.

E, bem, talvez pudéssemos ter a chance de passar toda nossas vidas juntos, conhecendo-nos e trocando esses beijos maravilhosos, que tinham o poder de fazer-me achar que o tempo parara, o mundo congelara e as pessoas não existiam.

Esse beijo que fazia-me querer te ter ao meu lado o tempo todo, para poder matar o desejo insano de ter seus lábios nos meus novamente, que surgia assim que não estávamos mais juntos.

E nunca me importou, realmente, essa dependência ou o fato de que isso não podia passar de alguma diversão para você: somente o fato de ter sido _você_ o primeiro a beijar-me já me era o bastante.

E eu já atrevia-me a desejar que você fosse o único que pudesse beijar-me para todo o sempre.

"Sabe?" você murmurou, depositando um último selinho em meus lábios, afastando-se o suficiente para olharmos nos olhos do outro. Sorri de leve, pedindo para que você continuasse, enquanto eu sentia meus lábios formigarem pelo contato anterior. "Beijar você é a melhor coisa que existe."

Corei, enquanto ria e passeava minhas mãos por sua nuca e ombros, num carinho singelo. "Não seja bobo. Muitas pessoas devem beijar melhor que eu." você riu, beliscando bem de leve a ponta de meu queixo, fazendo-me sorrir.

"Acredite: é impossível viva alma ser melhor que você, meu anjo." você riu do fato de eu estar corando mais a cada frase. "Onde aprendeu a beijar dessa forma?"

Dei de ombros, um sorriso maroto dominando meus lábios, enquanto o puxava para perto, juntando nossas bocas por breves segundos. "O nome dele era Pierre..." ri ao ver você erguer as sobrancelhas. "O conheci numa escola qualquer e praticamente nos atrancamos umas doze horas depois de termos nos encontrado." você parecia entender – muito embora não parecesse acreditar – aonde eu queria chegar e ver como sua cara mudava da curiosa para surpresa, fazia-me rir de você apenas como você ria de mim cada vez que eu corava.

"Sei..." você murmurou, fingindo estar pensativo, acariciando minha cintura. "Continue..."

Ri, dando de ombros. "Oh, não há muito o que dizer. O que já aconteceu entre ele e eu foi muito pouco, mas tenho esperanças de que esse pouco vire muito."

Você colou nossos lábios, antes de rir. "Você deve estar de brincadeira comigo." você sentenciou, por fim. Ergui as sobrancelhas. "É impossível que seu primeiro beijo tenha sido comigo. Quero dizer, você tem dezessete anos e..."

Ergui as sobrancelhas, meu sorriso sumindo. "E dai?"

Você sorriu, apertando a ponta do meu nariz. "Não é mau ter sido seu primeiro beijo." você se explicou, sua mão indo cobrir minha bochecha. "Só acho difícil de acreditar que alguém tão lindo nunca tenha tido um relacionamento antes."

Ri com deleite, apertando-o mais ainda contra meu corpo, pensando que não havia como existir mais perfeita pessoa que você. "Bem, talvez você seja o único que tenha essa opinião." ri da careta que você fez. "Mas, se quer saber... Sua opinião me é o bastante."

Colamos nossos lábios risonhos uma vez mais, antes de nos afastarmos e adentrarmos, finalmente, o refeitório: nossas mãos unidas, enquanto conversávamos sobre nada interessante e ríamos de nós mesmos.

Estranhamente, estar ao seu lado fazia parecer que nenhum dos milhares de alunos daquela escola estava olhando para nós com nojo – ou apenas surpresa ou indiferença –; era apenas como se eles sequer existissem, como se fossemos apenas nós dois naquele grande refeitório, pegando nossas comidas e indo sentar-nos na mesa mais afastada, onde pudéssemos conversar à vontade e ter alguma privacidade.

E não nos atrapalhava, em absoluto, a algazarra que seus amigos faziam numa mesa mais afastada, rindo e contando piadas, vez ou outra apontando para nós, antes de comentarem qualquer coisa e gargalharem.

E, de qualquer modo, sequer notamos tal momento patético, ocupados demais em deixarmos o assunto banal de lado, visando conversarmos sobre qualquer coisa que nos permitisse nos conhecer melhor, saber pequenos detalhes sobre o outro, enquanto tomávamos nossos refrigerantes e brincávamos com nossas mãos sobre a mesa; sorrisos bobos nos lábios e olhares fixos.

Você estava me contando como foi que conseguira entrar no time de futebol, há três anos, quando dois de seus amigos sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras vagas ao nosso lado, chamando sua atenção.

"Hey, Pierre..." foi o que eles falaram, sorrindo para você, que apenas respondeu educadamente. Soltei nossas mãos, dando-lhe alguma liberdade para conversar com eles, enquanto terminava meu refrigerante.

Vocês conversaram um pouco sobre o próximo jogo da temporada e como seria fácil vencer o colégio adversário, rindo e comentando uma ou duas táticas que iriam usar.

Eu apenas me recostei na minha própria cadeira, um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, não prestando real atenção ao que era dito, aproveitando aquele tempo apenas para lhe observar, pretendendo memorizar cada pequeno detalhe do seu rosto.

Tentando memorizar a forma como seus olhos brilhavam, conforme você sorria. A maneira como seus lábios se curvavam, deixando à mostra seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e as bochechas enchiam-se um pouco e ficavam um pouco mais rosadas, destacando algumas pequenas pintinhas. A maneira como você passava a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, bagunçando-os, quando falava qualquer coisa.

Por Deus, eu estava até tentando memorizar a maneira que seus lábios se mexiam para formar as palavras. Ou, ainda, a maneira como eles se esticavam para formar seu sorriso bonito.

E, então, quando eu estava começando a observar a forma como seus olhos corriam de um amigo seu para o outro, você riu do que algum deles disse, abaixando sua cabeça e balançando-a levemente de um lado para o outro, o sorriso nunca abandonando seus lábios. E eu poderia dizer estar hipnotizado por sua imagem, quando você finalmente ergueu sua cabeça, pegando-me a lhe observar.

Senti meu coração acelerar e o ar chegar com alguma dificuldade aos meus pulmões quando seus olhos fixaram os meus e, então, aquele seu sorriso virou completamente meu.

Sustentamos essa sonda por poucos segundos, mas que foram o suficiente para me fazer sentir como em todas as outras vezes: completamente perdido dentro de seus olhos.

Você sempre teve o estranho poder de me tirar de mim mesmo somente com um olhar e, para variar, eu também não ligava para o fato de que você conseguia minha completa atenção com o ato mais simples que pudesse querer fazer.

Eu deveria estar soando a pessoas mais idiota de toda a escola, mas não era como se eu ligasse. E, de qualquer modo, você não parecia se importar com isso.

Não demorou muito para que seus amigos se despedissem e voltassem para a mesa ali perto. Vi você os acompanhar com os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

"Eles parecem ser legais." murmurei, fazendo você voltar seu olhar para mim, seu sorriso apenas aumentando, enquanto você concordava com um aceno de cabeça.

"A maioria é legal..." você deu de ombros, fazendo-me colocar a mão sobre a mesa uma vez mais, retomando a brincadeira entre nossos dedos, que realizávamos antes de sermos interrompidos. "Um ou outro conseguem ser completamente idiotas." ri baixinho, encolhendo um único ombros, meus olhos fixando nossas mãos unidas. "O que foi?" perguntou, por fim, franzindo o cenho, parecendo estranhar minha ação, ou a falta de.

Mordisquei o lábio inferior. "Estava pensando..." seus dedos pressionaram os meus levemente, incentivando-me a continuar. Ergui os olhos, prendendo-os nos seus. "Você não os está deixando muito de lado?"

Você piscou, sua expressão tornando-se confusa, enquanto você inclinava levemente a cabeça para um lado, parecendo tentar entender o que eu disse. "O que quer dizer?"

Dei de ombros, sem jeito, pensando que isso não era um problema meu e que você provavelmente pensaria o mesmo. "Oh, bem... Você tem passado todo o seu tempo livre comigo e... Bem, eu não estou reclamando, mas... É, talvez você devesse passar mais tempo com eles?" e apenas de eu desejar ter conseguido ter feito isso soar como uma afirmação, não houve como impedir o quê de duvida de escapar com as minhas palavras, dando o ar de pergunta.

Você, no entanto, pareceu entender o que eu quis dizer, pois sorriu de leve e deu de ombros, e eu achei que você havia, também, notado a minha falta de jeito quando eu falei. E, bem, não era como se fosse da minha conta a maneira que você tratava seus amigos, mas não era como se eu quisesse ser dono de todo o seu tempo livre.

"Uhm, bem..." você riu, voltando a brincar com nossos dedos. "Nós passamos a maior parte de nossos tempos juntos nas aulas, senão nos treinos. Eles não se importam, realmente." você deu de ombros, desviando o olhar pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos.

E, bem, eu poderia ter pensando besteira, mas nesse momento eu achei que você estava pensando no quanto isso não me dizia respeito. Por isso, eu apenas sorri e dei de ombros, antes de mudar de assunto.

Passamos o resto do tempo de almoço conversando sobre nada em especial, ignorando o pequeno incomodo que meu comentário deixara entre a gente, enquanto riamos das besteiras que falávamos, permitindo que nossos olhos ficassem presos no outro o quanto desejassem.

Quando o primeiro sinal tocou – indicando que devíamos já nos encaminhar para nossas salas –, você me acompanhou, mais uma vez.

"Eu estava pensando..." você disse, quando paramos em frente à porta, numa cena tão parecida com a que passamos antes das aulas da manhã. Ergui meus olhos para você, minha mão brincando com a curva de seu pescoço. "Poderíamos ir tomar um sorvete ou algo assim, antes de irmos para sua casa..."

Você pareceu terrivelmente sem jeito, fazendo-me rir e escorregar minha mão até sua bochecha, escondendo-a na minha palma, enquanto eu aproximava meu rosto, roçando a ponta de nossos narizes, com um sorriso bobo nos meus lábios. "Parece ótimo."

Você sorriu, parecendo animado, suas mãos correndo de cima para baixo nas minhas costas, num carinho que fazia-me arrepiar.

Colamos nossos lábios num beijo singelo, mas o bastante para permitir-me sentir as sensações de sempre, antes de nos separarmos ao segundo sinal: sorrisos bobos nos rostos, mãos relutante em se soltarem e olhares temerosos em se separar.

Murmurei um 'te vejo mais tarde', antes de lutar contra a vontade de continuar com você e entrar finalmente na sala, pensando que nunca um convite para tomar sorvete depois das aulas soara tão tentador.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

As poucas aulas da tarde pareceram arrastar-se mais lentamente do que as do período matutino: entretanto, foram o bastante para encher mais um punhado de folhas do meu caderno com o seu nome ou, ainda, com estúpidos desenhos que apenas alguém apaixonado faria.

Mas, bem, não era como se fosse possível apaixonar-se por alguém tão rapidamente, pensei. Não era como se eu o conhecesse tão bem quanto se é possível conhecer alguém.

Entrementes, estar apaixonado por você era a melhor explicação que eu poderia encontrar para justificar a maneira como me sentia em relação à você: os sorrisos bobos que apareciam em meus lábios, sem que eu sequer notasse, as pernas bambas quando você apenas segurava minha mão. A forma como o mundo parecia parar quando nos beijamos. E, bem, a forma sublime como sinto falta de seus lábios nos meus tão logo eles se separam.

Talvez eu estivesse dependente de você, ou talvez fosse apenas algum tipo de euforia pós-primeiro beijo. Não importava, realmente, assim como não me interessava entender, nesse momento, tudo o que eu sentia por você, bastando-me apenas saber que era bom. Muito bom, na realidade.

Fazia-me bem e me deixava num grau de felicidade nunca antes experimentado, era o que importava. Dane-se a forma como a maioria dos alunos olham para nós, dane-se o que possam pensar.

Importa apenas o que você pensa, e o que sentimos quando estamos juntos. E, bem, eu posso aprender a achar alguma graça nas brincadeiras idiotas que seus amigos passaram o dia gesticulando durante as aulas.

Foi com algum alivio que eu ouvi o sinal que indicava o término das aulas soar, estridente, obrigando o professor a encerrar o seu monólogo entediante, pedindo-nos para fazer qualquer coisa não-tão-importante para a próxima aula.

Terminando de guardar meu material, eu acenei para seus amigos – que agora pareciam mais empenhados em tentar fazer-nos soar patéticos –, antes de sair da sala, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao ver você parado do outro lado do corredor, escorado na parede.

Ao me ver, você abriu o seu tão bonito sorriso, ajeitando a mochilha sobre seus ombros, vendo-me caminhar até você com um sorriso confuso, embora involuntário, nos lábios.

"Saiu mais cedo?" perguntei, quando parei na sua frente, a ponta dos meus tênis tocando os seus. Você cobriu meus lábios com os seus, num cumprimento singelo, mas ainda assim esperado o bastante para fazer as borboletas moverem-se, lembrando-me de sua existência.

"Eu não tenho essa aula." você respondeu simplesmente, lembrando-me que cada ano tinha, durante a semana, pelo menos um dia com a última aula vaga.

Resmungei qualquer coisa que lhe deixasse saber que eu havia entendido, enquanto segurava sua mão na minha e você se encarregava de enlaçar nossos dedos. "Em que lugar nós vamos?" perguntei, enquanto começávamos a caminhar lentamente pelos corredores, desviando dos alunos desordeiros que corriam de um lado para o outro, rindo e aprontando, enquanto marcavam alguma coisa para fazer no fim de semana que se aproximava.

"Tem uma sorveteria aqui perto..." você respondeu, as pontas dos seus dedos começando a acariciar as costas das minhas mãos. "Mas podemos ir até o shopping, se você preferir."

Ri baixinho, soltando minha mão da sua, passando meu braço ao arredor de sua cintura; você riu com deleite de minha atitude, antes de passar seu próprio braço por sobre meus ombros, puxando-me para perto. "Onde é mais agradável?"

"Eu prefiro a sorveteria." você me apertou ainda mais contra você, antes de beijar minha têmpora. "Não sou muito fã de shopping. Todo mundo vai para lá depois da aula."

Ri por nenhum motivo em especial, antes de você parar de caminhar, obrigando-me a fazer o mesmo. Você apertou o braço que estava em meu ombro, colando nossos corpos, enquanto pousava a outra mão em minha bochecha, acariciando-a.

Ronronei baixinho, fechando os olhos e movendo minha cabeça de encontro a sua mão, ouvindo você rir baixinho. "Eu já disse que adoro sua risada?" sorri, abrindo meus olhos e erguendo minha cabeça, apenas para deparar-me com o seu sorriso perfeito e suas fantásticas iris castanhas.

Minha mão em sua cintura apertou um punhado do tecido da sua camiseta, enquanto minha outra mão espalmava seu tórax. "Já, mas eu não acredito em você." ri da careta que você fez. "Minha risada é boba."

"Você é que é bobo, por pensar isso." você revidou, baixinho, seus dedos iniciando um carinho deleitoso em meu rosto. Sorri. "Sabe, estou começando a formar a teoria de que você se rebaixa assim para ouvir alguns elogios."

Revirei os olhos, antes de rir. "Não gosto de ouvir elogios, eles me fazem corar, e você sabe como eu não gosto disso." você ergueu as sobrancelhas, rindo de mim. "Eu falo o que é a verdade..." ri quando você beliscou, levemente, minha bochecha. "Não tenho culpa que você gosta de contrariar a verdade."

Você apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como quem não acredita no que está ouvindo. "Eu não contrario a verdade, meu anjo. Apenas dou maior destaque para o que não tem, realmente, como ser contrariado." ergui uma única sobrancelha, não tão certo se queria corar agora. "E, bem... Sua beleza singela, sua risada pura e contagiante, seus olhos... Únicos. Você inteiro é impossível de contrariar, porque... Bem, sua beleza é algum tipo de verdade absoluta."

Desviei os olhos, extremamente sem jeito, sentindo meu rosto esquentar violentamente, fazendo-me achar que eu poderia ser facilmente comparado à um pimentão de tão vermelho que meu rosto deveria estar.

Era fato: você sabia fazer-me ficar sem jeito tão rápido quanto piscava. E, embora eu soubesse que você realmente achava o que havia dito, eu não podia deixar de pensar que você apenas verbalizara isso para me ver corado. Você me pareceu um grande bobo, nesse momento.

E, por mais desconfortável que eu me sentisse com um elogio, não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso que surgiu no canto de meus lábios. "Obrigado... Eu acho."

Você apenas aumentou seu sorriso, ignorando o que eu havia dito, inclinando o seu rosto na direção do meu, roçando a ponta de nossos narizes, fazendo-me suspirar, meu hálito chocando-se contra seus lábios sorridentes. "Você é adorável."

Resmungei qualquer coisa inteligível até para mim mesmo; a mão que estava em seu peito, deslizando até pousar na lateral do seu pescoço, enquanto meus olhos cerravam-se no mais puro deleite.

Você suspirou contra meu rosto, antes de inclinar levemente a cabeça, de modo que pudesse mordiscar o espaço entre minha boca e minha bochecha, fazendo-me tremer de leve entre seus braços e meus olhos fecharem-se completamente, um ofego escapando pela barreira dos meus lábios.

Senti você sorrir contra a pele magoada, antes de depositar um selinho na região, finalmente deslizando seus lábios até que eles alcançassem os meus.

Você mordiscou a jóia que adornava meu lábio inferior, antes de soltá-la e roçar nossos lábios, capturando apenas meu superior, permitindo-me ficar com o seu inferior.

Ameigamos os lábios do outros, abrindo nossas bocas lentamente, sem pressa em nos beijarmos realmente.

E isso era algo que eu adorava em você: a forma como você fazia ser tão especial não importando quantas vezes houvessemos nos beijado antes. Era incrível como as sensações, embora sempre as mesmas, pareciam tão diferentes a cada vez.

Era como se as borboletas aumentassem seu ritmo e mudassem seu balé desgovernado, enquanto o coração palpitava no peito, chicoteando, bombeando o sangue rápido demais, e o ar sempre insistia em se perder em um lugar qualquer do caminho até meus pulmões. Sem mencionar a forma como meus lábios pareciam agradecer o contato dos seus.

Finalmente, sua língua encontrou-se com a minha, iniciando aquela sempre tão lenta dança, enquanto minha mão escorregava para sua nuca, meus dedos indo esconder-se nas suas mechas escuras, puxando-as levemente, antes de pressionar sua cabeça contra a minha, tentando intensificar mais ainda aquele momento, sentindo você apertar-me mais ainda entre seus braços.

Era delirante a forma como nossos lábios se encaixavam, parecendo terem sido desenhados para se completar, da mesma maneira que nossos corpos: não havia como eu negar, por mais que pudesse desejar, que eu parecia encaixar entre seus braços, sempre que nos abraçamos.

E, talvez, fosse isso que tornasse nossos beijos e abraços tão bons. A forma como nos completávamos, somados a maneira como tudo parecia ser mil vezes mais especial do que realmente poderia ser.

"Sabe..." murmurei, quando você separou nossas boca. Era fato: eu poderia passar minha vida sustentando um beijo seu e não me cansaria. "Eu gosto da maneira como você faz ser especial cada vez que nos beijamos." e, embora eu pudesse sentir meu rosto corar, eu sabia que precisava verbalizar isso para você.

Senti o seu sorriso contra minha boca e abri meus olhos, deparando-me com o seu bonito esticar de lábios: ri ao notar seu rosto levemente corado. "Então..." você começou, rouco, sua expressão deixando claro que você estava um pouco sem jeito. "Sorveteria?"

Selei nossos lábios uma última vez, antes de concordar com um aceno de cabeça, o sorriso deleitoso ainda em meus lábios, enquanto começávamos a caminhar, silêncio entre nós até que alcançássemos a rua. "Sabe, Piér..." murmurei, fazendo você me olhar pelo canto do olhos.

"Sim, meu bem?" um sorriso matreiro apareceu no canto dos meus lábios, enquanto eu erguia uma única sobrancelha, pretendendo deixar minha expressão o menos divertida que eu conseguisse.

"Não é tão difícil assim te fazer corar." você riu, dando de ombros.

"Eu nunca disse que seria difícil..." você me provocou, ainda rindo. Ergui uma única sobrancelha, dando um jeito de entrar na sua frente, parando de andar e lhe obrigando a fazer o mesmo.

"Sim, você disse." contrapus, espalmando minhas mãos seus ombros. "Não se lembra? Quando eu disse que lhe faria corar, para você ver como não é legal."

Você riu, passando seus braços por minha cintura, puxando-me para você tão repentinamente que meus pés até deixam o chão. "Eu disse que ia adorar ver você tentar me fazer corar..." você me corrigiu, meu cenho se franzindo.

"O que significa que é difícil, se você traduzir para um inglês óbvio." respondi, meus dedos desenhando qualquer coisa no seu ombro sem que eu sequer notasse tal ato.

"Não, o que significa que você fica adorável quando tenta deixar as pessoas tão sem jeito quanto elas te deixam."

"Você está tentando me confundir." ri da situação boba que vivíamos, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro levemente. "Você disse que seria difícil, e agora que eu provei que..." você colou seus lábios nos meus, me impedindo de continuar.

Eu podia ver o brilho divertido nos seus olhos, e não duvidava que os meus se encontrassem em igual estado. "Eu não estou tentando te confudir e você não provou que é fácil me fazer corar. Eu nunca disse que era difícil, meu bem, então você não provou nada."

Permiti que um bico contrariado dominasse meus lábios, enquanto olhava feio para você, tentando te intimidar a concordar comigo. "Não!" eu respondi, prologando o "a" de uma forma mimada. "Você está querendo se livrar da pequena mentira que me contou..." vi você rir e se inclinhar, pronto para me beijar novamente. Coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios, impedindo-os de tocar os meus. "E não me faça calar a boca de novo."

Você riu, deixando um selinho no meu dedo. "Eu não ia te fazer 'calar a boca'. Apenas quero te beijar..."

Ao ouvir isso, um pequeno sorriso maroto dominou meus lábios, enquanto minhas sobrancelhas erguiam-se. "Oh, nesse caso... Notícia relâmpago: sem beijos até que você admita que você disse que era difícil te fazer corar."

Você ergue as sobrancelhas, antes de rir de mim. "Quero fazer uma aposta, então..."

"Uma aposta?" repito, tolamente e você concorda com um aceno de cabeça.

"É. Você diz que não vamos nos beijar até que eu admita que disse que seria difícil." concordei com um aceno de cabeça, não muito certo sobre aonde você queria chegar. "Bem, eu não vou admitir uma coisa que eu não disse, o que significa que não vamos nos beijar até que alguém tenha uma recaída e roube um beijo." ergui uma única sobrancelha. "Bem, eu aposto que esse alguém vai ser você."

Olhei para você, não acreditando realmente no que você diz. Ri, por fim, dando de ombros. "Bom, eu acho que será você." você riu, beijando-me na bochecha. "O que estamos apostando, exatamente?"

Você deu de ombros. "Não sei..." você ficou pensativo por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir. "O perdedor terá que deixar o outro fazer o que quiser, numa situação aleatória."

"Feito." concordei e, num assentimento mudo, selamos nossos lábios, numa forma de formalizar a aposta. Sorrindo, voltei para seu lado e, segurando sua mão, voltamos a caminhar até a sorveteria, conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E teria continuado assim, até que você caísse na própria armadilha e, então, tivesse que cumprir a tal aposta. Contudo, não era como se você parecesse disposto a simplesmente tomar a mesma atitude que eu, e agir como se nada demais houvesse acontecido.

Quando chegamos na tal sorveteria, você tinha seu braço sobre meu ombro novamente, mantendo-me o mais perto possível, permitindo-me descansar a cabeça no seu ombro.

Assim que entramos, entrementes, você beijou minha cabeça, antes de me pedir para escolher um sabor, enquanto guiava-me até o balcão para que eu pudesse olhar as opções.

E estaria indo tudo muito bem, se não fosse por você parar atrás de mim, seus braços enlaçando minha cintura, enquanto nossos corpos colavam-se e seus lábios iam brincar com minha nuca, fazendo um arrepio serpentear por minha coluna, ouriçando os pêlos da região.

Tentei ignorar o que você estava fazendo, e mantendo a minha voz a mais firme possível, disse-lhe o sabor que queria, falhando miseravelmente: gaguejei, mas tudo o que você fez foi rir baixinho, seu hálito quente chocando-se contra minha pele, antes que você parasse ao meu lado, beijando-me no espaço entre a boca e a bochecha.

Cerrando os olhos, abri a boca para falar o quão injusto você estava sendo, mas você não me deu tempo de falar nada, fazendo isso antes de mim. "Talvez você queira ir escolhendo uma mesa." e ergueu as sobrancelhas. O sorriso nos seus lábios, entretanto, deixava claro que você sabia perfeitamente bem o que eu iria dizer.

Suspirei: bem, se o seu jogo seria me provocar e depois agir como se não passássemos de bons amigos, eu poderia fazer igual. Realmente poderia.

Sorri para você, falando que iria esperar com você, que apenas sorriu em retorno, voltando a me abraçar pelos ombros, enquanto erámos atendidos.

Após uma breve discussão – na qual você insistia em pagar o meu sorvete e que você ganhou, para variar –, saímos da loja, nossas mãos enlaçadas, enquanto ríamos, conversávamos e tomávamos nossos sorvetes.

Seus dedos faziam um carinho leve na minha mão, enquanto íamos lentamente para minha casa, sem nos preocuparmos realmente com o tempo que levaríamos na velocidade em que estávamos.

De qualquer forma, o que realmente importava era o fato de que estávamos juntos, gastando um bom tempo em apenas aproveitar a companhia do outro.

E isso sempre nos seria o suficiente, mesmo que estivéssemos limitados por uma aposta boba: acreditávamos, realmente, que os pequenos atos, em uma relação, significavam muito mais do que os grandes. E esse sempre foi o motivo por nos contentamos em apenas andar lado à lado, rindo e conversando como dois bobos.

Mas você parecia adorar quando podia me provocar e, de fato, nunca se inibiu em fazê-lo, aproveitando os momentos mais inusitados. E, para meu azar – ou talvez sorte – você parecia mais motivado à isso sempre que entrávamos em uma aposta.

Quando terminamos os nossos sorvetes, você parecia disposto a pôr minha teoria em prática. Sem que eu pudesse prever, você parou de andar repentinamente, empurrando-me contra a parede daquela rua deserta, prensando-me contra ela com seu corpo, uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, enquanto suas mãos seguravam minha cintura – vez ou outra aventurando-se por sob minha camiseta –, fazendo-me ofegar pelo contato.

Você tinha um sorriso matreiro nos lábios, enquanto suas íris fixavam as minhas, seu rosto realmente próximo ao meu. "Tem certeza que não quer perder a aposta?" perguntou, num murmúrio, abaixando seus olhos, focando-os nos meus lábios entreabertos.

Sorri, antes de passar minha língua pelo piercing, chupando-o para dentro da minha boca, vendo você cerrar os olhos em desejo: provocou a pessoa errada, meu bem. "Admito que quero te beijar loucamente, mas... Sou orgulhoso demais, e não me permitiria perder tal aposta." ergui as sobrancelhas, rindo, observando você suspirar e, por fim, sorrir.

"Mas será que suporta ser provocado?" continuou, aproximando ainda mais o rosto, tentando fazer-me ceder. Fixei meus olhos nos seus lábios avermelhados e extremamente tentadores, segurando-me para não lhe beijar. "Tem certeza que tem tanta boa-vontade?"

Liberei meu piercing, pensando em como você jogava baixo. Voltei a fixar seus olhos, um pequeno sorriso nos meus lábios. "Passei dezessete anos sem depender de beijos, Pierre... Admito que adoro te beijar, mas estou acostumado à falta de contato." ri da careta que você fez, sendo minha vez de aproximar ainda mais meu rosto, sendo o bastante para apenas meu piercing roçar seus lábios. "A questão é: será que _você _aguenta?"

Você riu, dando de ombros. "Eu me garanto..." disse simplesmente, fazendo-me rir.

"Você gosta de se iludir, meu bem." você apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, seu sorriso tornando-se um sacana, enquanto você fazia questão de manter a pouca distância entre nossos rostos.

Suas mãos se esgueiraram por sob a minha camiseta, deixando um rastro de fogo na minha pele, juntamente à uma seqüência de arrepios por onde passavam.

Você ajeitou-se, sua perna se pressionando com mais intensidade na região entre minhas pernas, fazendo-me ofegar baixinho, mordiscando o lábio inferior e, cerrando os olhos em deleite, apoiei a cabeça na parede atrás de mim.

Não demorou para que eu sentisse suas unhas arranhando-me, levemente, a lateral do corpo, vez ou outra ousando-se na minha barriga, enquanto seus lábios pressionavam-se, levemente, contra meu maxilar, deslizando pela região.

"Pierre..." murmurei, fechando os olhos, no mesmo instante em que você começava a divertir-se com a pele do meu pescoço, fazendo-me arrepiar quase que violentamente.

Apertei um punhado do tecido da sua camiseta entre meus dedos, suspirando em deleite á cada toque dos seus lábios molhados contra a pele sensível do meu pescoço. "Sim, meu bem?" murmurou contra minha pele, seu hálito quente fazendo-me arrepiar ainda mais, como se fosse possível.

Espalmei minhas mãos em sua cintura, puxando seu corpo ainda mais de encontro ao meu, fazendo-nos ofegar. "Você joga baixo."

Você riu, mordiscando meu pescoço, segurando a pele entre seus dentes por alguns segundos, antes de soltá-la e, sorrindo brevemente, beijá-la como se pedisse desculpa pela marca que, eu tinha certeza, não tardaria em aparecer.

Senti suas mãos subirem um pouco mais, explorando e arranhando mais ainda, ocasionando em minha respiração cada vez mais ofegante. E quando você chupou a pele da curva do meu pescoço, não houve como segurar o gemido que rompeu a barreira dos meus lábios ou, ainda, manter minhas mão firmes em sua cintura.

Mas não era como se eu já não estivesse intensionando tal ato: adentrei-as nos bolsos traseiros de sua calça, aproveitando a oportunidade para lhe provocar, recebendo ofegos e gemidos baixinhos contra minha orelha.

Tal ato apenas me provocou mais, obrigando-me a apertar ainda mais meus dedos, o que eu constatei te agradar. "Oh, Davey..." você murmurou, ofegante, descendo suas mãos. "E você ainda diz que eu jogo sujo."

Ri baixinho, sentindo suas mãos também se alojarem no bolso traseiro de minhas calças, massageando a região. E, embora eu sentisse meu rosto corar de vergonha, eu estava adorando isso.

Então, num ato tão inesperado, puxamo-nos contra o outro ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-nos nos tocar, mesmo que por cima do tecido de nossas roupas. Gemidos escaparam, adentrando a orelha do outro, enquanto arrepiávamos.

Deus, isso era tão bom.

Você apoiou a testa no meu ombro, ofegante, apertando-me ainda mais contra seu corpo, parecendo querer nos fundir. Com a respiração em igual estado à sua, virei levemente a cabeça, de modo que pudesse bulir a pele do seu pescoço, numa pequena revanche do que você fazia em mim, pouco tempo antes.

E, assim como você, eu mordisquei, beijei e chupei a pele sensível da curva do seu pescoço, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer sob meu toque, deixando-me saber que você gostava disso, liberando tal deliciosa revelação juntamente aos ofegos e gemidos baixinhos, intercalados com breves e molhados selinhos na pele exposta que você conseguisse alcançar.

"Meu Deus, Davey..." você murmurou, erguendo a cabeça de modo que pudéssemos nos encarar. Ficamos um tempo apenas nos fixando, antes de você inclinar-se, voltando a aproximar nossos rostos, a ponta de nossos narizes se roçando e nossas respirações se misturando.

"Se quer saber..." murmurei, cerrando os olhos em deleite, minhas íris fixas na pouca distância entre nossas bocas. "Eu estou adorando essa idéia de aposta."

Você riu, mordiscando meu piercing, puxandoo-o para você, quase fazendo nossos lábios se roçarem. Apertamo-nos, novamente, contra o outro, roçando-nos novamente. Um ofego escapou por nossos lábios, adentrando a boca do outro devido à pouca distância entre nossos rostos. "Você sabe que é sexy como o inferno, não sabe?"

Sua voz saiu embolada por causa da jóia que ainda segurava entre seus lábios, mas isso não me importava, realmente: eu sabia não estar em condições de manter as provocações verbais, porque – diabos! – o fato de qualquer movimento de nossos corpos, fazer com que nos roçássemos, fazia qualquer frase lógica sumir de minha mente.

"Cale a maldita boca, droga." resmungei, ofegante. Você riu.

"Quer me beijar, meu bem?" perguntou, finalmente liberando meu piercing, beijando meu queixo, bem à baixo do meu lábio. "Vamos, juro que não vou fazer nada demais com você." murmurou, baixinho, agora beijando o espaço entre minha boca e minha bochecha. "Eu sei que você quer, Dave..."

"Shut the fuck up, Bouvier." repeti, minhas mãos apertando com força o tecido de sua calça. "Você sabe que eu quero, inferno."

Senti seu sorriso, você voltando a mordiscar meu piercing. "Apenas faça, meu bem." ri, apertando ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu.

"Depois de você." resmunguei, mesmo sabendo que não teria tal boa vontade por muito mais tempo.

Você sorriu, uma de suas mãos saindo do bolso de minha calça, esgueirando-se por sob o tecido da minha camiseta, espalmando minhas costas. "Por que ser tão orgulhoso, uh?" indagou, soltando meu piercing e voltando a brincar com a pele do meu pescoço. "Se quer fazer, faça sem se preocupar com as conseqüências."

Ofegei, apertando os olhos e voltando a apoiar a cabeça na parede atrás de mim. "O mesmo para você, gato. Sei que você quer me beijar como se fosse a última coisa que faríamos em vida."

Você não disse nada, preferindo apenas continuar a bulir com meu pescoço, enquanto seus dedos, em minhas costas, começavam a arranhá-la levemente, fazendo-me arrepiar. "You know what?" perguntou, por fim, voltando a erguer a cabeça.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. "O quê?"

Você apenas colou nossos lábios, num selinho forte, suas mãos puxando-me contra você, quase erguendo-me do chão. "Dane-se a aposta." foi tudo o que você disse, antes de invadir minha boca com sua língua.

Fechei meus olhos, movendo meus lábios contra os seus, rápidos e famintos: uma de minhas mãos pousou no seu ombro, apertando um punhado do tecido, enquanto a outra perdia-se entre as mexas castanhas do seu cabelo, puxando-o levemente.

Suas mãos moveram-se até alcançar a base de minha coluna, seus braços fortes enlaçando meu corpo magro, erguendo-me do chão.

Ri contra sua boca, minhas mãos indo pousar na lateral de seu pescoço, nossos lábios ainda unidos.

E as borboletas bobas voltaram a dançar seu balé desengonçado, enquanto aquele friozinho na barriga também lembrava-me de sua existência.

E era tão divino poder provar de sua boca como eu fazia agora: inebriava-me, dominava-me de uma forma que eu nunca achei ser possível, considerando a facilidade com que todos ao meu arredor sempre beijaram várias pessoas no mesmo dia.

Entrementes, todos eles nunca haviam encontrado uma pessoa como você: alguém que sabe fazer ser especial e único, não importando quantas vezes eu já houvesse tido a sorte de provar-lhe os lábios bonitos.

Todos eles nunca haviam beijado com qualquer sentimento que fosse além da luxúria e eles não tinham idéia do paraíso que estavam perdendo. Mas, talvez, fosse você quem fizesse parecer como o paraíso.

Você terminou o beijo com um selinho, colocando-me de volta ao chão, permitindo-me sentir as pernas bambas. "Bem, graças a Deus você decidiu perder a aposta..." murmurei, abrindo os olhos e inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para cima, de modo que pudesse sondar seus olhos. "Estava esperando por esse beijo desde que concordamos com ela."

Você riu, espalmando sua mão no meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha. "Agradeça-me depois por não ter resistido por mais tempo." e ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazende-me gargalhar, enquanto enlaçava seu pescoço com meus braços, ficando na ponta dos pés, de modo que minha boca ficasse na altura da sua.

"Prometo não pegar pesado com você." ri da careta desdenhosa que você fez, beijando-lhe levemente os lábios. "Mas não agora. Estamos ficando atrasados." completei, quando você tentou aprofundar o toque, um sorriso sacana nos meus lábios.

"É, certo." foi tudo o que você resmungou, sua expressão deixando claro que você preferia ficar ali, agindo como se a apostar que fizemos não houvesse terminado há poucos minutos. "Mas você poderia me dar mais um beijo, como consolação por ter me entregado aos seus encantos." completou, erguendo a sobrancelha, fazendo-me rir.

"Vou pensar no seu caso." não pude evitar sorrir ao ouvir um resmungo inteligível, colando nossos lábios, mantendo a sonda de nossos olhos. Senti você sorrir contra minha boca, seus braços enlaçando meu corpo, puxando-me para você.

Permiti que meus dedos coçassem sua nuca levemente, enquanto meus olhos cerravam-se sob o êxtase que o toque de sua pele diretamente na minha – sua mão voltou a se esgueirar por sob o tecido de minha camiseta –, causava.

Nossos lábios ameigaram-se, o deleite obrigando-nos a esconder nossas íris, de modo que pudéssemos aproveitar e memorizar ainda mais cada pequena sensação que corria por nossos corpos sempre que nossos lábios estavam juntos.

O coração chicoteava minha caixa torácica com violência, parecendo desejar poder sair correndo, enquanto minha respiração tornava-se falha conforme a intensidade do beijo aumentava. Minhas pernas tremiam levemente, mas, eu pensei, depois de toda a provocação que eu experimentara há alguns minutos, esse leve temor em minhas pernas não era nada, realmente, mas ainda assim delicioso.

Foi nesse momento, também, que notei que não importava o quão longe pudéssemos ir: as borboletas sempre voltariam a divertir-se em meu estômago, com sua dança desordenada, toda vez que eu tivesse a chance de beijar-lhe os lábios tentadores.

E não apenas borboletas, mas também aquele friozinho na barriga, que sempre esgueirava-se delicada e lentamente, esperando o momento para aparecer com total força, adorando realizar um estranho dueto com os arrepios deliciosos que serpenteiam minha coluna.

Sem esquecer, é claro, do mais puro enlevo em que me encontrava toda vez que tinha a oportunidade de aproximar-me dessa forma de você: era apenas como se o mundo ao arredor houvesse parado, como se alguém houvesse desligado o som, fazendo-me achar existir apenas você e eu, em tal momento único e especial. Em tal momento memorável e adorável.

Era curiosa a maneira como nossos lábios se encaixavam com perfeição, da mesma maneira que meu corpo parecia completar o seu: curiosa, porém amável e viciante.

Terminamos o beijo com um selinho rápido, antes de nos afastarmos lentamente, rindo de nada em especial. Talvez, rindo das situações bobas que criávamos para, então, transformá-las nas mais puras e apaixonantes, que dois colegiais poderiam imaginar, não importando, entrementes, se as outras pessoas as achassem patéticas ou apenas melosas demais.

"Nós realmente precisamos ir agora, Pierre." falei, ainda de frente para você, que sorriu em resposta, concordando com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto segurava minha mão com a própria, enlaçando nossos dedos.

"Então vamos, meu anjo." respondeu, um sorriso bonito nos lábios. Você não parecia, realmente, chateado por ter perdido a aposta, mas não era como se eu não pudesse entender o por quê.

Entre sorrisos tolos, risadinhas por nada em especial e olhares não-tão-discretos-mas-extremamente-intensos, chegamos na minha casa, deparando-nos com a normal algazarra que era durante a semana, sempre que Julie insistia em levar suas amiguinhas até lá.

Brinquedos estavam espalhados pelo jardim, quebrando a mesmice da tonalidade verde predominante, já que mamãe não tinha paciência para flores e papai, bem... Ele não era o tipo de cara que ligava para qualquer aparência que não fosse a própria.

Soltando minha mão da sua, agachei-me apenas para pegar a boneca que eu sabia ser a favorita de Julie – muito embora ela insistisse em dizer não gostar do brinquedo, por ser daquelas feitas de pano.

Ergui-me, fixando o rosto da pequena boneca pensando que estava na hora de lavá-la: bem, isso teria que esperar até a noite e aí, talvez, eu o fizesse. "Ela tem quantos anos?" você perguntou, aproximando-se, pousando sua mão nas minhas costas.

Ergui minha cabeça, fixando seus olhos com os meus e sorrindo. "Cinco." você sorriu pra mim, seus olhos correndo brevemente para o brinquedo em minha mão.

"Ela deve ser adorável." ri, dando de ombros, enquanto você beijava minha testa. "Quero dizer, se você é o irmão dela, é claro que ela é adorável."

Balancei a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas corarem levemente, perguntando-me como você conseguia fazer-me corar com tanta facilidade. "Não seja bobo." murmurei, ficando na ponta dos pés e pressionando nossos lábios levemente. "Só uma coisa..." suspirei, permitindo que meu sorriso sumisse. Você apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, não parecendo entender o porque da minha atitude. "Meu pai provavelmente vai estar em casa, e ele ainda não sabe sobre você... Só minha mãe sabe, mas não acho que ela tenha dito algo." mordisquei o lábio, desviando meus olhos dos seus. "Então... Será que você poderia...?"

"Tudo bem." você me interrompeu, entendendo o que eu queria te pedir para agir como se fôssemos apenas amigos. Sorrimos.

"Obrigado."

Você mandou uma piscadela pra mim, um sorriso charmoso nos lábios. Suspirei pesadamente, torcendo para que papai estivesse de bom humor e que, para variar, não estivesse reclamando em altos brandos, sentado em uma cadeira da cozinha, enquanto mamãe dava os últimos toques no jantar.

Caminhamos até o interior da casa, sendo recebidos pelo som da televisão ligada em um canal de desenhos qualquer, mas que era completamente ignorado: os gritinhos e as risadinhas de Julie e suas três amiguinhas juntavam-se ao barulho da televisão, tornando a algazarra ainda pior.

E, como não podia ser diferente, papai estava reclamando – muito mais alto que o normal – de qualquer coisa, sua voz grossa ecoando da cozinha, rolando por toda a casa.

Suspirei, pensando no quanto minha família era vergonhosa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Suspirei, pensando no quanto minha família era vergonhosa._

Você devia estar achando que esse era o momento mais patético e constrangedor de toda a sua vida: obviamente, você não estava acostumado a ver uma casa em tal desordem sonora. Mesmo porque, sua família era completamente educada – mesmo que Jonhathan existisse – e tinha um bom senso de ridículo.

"Vergonhoso..." resmunguei para mim mesmo, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Mãe, cheguei e trouxe Pierre. Vamos estar lá em cima." completei com a voz uma oitava acima do normal, antes de procurar sua mão e, segurando-a entre a minha, puxei você comigo.

Subimos a escada em silêncio, enquanto eu via seus olhos correrem por todos os lados, fixando as várias fotos de Julie e eu que mamãe insistia em deixar penduras nas paredes da casa.

Entramos no meu quarto, encontrando-o mais arrumado do que ele realmente era, usualmente. "Casa legal..." você murmurou, não parecendo tão certo sobre o que dizer, mas eu agradeci por você ter puxado um assunto, quebrando o silêncio incomodo que ficara.

Sorri, virando-me para você, fixando seus olhos pela primeira vez desde que entramos. "Valeu, eu acho."

Você sorriu, tirando sua mochila das costas e colocando-a sobre a cadeira que havia na frente da escrivaninha. Segui seu movimento, jogando a minha própria em um canto qualquer.

"Minha família tende a ser histérica..." falei, sentando-me na cama, indicando para você fazer o mesmo. "Então... É, ignore todos, coma e faça de conta que não é com você."

Você riu, sentando-se ao meu lado; sua mão pousando nos meus cabelos, iniciando um carinho singelo, fazendo-me ronronar bem baixinho, meus olhos cerrando-se levemente. "Não se preocupe. Minha família é pior quando todos estão juntos. Num encontro de família, quero dizer." explicou ao ver minhas sobrancelhas erguerem-se, descrentes.

Ri, empurrando levemente seu ombro. "O que está insinuando?" foi sua vez de rir, enquanto dava de ombros.

"Nada." rimos como dois bobos, nossos olhos fixos. "Só que você faz jus a histeria." e ergueu as sobrancelhas, brincalhão.

Soltei uma exclamação abafada e, rindo, pulei sobre você, seu corpo caindo sobre o colchão fofo comigo por cima, enquanto riamos, sem realmente notar o quão comprometedor seria se alguém entrasse.

Meus dedos correram rápidos sobre sua barriga, fazendo você cerrar os olhos e começar a gargalhar, o som delicioso da sua risada ecoando pelo quarto, fazendo-me rir também, enquanto você se contorcia, tentando livrar-se de minhas mãos.

Você finalmente conseguiu segurar meus pulsos entre suas mãos, obrigando-me a parar ao me puxar para você, fazendo-me deitar sobre seu corpo. Continuávamos a rir – menos que antes –, enquanto nossos olhos prendiam-se nos do outro, até que o som de nosso riso sumisse, sobrando apenas sorrisos bobos.

Sem que eu notasse, meus lábios aproximaram-se dos seus, tocando-os num roçar singelo. "Sabe..." você murmurou, enquanto ainda estávamos perdidos nos olhos do outro. Fiz um barulho qualquer apenas para mostrar que estava ouvindo. "Acho que estou me apaixonando por você." as palavras saíram murmuradas, quebrando a barreira dos seus lábios, chocando-se contra os meus, enquanto meus olhos permaneciam, incrédulos, presos nos seus, procurando qualquer vestígio de brincadeira, mesmo que eu soubesse que você não seria capaz de.

Meu coração batia desesperado em minha caixa torácica, chicoteando dolorosamente, enquanto minha respiração acelerava no mais puro sentimento de felicidade; da mais pura sensação de êxtase. As borboletas, sempre tão bem vindas e engraçadinhas, bailaram ainda mais animadas do que antes, enquanto aquele friozinho na barriga parecia tomar conta de todo o meu corpo.

E o fato de que eu tinha seu corpo colado ao meu, nossos lábios se roçando e as respirações se misturando, apenas fazia o momento soar tão mais perfeito do que, provavelmente, era.

Seus braços enlaçaram minha cintura, enquanto você esperava que eu falasse algo – mesmo que sua expressão deixasse claro o quão hesitante você estava –, mas não era como se existisse algo que conseguisse quebrar a barreira de surpresa que nublava minha mente nesse momento.

Por isso, fiz o que me pareceu mais sensato: cobri sua bochecha com minha mão, meus lábios se esticando no maior sorriso que eu poderia lembrar-me de já ter dado em toda minha vida. "Oh, Pierre..." foi a única coisa que consegui balbuciar, antes de colar meus lábios com os seus, minha outra mão apertando um punhado do tecido de sua camiseta, enquanto fechávamos os olhos.

Você ameigou meus lábios com os seus, uma de suas mãos indo espalmar minhas costas, por sob o tecido da camiseta, enquanto a outra escondia-se entre as mechas do meu cabelo, bagunçando-os. Um arrepio serpenteou meu corpo quando seus dedos, em minhas costas, iniciaram um carinho singelo e deleitoso.

E, mais uma vez, foi como se o mundo tivesse apenas parado de rodar: éramos apenas nós dois, perdidos nos pequenos carinhos, embalados pelos lábios dos outros, nossas línguas se encontrando num toque cheio de sentimentos, até então, confusos e desconhecidos, mas que se revelaram imensos e maravilhosos.

Não importava, realmente, que fazia pouquíssimo tempo que nos conhecíamos: o fato é que parece que eu te tenho ao meu lado desde sempre e nunca, _nunca_ iria cansar-me de ficar dessa forma com você.

Nunca iria cansar-me de ser acariciado por suas mãos quentes, enquanto seus lábios macios encaixavam-se com perfeição aos meus, nossas línguas enlaçando-se com tamanha devoção que nunca achei possível nutrir por alguém, como nutria por você.

Cada segundo ao seu lado apenas fazia com que tudo duplicasse de intensidade, que tudo parecesse ainda mais perfeito, ainda mais certo e duradouro. Você fazia cada breve segundo contar e eu te agradecia em silêncio toda vez, porque – tão estranhamente – eu sentia sua falta sempre que você não estava por perto.

E se isso era estar apaixonado, eu queria passar minha vida toda preso à esse sentimento e todas as sensações divinas que ele tinha o poder de provocar; eu queria passar minha vida nutrindo tal sentimento por você, e apenas você. Porque você sempre seria o único. Sempre seria aquele que roubara meu coração e, assustadoramente, minha alma para si, mas não era como se eu não quisesse que você fizesse isso.

Você era especial, e isso sempre me bastou para saber que você era o único que tomaria conta de mim quando eu me entregasse completamente, sem medo de me ferir, sem medo de ser usado. Apenas querendo ser amado e, Deus, você estava fazendo-me sentir de uma maneira maravilhosa, de uma maneira que eu nunca senti antes, durante dezessete anos.

E você fazia esses dois dias soarem como uma vida.

"Acho..." você começou quando nossos lábios se separaram, permitindo que nossas respirações ofegantes se misturassem. "Que eu vou aceitar isso como um 'acho que eu também'." ri de você, roçando a ponta do meu nariz ao seu.

Minha mão, pousada em seu tórax, deslizou até seu pescoço, esgueirando-se para sua nuca, coçando-a levemente, enquanto a fragrância deliciosa do seu perfume se atrevia pelas minhas vias respiratórias, embriagando-me, viciando-me.

Sua mão arranhou minhas costas ao deslizar até a base da minha coluna, fazendo-me tremer entre seus braços fortes; minha mão em sua bochecha indo perder-se entre as mechas de seu cabelo. "Foi só uma tentativa boba de lhe deixar saber o quanto me afeta, muito embora não tenha chegado nem aos pés do que você realmente faz comigo."

Você suspirou contra meus lábios, apertando-me no seu abraço, colando nossos lábios novamente. Mas antes que nossas línguas pudessem encontrar-se uma vez mais, a porta do quarto abriu bruscamente, fazendo-me dar um pulo em susto, afastando-me de você tão rápido que eu nunca achei ser capaz.

Meus olhos arregalados focaram-se na porta, meu coração batendo descompassado e a respiração tão mais ofegante do que antes.

Mas não foi como se eu houvesse tido algum tempo de registrar o que estava acontecendo: tão logo meu corpo sentou-se bruscamente sobre o colchão, outro pequeno e gordinho chocou-se contra meu tórax, fazendo-me cair de costas em minha cama. "David ta namorando, David ta namorando." a voz de Julie soou, cantarolada, pelo meu quarto, fazendo-me suspirar aliviado, vendo você fazer o mesmo ao meu lado, embora suas sobrancelhas estivessem erguidas.

"Droga, Julie. Não te ensinaram a bater antes de entrar?" perguntei num resmungo, sentando-me, ajeitando-a sobre minhas coxas. Os cabelos castanhos, quase loiros e cacheados, caiam bagunçados por seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos verdes brilhavam pelo riso, revezando-se entre você e eu, voltando a cantarolar que estávamos namorando. Girei os olhos. "Pare com isso." ela riu, o som pueril invadindo o quarto e deixando à mostra a os dentes pequenos e branquinhos.

"Posso contar pro papai que vocês estão namorando?" ela perguntou, corando um pouquinho ao ver seus olhos se arregalarem e se fixarem em mim, esperando pela resposta.

Bem, confessar que podíamos estar apaixonados não queria dizer que tínhamos um relacionamento tão sério quanto um namoro, e não era como se, de algum modo, eu quisesse apressar as coisas, ou ainda te fazer pensar que eu estava te pressionando.

"Não estamos namorando, Jul..." murmurei em resposta, sentindo meu rosto esquentar, não podendo deixar de pensar no quanto conversar sobre isso com minha irmã de cinco anos era constrangedor, ainda mais tendo você ao meu lado.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Papai sempre disse que quando as pessoas juntam as bocas, como vocês estavam fazendo, é porque estão namorando..."

Resmunguei qualquer coisa inteligível até pra mim mesmo, pensando que não tinha, realmente, como as coisas ficarem piores. "Eu sei, Julie, mas não é o nosso caso, okay? E não abra a boca para o papai."

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo por fim. "Que seja. Papai mandou vocês descerem para jantar." concordei com um aceno de cabeça, vendo-a pular de meu colo e correr para fora do quarto. Suspirando, passei uma mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, antes de olhar para você.

"Eu..." mordisquei o lábio inferior. "Desculpe por isso."

Você sorriu, dando de ombros. "Não precisa se desculpa a cada coisa que sua família faz." sorri de leve. Você inclinou-se na minha direção, beijando-me brevemente, antes de nos levantarmos e descermos para o que, eu sabia, seria o pior jantar da minha vida.

Comemos, estranhamente, em silêncio, o qual era eventualmente quebrado por Julie e suas amiguinhas, comentando qualquer coisa sobre algum desenho bobo e rindo sobre isso.

Mamãe, vez ou outra, olhava para você e para mim e colocava um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios, como que dizendo saber de algo que, de repente, nem nós mesmo sabíamos.

E papai... Bem, ele comia lentamente, seus olhos presos fixamente em você, que não parecia se importar com a sonda intensa e interrupta, mesmo que vez ou outra se remexesse, incomodado.

Quando todos terminaram de comer, mamãe recolheu os pratos e copos – você aproveitando para elogiar e agradecer pela comida –, enquanto as crianças saiam correndo da mesa, indo sentar-se em frente à televisão.

Papai se recostou na cadeira, os braços apoiados na borda da mesa, as íris ainda presas em você. "Obrigado pela comida, mamãe." agradeci, sorrindo para ela. "Vamos subir."

Afastei a cadeira, mas antes que pudesse sequer fazer menção de me levantar, a voz do meu pai nos impediu de sair dali o mais rápido possível. "Ainda não, Phillippe." resmunguei qualquer coisa pelo uso do meu nome do meio, sabendo que isso significava que ele estava bravo com qualquer coisa. "Quero conversar com seu amigo."

Gemi baixinho, lamentando o fato de papai não poder dar uma brecha uma única vez. "Certo." resmunguei, ajeitando a cadeira mais uma vez, lançando-lhe um olhar que deixava claro que estava lhe pedindo desculpas.

Você apenas sorriu de leve, voltando a olhar para meu pai. "Algum problema, senhor Desrosiers?" você perguntou, não parecendo realmente preocupado com a carranca que papai sustentava em sua direção.

Papai sorriu de leve, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Isso depende, meu jovem. Você, por acaso, é Pierre Bouvier?" ergui as sobrancelhas, perguntando-me como diabos papai sabia o seu sobrenome.

Você me olhou brevemente, parecendo se perguntar a mesma coisa, mas pareceu ver que eu estava tão confuso quanto você, pois logo voltou a olhar para meu pai. "Sim..." você respondeu, não parecendo tão certo sobre falar a verdade, mas ainda assim o fazendo.

Meu pai deu de ombros, voltando a se recostar na cadeira. "Então, sim, temos um problema."

Engoli em seco, pensando em como esganaria Julie lentamente, por ter aberto a boca para papai sobre nós dois: quero dizer, o que mais poderia deixá-lo mais bravo que isso?

Você piscou lentamente, parecendo tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, mas não parecendo realmente preocupado com o que papai poderia fazer. Não que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa que fosse além de berrar com você, mas não era como se eu tivesse com a mínima vontade necessária de brigar com meu pai depois que você fosse embora.

"Nós temos?" você perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e eu poderia jurar que você estava vasculhando sua mente atrás de qualquer motivo que papai pudesse ter para estar de birra com você.

Não havia nada, realmente, muito embora eu tivesse quase certeza de que Julie havia contado à meu pai que estávamos nos beijando quando ela entrou no quarto.

Pequeno ser dos infernos.

"Sim, temos." papai ergueu uma única sobrancelha, não parecendo satisfeito com sua indiferença. Eu diria que ele está furioso, mesmo que ele parecesse estar furioso o tempo todo. "Sabe, Bouvier, eu não me importo que meu filho tenha amiguinhos ricos, com papais influentes e o caramba. Realmente não me importo. O problema é quando esses amiguinhos começam a agir como se fossem melhores, e tentam fazer caridade."

Okay, isso não tinha nada a ver com o que fazíamos antes do jantar, o que me fez retirar todos os impropérios que pensei sobre minha irmãzinha.

Qual era a droga do problema, então?

Olhei para você, notando-o tão confuso e incomodado com tudo, quanto eu estava. Quero dizer, papai mesmo havia dito não se importar com o fato de eu ter amigos em alguma classe social superior a nossa, e ele realmente nunca se importou ou, sequer, tratou mal tais amigos. Então não era como se eu, realmente, estivesse entendendo porque ele estava agindo dessa forma com você.

Papai tinha um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios, olhando para você tão fixamente quanto em todo o jantar. Você, no entanto, apenas passou uma mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os, antes de dar de ombros. "Bem, não me lembro de já feito alguma caridade, de qualquer modo. Ao menos, nenhuma que pudesse deixar as pessoas chateadas, mesmo que aí não fosse mais uma caridade legal."

Vi meu pai cerrar os olhos, o sorriso sumindo por completo. E, embora eu estivesse adorando perceber que você não se permitia abalar e, ainda, desafiava meu pai, tive medo do que ele poderia lhe dizer. Medo de que te afastasse de mim.

"Bem, suponho que David tenha mencionado os motivos que nos trouxeram para Montreal..." você concordou com um aceno de cabeça. "E você, obviamente, achando que tinha algum tipo de obrigação de ajudar os mais desafortunados, correu até seu papai para contar à ele e implorar para que, puxa, ele doasse um serviço para o pai daquele seu amiguinho de escola desamparado e que não tem tudo o que quer, como você."

Você piscou, confuso. Você sabia o que tinha feito com que eu me mudasse para Montreal, mas era claro que seu pai não havia lhe contado que o meu não tinha um emprego. "Eu não..."

"Se quer ter amigos de classe inferior a sua, meu jovem, aprenda a aceitar o fato de que eles não podem ter as mesmas coisas que você, e que se você for amigo de verdade, não vai tentar mudar isso."

Você parecia realmente chocado com o quanto meu pai poderia ser grosso quando queria, mas não era exatamente isso que estava me preocupando; era mais a forma como você iria me tratar depois desse incidente: muitos amigos, com os quais papai havia extremamente grosseiro antes, não olharam mais para minha cara.

Eles eram completamente dispensáveis, por isso sequer me importei com tal fato. Mas você nunca sequer chegou perto de ser dispensável para mim: eu tinha uma estranha necessidade de você, a qual mesmo quando você estava ao meu lado parecia não ser satisfeita.

Não era como se eu estivesse disposto a aprender a viver com tal necessidade sem ter você ao meu lado, por isso bufei, chamando a atenção do meu pai. "Pierre não tem nada a ver com isso, se não percebeu, papai. Ele sequer sabe o que você está passando. Fui eu quem falou com o senhor Bouvier, e está na cara de Pierre que ele não sabe de nada, então... Apenas pare de agir como um completo idiota."

Você me olhou confuso e meu pai, furioso. Ignorei-o e, levantando-me, te puxei pela mão para fora da cozinha, passando por minha mãe, que parecia confusa com o que estava acontecendo, mas a ignorei, parando de andar apenas quando alcancei o jardim.

Permaneci de costas para você, sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas de raiva: papai tinha a habilidade de ferrar as melhores coisas da minha vida e não era como se eu quisesse abrir mão da melhor que já me aconteceu. "David..." puxei o ar com força, fechando os olhos, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem, fazendo-me abaixar a cabeça, não querendo lhe encarar nesse momento.

Mas você não pareceu compartilhar tal sentimento, porque instante seguinte pude sentir seus braços enlaçarem meu corpo, o seu colando-se ao meu, por trás, seu queixo pousando no meu ombro, enquanto eu sentia seu olhar na lateral do meu rosto. "Meu pai é a pessoa mais... Mesquinha, arrogante, estúpida e completamente desnecessária do mundo todo. Você não precisava ter ouvido nada disso, não você e..."

"Está tudo bem, anjo." permiti que uma risadinha sem qualquer humor escapasse por meus lábios, antes de me virar para você, fazendo-o se afastar, parecendo preocupado com as lágrimas que corriam por meu rosto e, ao mesmo tempo, assustado com o olhar de raiva que eu lhe mandava, mesmo que tal sentimento não fosse sua culpa.

"Não, não está tudo bem." retruquei, cerrando os punhos. "Esse foi o momento mais... Ridículo e constrangedor de toda a minha vida e eu não fazia, ou faço, a mínima questão de tê-lo passado com você, principalmente porque você ouviu um sermão sem qualquer sentido, ou tendo qualquer..." mas você não me permitiu terminar meu discurso sem qualquer nexo, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e colando nossos lábios.

Senti meu corpo relaxa sob o toque da sua boca na minha, enquanto levava minhas próprias mãos até as suas, segurando-as carinhosamente.

Senti seus dedos acariciarem a pele do meu rosto, enquanto nossos lábios continuavam unidos: você secando minhas lágrimas, enquanto eu sentia as já tão bem conhecidas borboletas, lembrando-me que não importava o que meu pai fizesse ou falasse, você poderia sempre me acalmar e mandar a dor embora com um mero sorriso.

Suspirei contra seus lábios, afastando-nos e abrindo meus olhos, fixando-os nos seus, que iniciaram uma sonda intensa. "Seu pai deve ter os motivos dele para ter falado tudo aquilo, mas certamente nenhum deles inclui você ser o culpado, então... Relaxe, anjo. Seu pai não vai nos prejudicar, absolutamente."

"Eu..." comecei incerto, mordiscando meu lábio inferior, tentado a quebrar nossa sonda, mas sabendo não ser realmente capaz de. "Tenho medo de que, como sempre, ele afaste quem me é importante. Nunca realmente importou, mas você é diferente, sabe disso."

Você sorriu, nossas mãos ainda unidas, bem como nossos olhos, de uma maneira tão sincera e profunda, tão cheia de cumplicidade e promessas, como nunca antes havíamos nos olhado. Um olhar diferente e especial, meramente gravado por sua importância sumaria.

Você pareceu não conseguir encontrar palavras que pudessem formular uma resposta boa o bastante, por isso apenas cerrou seus olhos, roçando a ponta de nossos narizes, suas mãos escorregando para meu pescoço, arrepiando-me.

Soltando suas mãos, pousei minhas próprias no seu rosto, a ponta dos dedos acariciando de leve suas bochechas, vendo seu sorriso doce aumentar ligeiramente. Sorri em resposta, cerrando meus próprios olhos, tentando memorizar cada pequeno arrepio que seus dedos na pele sensível de meu pescoço, provocavam.

Nossos lábios encontraram-se uma vez mais, colando-se num selinho longo, enquanto mantínhamos nossa sonda. Não saberia dizer quando tempo ficamos assim, com os lábios juntos, os olhos presos e as mãos distribuindo carinhos singelos pelo rosto e pescoço do outro, antes de nos separarmos.

"Acho melhor eu ir..." você murmurou, muito embora o tom usado deixasse claro que não era isso que você queria fazer no momento. E, embora também não fosse a minha vontade, sabia que isso seria o melhor.

"Não quero que vá..." respondi no mesmo tom, erguendo minhas sobrancelhas ao ver você sorrir de leve, antes de juntar nossos lábios vez mais, muito mais brevemente do que qualquer toque antes.

Nenhuma outra palavra foi dita, de modo que permanecemos assim: ameigando os lábios do outro, nossos dedos continuando os carinhos, num modo de acalmar ao outro, numa forma de conquistar ao outro, também.

Entrementes, quando você repetiu uma vez mais que achava melhor ir embora, eu apenas suspirei pesadamente, concordando, antes de mandar você esperar que eu pegasse sua mochila em meu quarto, porque era óbvio que meu pai não iria querer lhe ver tão cedo novamente.

Entrei em casa, sentindo o olhar raivoso de meu pai me acompanhar por todo o trajeto, enquanto eu ia pegar sua mochila e voltava para o jardim, entregando-a para você, que me sorriu agradecido.

Despedimo-nos com um juntar de lábios e um roçar de narizes, prometendo que conversaríamos melhor no dia seguinte, quando não mais envergonhasse lembrar de tal momento, mesmo que eu soubesse que ficaria encabulado desse jantar para o resto da minha vida.

Separamo-nos relutantes, e eu fiquei observando você caminhar para sua casa, até que você sumisse do meu campo de visão, notando apenas agora que havia um pequeno sorriso bobo na esquina de meus lábios.

E quando meu pai berrou meu nome, do interior da casa, eu soube que ele observara todo esse momento, fazendo o meu sorriso sumir, sabendo que agora seria apenas uma continuação para o que começara na cozinha, momentos antes.

Mas não era como se eu me importasse de brigar com ele, entrementes. Da mesma forma que nunca realmente se importou com as coisas que eu pensou ou faço, eu não me importava com o que ele pudesse pensar de mim agora que tivera a confirmação que nunca se veria sendo apresentado à uma "loira gostosa" como se ele sempre falara sonhar.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça, pensando seriamente em apenas ignorar o chamado de meu pai e caminhar para meu quarto, trancar-me lá e sair apenas quando desse a hora de ir para a escola, mas papai parecia realmente tentado a brigar, então, quando viu-me passando reto pela porta da sala, chamou-me uma vez mais.

Bufei, pensando no quanto seria realmente desnecessário isso tudo.

"O quê?" resmunguei, escorando-me no batente da porta e cruzando meus braços em frente ao peito. Papai estava parado no meio da sala, a expressão fechada, os cabelos desgrenhados e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

Ao ouvir minha indagação mal educada, ergueu as sobrancelhas, medindo-me. "Pode me explicar que putaria foi essa no meu jardim?"

Dei de ombros. "Exatamente a putaria que você viu, nada mais." ergui as sobrancelhas. "Ou você apenas acha que tenha sido uma putaria por, talvez, sua vontade ao dar tal show depois do jantar, fosse que Pierre sumisse da minha vida. Mas não deu muito certo, acho que deu pra notar, mesmo que sua percepção seja uma droga."

Papai bufou, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. "E você acha _certo_ ficar com tanta... Intimidade com uma pessoa que você conhece há, o quê? Dois dias? E, pior, com um _garoto_?"

Deixei um sorriso debochado despontar na esquina dos meus lábios, voltando a dar de ombros. "Bem, sim, levando em conta que eu tenho atração por ele."

"Atração não segura relacionamento nenhum." papai sorriu parecendo se sentir vitorioso, mas não é como se ele estivesse apresentando tanta lógica quanto pretendia.

"Yeah, menos ainda grosseria. Sabe, um dia mamãe vai se cansar da merda toda que você tem posto na família que vocês constituíram. Eu me preocuparia mais com isso do que com o relacionamento homossexual do meu filho, se fosse você, porque é óbvio que os filhos iriam embora com a mãe e o pai ficaria sozinho, remoendo-se em culpa por ser tão mal agradecido."

"Não fale como se entendesse de alguma coisa." papai resmungou, cerrando os punhos e parando na minha frente.

Ergui levemente a cabeça, de modo que pudesse fixar seus olhos, uma única sobrancelha levantada em sarcasmo. "Se você parar de tentar afastar as pessoas que se tornam verdadeiramente especiais para mim, eu juro que paro de esfregar a doce verdade na sua cara."

Papai abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas não era como se eu estivesse com algum ânimo para sustentar essa discussão. Suspirei. "Eu esperava que você pudesse, ao menos, me deixar ser feliz ao lado de alguém que é realmente importante para mim, mas parece que você não se importa tanto quanto tenta fazer parecer com esses seus sermões vazies sobre moralidade."

E, sem esperar resposta, apenas girei sobre meus calcanhares, caminhando para meu quarto, sem me preocupar com o que ele poderia fazer a seguir, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele não faria nada apenas como _sempre_.

Entrei no meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim, pensando no que você deveria estar achando de mim nesse momento. Fato era: não importava o quanto você tentasse me acalmar, nada iria tirar da minha cabeça como você iria me tratar a partir do dia seguinte e, menos ainda, nada faria com que eu esquecesse a vergonha absurda que eu estava sentindo por causa desse jantar idiota.

Bufei quando ouvi a voz do meu pai soar pela casa toda, tão mais alta que nunca antes, reclamando para minha mãe sobre qualquer coisa que eu não queria entender, por isso, apenas liguei o rádio em um volume alto o bastante para não ter que ouvir nada, além da música.

Não era justo você ter que pagar o pato por meu pai ser um idiota estúpido, que não sabia reconhecer que realmente precisava do trabalho – ou o inferno que fosse – que seu pai havia oferecido. E dane-se, de qualquer modo, se papai prefere ficar tendo que contar até o último centavo para ter certeza de que conseguiria pagar todas as contas.

Grunhindo, ainda com raiva, me joguei na cama, meus olhos fixando o teto, pensando em qualquer coisa, apenas para tentar me distrair de todo o mau-humor que me encontrava, conseguindo apenas pensar em tudo o que já havia passado com você, entretanto.

Mas eu não queria pensar em você nesse momento, porque eu sabia que, apesar das suas palavras, você estava bravo comigo, senão magoado. Eu sabia que, mesmo que por um minuto, você tinha me acusado de tudo o que meu pai havia lhe dito. E não importava se, depois, você notou que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Dane-se: eu devia saber que papai iria dar um jeito de ferrar qualquer relacionamento bom que eu conseguisse aqui e não devia ter cedido ao pedido de minha mãe em te levar para jantar em casa. Eu deveria ter arrumado alguma desculpa para que você nunca fosse lá.

Eu sequer deveria ter sido sincero com seu pai: deveria ter dito que estava tudo ótimo, que papai tinha o melhor emprego do mundo e que estava ganhando rios de dinheiro. Talvez, assim o idiota estúpido tivesse sido menos mal-educado com você e não me faria ter a ridícula certeza de que você daria um jeito de me chutar para fora da sua vida, assim que nos encontrássemos novamente.

E eu não me importei, realmente, com o quão idiota essa idéia me soou, porque não era nada parecida com alguma atitude que você tomaria, entrementes, era o que eu realmente achava que iria acontecer.

Eu realmente achava que se você não me chutasse para fora da sua vida, ao menos faria com que ficássemos sendo apenas conhecidos. Nada mais de beijos e de piadinhas idiotas – quem sabe alguma outra aposta deliciosa –, seriamos apenas amigos e somente tal palavra para definir minha relação com você, fazia doer.

Eu não queria ser apenas seu amigo, e achava que já havia deixando isso perfeitamente claro para você, se não com palavras, com atitudes. A idéia de não mais poder te tocar como venho fazendo desde que nos conhecemos, causava dor semelhante a pior que você pudesse imaginar.

Passei horas apenas pensando isso, deitado em minha cama, ouvindo uma música qualquer, sem me importar com as batidas insistentes do meu pai na minha porta. Depois de tudo, eu tive a certeza de que não estava apaixonado por você.

Eu tive a certeza de que estava amando você.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quando cheguei ao colégio no dia seguinte, você não estava no portão e também não estava na porta da minha sala, me esperando para que pudéssemos namorar antes das aulas.

Os horários daquele dia pareceram se arrastar ainda mais do que antes: a professora parecia estar falando em qualquer outra língua, tão monótona quanto se é possível ser, enquanto eu rabiscava no meu caderno, dessa vez tomando cuidado para não desenhar o seu nome ali.

Seus amigos também estavam estranhos: não se viraram uma única vez na minha direção para fazer gracinhas e sequer lançaram o típico olhar carrancudo, apenas ignorando-me.

Na troca de aulas, não nos cruzamos pelos corredores, e eu tinha certeza de que tínhamos que cruzar: isso me fez cabular a aula de Francês e me esconder num canto qualquer do colégio, para tentar adivinhar o quão bravo você deveria estar comigo.

E mesmo que não fizesse o mínimo sentindo, já que você havia me garantido que estava tudo bem na noite anterior, eu não poderia deixar de te dar toda a razão possível, uma vez que, se fosse comigo, eu sequer teria falado com você depois do ocorrido.

No seu lugar, eu estaria muito pau da vida e tinha minhas dúvidas se voltaria a sequer falar com você se o seu pai tivesse me tratado tão mal quanto o meu te tratou.

Bem, fosse como fosse, até esse momento tudo vinha mostrando que meus temores da noite anterior estavam certos: você realmente me chutaria para fora da sua vida e sequer seriamos amigos. Pior: pelo jeito, você faria todo o possível para que sequer cruzássemos no corredor.

E eu tinha certeza de que também não te encontraria no almoço. Bem, paciência: agora seria sentar numa mesa qualquer e comer sozinho, sem poder ter o prazer de fazê-lo enquanto ouço você me contando episódios da sua vida como se nos conhecêssemos desde sempre e você estivesse apenas me contando algo engraçado naquela tarde que não passamos juntos.

E, por Deus, dane-se que foram dois míseros dias; dane-se que eu não te conhecia tão bem quanto gostaria (e, de qualquer forma, eu já considerava te conhecer bem); dane-se que esse era mesmo o fim do que eu ousei pensar que poderia durar para minha vida toda; dane-se aquela pontinha de esperança de que você aparecesse, preocupado pelo fato de não termos nos visto nenhum momento desse dia.

Dane-se que essa esperança mínima apenas fazia doer ainda mais. Apenas dane-se.

"Dane-se esse amor estúpido..." resmunguei para mim mesmo, abraçando meus joelhos e escondendo meu rosto lá, pensando que não tinha como papai ter melhor arruinado meu relacionamento com a primeira pessoa que eu permiti um simples "gostar" transformar-se num "amar".

Veja bem, eu nunca fiquei com ninguém antes de você, mas não é como se eu nunca tivesse sentindo atração por alguém, ou não houvesse gostado de alguém antes. Mas, é claro, qualquer chance que eu tive antes, papai acabou com todas.

E acabou também com a que poderia transformar-se em algo duradouro. Nem eu mesmo saberia dizer o quanto estava odiando meu pai, enquanto pedia a qualquer Santo, cujo nome pudesse recordar-me, para que esse dia não passasse de um mal entendido ou, melhor, que fosse apenas um sonho ruim, e que logo eu pudesse estar novamente entre seus braços.

Que logo eu pudesse estar sentindo o seu perfume novamente; que pudesse me perder em seus olhos, enquanto as borboletas se revezavam em seu balé e o friozinho na barriga surgisse, sorrateiro e delicioso, uma vez mais.

Não me preocupei em ir comer algo quando o sinal que indicava o almoço soou, preferindo apenas me arrastar para a sala da minha próxima aula, sentando-me no fundo, de modo que pudesse encostar-me na parede e continuar a me lamuriar e a odiar meu pai.

De fato, permiti-me perder em tais pensamentos pelas últimas aulas do dia, não ouvindo realmente uma única palavra do que havia sido dito, o que provavelmente não era a melhor atitude a tomar se eu realmente pretendesse que o "amor estúpido" se danasse, mas ao mesmo tempo não era como se eu apenas pudesse te tirar da minha mente tão facilmente.

Ou, ainda, não era como se eu pudesse esquecer a fragrância do seu perfume tão simplesmente. O fato era que eu te tinha completamente desenhado em minha mente, do modo mais perfeito que me fosse possível, e não ia ser apenas a tristeza de ter te dado o pior jantar da sua vida que iria fazer sua imagem esvair-se, como se nunca houvesse significado nada.

Porque o tempo nunca, realmente, me significou alguma coisa: significava apenas o que você fazia-me sentir e em qual intensidade. E era bom demais para que eu pudesse desejar esquecer. E eu não queria.

Verdadeiramente, eu apenas queria poder voltar no tempo e não ter contado para minha mãe sobre você, ter esperado um pouco mais. Sempre ouvi dizer que, quando se começa muito rápido, acaba muito rápido.

Bem, nós começamos realmente rápido. E terminamos em igual velocidade, mas isso não fazia com que soasse menos perfeito ou intenso.

Achei que esse seria meu primeiro e mais estúpido amor. Completamente destroçado por grosserias daquele que, supostamente, deveria ser o que mais desejava me ver feliz. Completamente destroçado no primeiro erro.

Talvez não fosse tão forte, afinal.

Decidi tentar esquecer isso, mesmo que por alguns poucos minutos, enquanto caminhava para minha casa, praticamente me arrastado no caminho para o lado de fora do colégio.

Entrementes, você parecia sempre achar que fazer as coisas completamente ao contrário do que eu esperava, seria extremamente divertido. Mesmo que, desta vez, eu tenha realmente agradecido à você, em silêncio, por ter feito isso.

Eu estava caminhando lentamente, acompanhando o muro do colégio, realmente desejando chegar logo em casa, para que pudesse me jogar na minha cama e continuar me lamuriando, apenas como se passar o dia todo desta forma não houvesse sido o bastante.

"Hey, sexy..." eu ouvi e sabia ser pra mim, mesmo que minha cabeça baixa. E eu teria ignorado se não fosse a _sua_ voz que houvesse chegado a meus ouvidos, fazendo-me arrepiar e, ao mesmo, tremular.

Parei de caminhar e, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, olhei por sobre meu ombro, pela primeira vez te notando parado próximo a mim, escorado num carro: um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios e as sobrancelhas erguidas, parecendo perguntar-se como eu não te notara ali sem que fosse necessário você chamar minha atenção.

E, então, ao mesmo tempo em uma felicidade incrível encheu meu corpo, uma vontade quase insana de te bater por ter sumido o dia inteiro, me fez caminhar até você, parando apenas quando a ponta do meu tênis tocou a sua. "Seu... idiota!" seu sorriso sumiu e você parecia surpreso.

Entrementes, seus olhos contrapunham meus pensamentos do dia todo: você não estava bravo e, menos ainda, chateado. Você parecia até animado demais.

"Você tem a mínima idéia do que eu estou pensando desde que cheguei à escola?" perguntei, estreitando meus olhos e balançando as mãos, em frustração. Não esperei você responder, entretanto. "Eu aqui, todo preocupado, achando que a gracinha aí estava pau da vida, usando todos os métodos possíveis para não me ver nem pintado de ouro! E quando eu estou pronto pra continuar a me lamentar em casa, o dito cujo aparece, todo animado e..."

Você não me deixou terminar, colando seus lábios risonhos aos meus, num selinho. "Okay, entendi. Eu sou um maldito bastardo por ter faltado."

Um bico se formou na esquina dos meus lábios, antes que eu pudesse sequer pensar em detê-lo. "Não disse isso." resmunguei em resposta, pousando minhas mãos nos seus ombros quando as suas, em minha cintura, puxaram-me na sua direção. "Só que você poderia ter me avisado que não viria." disse baixinho, sentindo a vontade de bater sumir. Suspirei e você sorriu.

"Eu não teria como te avisar, anjo." murmurou, o sorriso tornando-se divertido, enquanto você roçava a ponta do seu nariz ao meu. "Não tenho seu telefone, certo?"

Resmunguei qualquer coisa inteligível até pra mim mesmo. "Okay, certo... Desculpe por esse monte de besteiras. É só que... Eu tive medo que você estivesse bravo quando não te encontrei. E seus amigos me ignorarem não ajudou muito."

"Eles não te ignoraram. Eu pedi pra que eles parassem de te encher." murmurou, dando de ombros. Sorri.

"Ta..." rocei nossos lábios. "E por que faltou?"

Você sorriu, apertando-me contra seu corpo. "Queria te assustar, te fazendo pensar que eu sou um grande filho da mãe." ergui uma única sobrancelha, sabendo que não deveria acreditar nisso, mas ainda assim o fazendo. Minha boca se abriu em choque e quando eu ia falar a primeira coisa que me passasse pela cabeça, você riu e me beijou brevemente. "Estou brincando, sexy. Meu despertador não tocou e meu pai achou que não teria problema faltar um dia e aproveitar para me dar meu presente de aniversário atrasado."

Ergui as sobrancelhas. "Presente atrasado?" você sorriu, concordando com um aceno de cabeça e, por fim, indicou o carro á que estava escorado. Pisquei, pensando no quanto você era sortudo. Sorri, beijando seus lábios brevemente. "Carro legal." você riu, dando de ombros.

"Papai tem bom gosto."

Ri, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. "Agora..." mordiquei o lábio inferior, franzindo o cenho e erguendo meus olhos para você. "Será que poderíamos parar de falar e você poderia fazer o favor de me beijar?"

Você apenas sorriu, uma de suas mãos abandonando minha cintura, indo pousar no meu rosto, puxando-o para mais próximo ao seu – inda que eu não achasse que isso fosse possível –, seus dedos quentinhos começando a arranhar levemente a pele da minha bochecha, num carinho altamente gostoso.

As respirações já se misturavam e os tórax já se colavam, permitindo-me ter a certeza de que seu coração estava tão desesperado por pouco mais de espaço quanto o meu; batia tão apressado, em antecipação do que eu já sabia que se seguiria ao nosso colar de lábios, que eu tive que admitir que nunca pensara no bombear rápido como algo bom.

Como algo que pudesse caracterizar tão delicioso momento quanto provar-lhe os lábios macios.

Sorri contra seus lábios ao que estes roçaram os meus.

Subi uma de minhas mãos, pousando-as na lateral de seu pescoço, enquanto a outra ia acariciar-lhe a nuca. Os olhos cerram-se e os lábios ameigaram-se naquele jeito de beijar tão nosso; os corpos colaram-se inda mais e as pálpebras fecharam-se completamente, ao que sua língua pedia passagem, logo cedida.

E foi apenas como se, vez mais, o mundo houvesse parado de rodar e as poucas pessoas que passavam pela rua, houvessem apenas evaporado: pouco importava o tempo, pouco importava os olhares, nada importava, apenas a sensação delirante de sua boca na minha.

Era uma sensação impossível de se descrever, vez que notei estar amando: tal sentimento parecia deixar qualquer aspecto sobre você inda mais perfeito e saboroso. Inda mais viciante. Inda mais necessário.

Inda mais perfeito.

Eu não me achava capaz de achar palavras boas o bastante para descrever detalhadamente como parecia que o bater das asas daquelas borboletas mudara, como se o balé houvesse ganhado uma beleza inda mais singela.

O frio em minha barriga parecia fazer-se notar com mais intensidade, fazendo um arrepio serpentear minha espinha, antecipando o caminho que sua mão começara a traçar por minha coluna, num carinho cativante, num subir e descer lento e carinhoso.

E pensar que você causava-me isso com apenas um dançar de línguas e um colar de corpos, era algo que eu nunca conseguiria entender. Nunca poderia adivinhar que apenas um beijo pudesse levar-me a tais sensações e entorpecimento. A tal necessidade.

Encerramos o beijo com mais um ameigar de lábios, sorrisos bobos surgindo em nossos lábios, enquanto nossos olhos prendiam-se ao outro, numa sonda apaixonada, nunca antes trocada.

Passamos incontáveis minutos apenas olhando-nos, antes que você quebrasse o silêncio confortável, sua voz soando rouca e baixinha. "O que acha de darmos uma volta e jantarmos juntos?"

O sorriso bobo apenas cresceu em meus lábios, enquanto eu enlaçava seu pescoço, escondendo meu rosto na curva deste, sentindo seus braços fortes enlaçarem completamente minha cintura, instante antes de você roçar a pontinha do seu nariz pela pele sensível do meu pescoço, fazendo-me arrepiar. "Ótimo." murmurei, antes de suspirar, pensando que você não tinha como ser mais perfeito.

Permanecemos abraçados, apenas compartilhando o calor de nossos corpos, vez ou outra mordiscando a pele sensível do pescoço do outro, arrepiando-nos e rindo baixinho da reação que tínhamos. Apenas agindo como dois bobos, mas não era como se estivéssemos minimamente inclinados a nos importar com isso.

A fragrância do seu perfume esgueirava-se para minhas vias respiratórias, impregnando-se em minha memória, tão perfeitamente quanto tudo o que se relacionasse a você.

Mordisquei a pele sensível da curva do seu pescoço, sentindo seu corpo tremular e seus braços enlaçarem-me com mais força, como que tentando colar inda mais nossos corpos – muito embora isso me parecesse impossível. Ri baixinho, antes de roçar meus lábios na região magoada, levemente, quase como um pedido de desculpas para o caso de tê-lo machucado.

Você, entretanto, apenas sorriu contra minha pele, acariciando minha bochecha com a pontinha do seu nariz, enquanto sua respiração quentinha chocava-se contra a região, ameigando-a. Seus dedos esgueiraram-se para o cós da minha calça, dedilhando a pele da região, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa contra seu pescoço, respirando forte na região quando você depositou pequenos beijos na linha do meu maxilar, descendo, trilhando até meu pescoço, região em que você segurou a pele sensível entre seus dentes, chupando-a para você, fazendo com que um tremor violento percorresse meu corpo, causando-lhe uma risada arrastada.

Ronronei, cerrando os olhos em deleite, abraçando-o com ainda mais força, erguendo minha cabeça, fixando minhas íris nas suas; espalmei seus ombros e, ficando na ponta do pé, colei nossos lábios, nossa sonda inda sendo mantida o máximo de tempo que conseguíssemos lutar contra o entorpecimento que nos tomava sempre que beijávamo-nos.

Ao contrário das outras vezes, eu invadi sua boca com minha língua, sentindo você ofegar e aperta-me inda mais, enquanto nossos lábios iniciavam o sempre movimento lento e preguiçoso contra o outro, atritando-se de forma deliciosa.

Vez mais as borboletas surgiram, bem como aquele friozinho na barriga, surgindo manhosamente, multiplicando-se e arrastando-se por todo meu dorso, tomando-me de forma deliciosa, no mesmo instante em que minhas pernas começavam a tremular.

Estávamos colados o bastante para que eu pudesse sentir seu coração chicoteando sua caixa torácica, bombeando mais sangue do que seu corpo realmente precisava. E não me surpreendi, absolutamente, ao notar o meu próprio em igual condição.

Você tremulava sob minhas mãos e saber que eu lhe causava efeito igual ao causado em mim, fazia-me pensar que não poderia existir melhor constatação do que a de saber que aquele – que, estranhamente, conquistara-me rápido demais – que eu beijava, sentia-se da mesma forma que eu, inda que apenas fisicamente.

Puxei levemente os fios de seu cabelo que estavam entre meus dedos, sentindo você apertar inda mais minha pele com a mão que ainda estava sob minha camiseta, ameigando minha pele. Ofeguei contra seus lábios, nosso beijo adquirindo um breve ritmo errôneo, mas inda assim delicioso.

"Eu adoro beijar você." você murmurou, sua voz rouca e pouco arrastada adentrando meus lábios, que se curvaram num pequeno sorriso, enquanto eu me permitia continuar com os olhos fechados, meus dedos indo divertir-se com os pêlos curtos da sua nuca, e nossas bocas continuavam a roçar-se.

"Eu adoro você..." resmunguei simplesmente, sentindo-o apertar-me inda mais, arrancando-me uma risadinha, antes que eu abrisse os olhos, apenas para encontrar suas brilhantes e apaixonantes íris a fixar-me demoradamente. "O que foi?"

Você apenas riu, balançando a cabeça levemente. "Nada, eu apenas..." correu os olhos por todas as linhas de meu rosto, enquanto eu erguia as sobrancelhas, curioso. "Estava pensando sobre a sorte que eu tenho... Por poder ter você dessa maneira, sabe. Te beijando, sentindo seu perfume. Seu corpo quentinho contra o meu." vi você corar de leve, fazendo-me rir baixinho da sua falta de jeito. "Não ria..." você resmungou, divertido, apertando a ponta do meu nariz afetuosamente. "Estou falando sério. Tudo isso é surreal demais."

Sorri, erguendo o rosto o bastante para que conseguisse roçar a pontinha do meu nariz contra o seu. "_Você_ é que é surreal; tudo sobre você... Desde a maneira como você me trata, até a forma como faz cada beijo parecer o primeiro, pelo modo como faz ser especial toda vez."

Você me ofereceu aquele seu sorriso de dentes branquinhos e perfeitamente alinhados, que alcançava seus olhos, fazendo-os brilharem tão mais que qualquer vez que eu já tenha visto antes. Inclinou-se vez mais, capturando meus lábios num beijo curto.

"Você quase nunca faz isso..." murmurou, mantendo nossos rostos próximos, o sorriso ainda nos lábios, enquanto mantínhamos uma sonda divertida.

Ergui uma única sobrancelha, confuso. "Isso o quê?"

"Me deixar sem jeito com as coisas que diz." murmurou, rindo, as bochechas gordinhas um tanto mais rosadas. Não pude conter a risada que escapou, marota, por meus lábios, selando-os aos seus, tentando fazê-lo não notar o esticar divertido.

"Bem, desculpe por isso. Juro que não faço mais." você resmungou qualquer coisa, segurando meu piercing entre seus dentes, puxando-o para você, fazendo-me ofegar.

"Por que não?" perguntou, a voz saindo embolada, enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas, divertido. "Eu adoro quando você fala coisas assim."

Ronronei, cerrando os olhos; meus dedos fazendo um delicado carinho na curva do seu pescoço, enquanto eu sentia minhas pernas tremerem levemente sob as caricias singelas que você estava fazendo. "Você acabou de dizer que não gosta." repliquei da maneira que pude, antes de juntar nossos lábios, sentindo você sorrir.

"Não, meu bem. Apenas comentei que você quase nunca faz isso." dei de ombros, sabendo que se eu insistisse entraríamos em uma discussão boba que, provavelmente, nos levaria a alguma outra aposta, que muito provavelmente seria deliciosa, bem como a primeira.

Entrementes, a vontade exorbitante de poder provar dos seus lábios na hora que eu quisesse, não me permitia ter vontade de apostar qualquer outra coisa com você nesse momento. Talvez mais tarde. "Bem, que seja..." sorrimos, minha mão indo cobrir sua bochecha. "Sabe, por mais legal e gostoso que seja ficar apenas agarrado ao seu corpo, conversando coisas bobas e te beijando, eu quero fazer alguma coisa."

Você concordou com um aceno de cabeça, roçando nossos lábios tão levemente que eu quase não pude sentir. "O que você quer fazer?"

Dei de ombros. "Me surpreenda, meu bem."

Você ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, parecendo pensativo, enquanto apenas abraçávamos, esperando sabe Deus o quê. "Certo, eu não tenho idéia do que fazer em cima da hora para te surpreender." resmungou, por fim, depositando um beijo afetuoso na minha bochecha. "Por isso, vamos ao cinema que até o fim do passeio eu penso em alguma coisa."

Ri, selando nossos lábios. "Tudo bem. Estava brincando, não precisa fazer nada de especial." corri a pontinha do meu dedo por sua bochecha, pousando-a na esquina de seus lábios, erguendo minhas íris para fixar seus olhos. "Estar ao seu lado já é especial o bastante."

Vi seus olhos brilharem com mais intensidade, enquanto você levava uma mão até meu rosto, escondendo minha bochecha entre sua palma. Aproximou o rosto do meu, deixando um singelo beijo na minha outra bochecha, fazendo com que um sorriso bobo surgisse nos meus lábios.

Correu os lábios por minha pele, fazendo-me cerrar os olhos vez mais, sentindo um arrepio gostoso correr por minha coluna. Beijou o lóbulo da minha orelha para, por fim, sussurrar. "Você é que é especial, pequeno. Você e esse seu sorriso encantador, tão cheio de inocência... Uma inocência que eu nunca achei que alguém pudesse manter por tanto tempo."

Ronronei baixinho, enlaçando seu corpo com força, enquanto depositava um leve beijo na curva de seu pescoço, no instante em que seus braços apertavam-me com força, retribuindo o abraço apertado que eu lhe dava.

Separamo-nos e sorrisos deleitosos foram trocados. Não tínhamos o que falar nesse momento, entrementes não era realmente necessário que algo fosse verbalizado.

Aceitei seu convite mudo para entrar no carro, quando você abriu a porta do passageiro e me ofereceu seu melhor sorriso encabulado. Retribui do mesmo modo, antes de entrar no automóvel, vendo você fazer o mesmo após fechar a porta e dar a volta, sentando-se atrás do volante. "Cinema, mesmo?" perguntou apenas para confirmar e eu dei de ombros.

"Acho que sim... A não ser que você prefira alugar um filme qualquer." resmunguei, pegando o porta-cd que estava jogado sobre o painel do carro, olhando brevemente para seu rosto, deparando-me com seu sorriso matreiro. "O que foi?"

Você riu, finalmente arrancando com o carro, dando-me autorização para fuçar nos seus CDs. "Bem, meus pais viajaram agora á tarde e meus irmãos foram para a casa das namoradas..."

Ergui as sobrancelhas, sem desviar meus olhos dos nomes dos discos. "Querendo me corromper, Bouvier?" você riu, dando de ombros.

"A não ser que você não queira..." respondeu simplesmente, parando quando o sinal ficou vermelho, virando o rosto para me fitar. Ergui uma única sobrancelha. "O que provavelmente é o que acontece." completou, fazendo-me rir, enquanto punha um cd qualquer para tocar, a melodia de uma banda que ambos gostávamos invadindo o carro.

Cantarolei, colocando o porta-cd de volta sobre o painel, ajeitando-me sobre o banco de modo que ficasse meio de frente para você, minha mão indo pousar sobre sua coxa e meu rosto aproximando-se do seu: um pequeno sorriso no canto dos meus lábios. "O seu problema é tirar conclusões precipitadas, Piér."

"Veremos..." você replicou, segurando minha mão entre a sua, enquanto voltava a andar com o carro, lentamente, dando tempo para que decidíssemos o que fazer. "Mas falando sério, sexy... Se você preferir, podemos deixar o jantar quase romântico para outro dia. Podemos alugar um filme, pedir uma pizza e namorar a noite toda."

"E corromper a inocência que pareceu terrivelmente adorada, até uns cinco minutos atrás." forcei um suspiro, apertando levemente meus dedos ao redor do tecido da sua calça. "E eu achando que você era do tipo cavalheiro e romântico, quando na verdade é apenas um adolescente com os hormônios a solta."

Você desviou os olhos da rua brevemente, olhando pra mim parecendo surpreso. "Você sabe mesmo como distorcer as palavras dos outros, sexy."

Ri de você. "Eu estou brincando, bobão."

Você me mostrou a língua, antes de começar a ri também, dessa vez preferindo encostar o carro para que pudéssemos decidir de uma vez. Você tirou o cinto e inclinou-se o bastante para colar seus lábios nos meus, pegando-me de surpresa. Ainda soltei algumas risadas contra sua boca, fechando os olhos e pousando uma mão na lateral do seu pescoço, antes de sentir sua língua pedir passagem nos meus lábios risonhos.

O beijo seguiu no nosso ritmo de sempre, causando alguns arrepios por minha coluna, enquanto sua boca parecia completar a minha. O coração batia apressado, apenas como se fosse a primeira vez.

Foi quando notei que você não precisava fazer como sempre fazia: ameigar meus lábios, enquanto suas mãos acariciam minha nuca. Bastava apenas você beijar-me para que fosse especial.

Bastava apenas seus lábios encaixarem-se aos meus com tamanha perfeição, que já era o bastante para despertar as borboletas desengonçadas e para que aquele já tão comum friozinho na barriga também aparecesse.

Você terminou o beijo com um selinho, antes de roçar a ponta do seu nariz no meu, rindo quanto eu ronronei em contentamento. "Precisamos decidir o que vamos fazer, sexy."

Mordisquei seu lábio inferior, abrindo meus olhos e fixando-os nos seus, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo na esquina da minha boca. "Eu voto pela pizza e namorar a noite toda."

Vi um sorriso crescer no canto dos seus lábios, enquanto você voltava a aproximar nossas faces: sua respiração misturou-se à minha, chocando-se contra minha pele, provando-se quente. Nossos olhos mantinham-se numa sonda intensa, enquanto nossas bocas se aproximavam um pouco mais, permitindo-me sentir seu hálito febril esgueirar-se por entre meus lábios.

Senti o cinto de segurança afrouxar, antes de a sua mão pousar na minha cintura, esgueirando-se para baixo do tecido da minha camiseta, fazendo-me tremer levemente pelo contato da sua pele na minha.

Sorri. A mão que eu mantinha na curva do seu pescoço esgueirando-se para sua nuca para, por fim, embrenhar-se nas mechas escuras do seu cabelo; minha palma fez pressão na sua cabeça, obrigando-a a ir ainda mais de encontro à minha, conseqüentemente juntando nossos lábios.

Você subiu sua mão, espalmando o centro das minhas costas, puxando meu corpo contra o seu, obrigando-me a me livrar – desajeitado – do cinto que ainda circulava meu dorso; ergui-me levemente, quase indo para seu colo, abraçando seu pescoço e fechando os olhos, enquanto permitia que sua língua adentrasse minha boca mais uma vez.

Arrepios correram por meu corpo, fazendo-me tremer entre seus braços, segurando-me com ainda mais força á você, aproximando nossos corpos – como se fosse possível maior aproximação.

Meu coração estava disparado, chicoteando minha caixa torácica, bombeando mais sangue do que realmente necessário, enquanto o friozinho surgia na minha barriga e as borboletas iniciavam sua nova coreografia; sentia meu corpo todo tremular sob suas mãos, na mais pura sensação de êxtase por ter sua boca contra a minha, enquanto seus dedos apertavam minha pele da forma como podiam, numa massagem desajeitada.

Ofeguei contra sua boca quando você me puxou, definitivamente, para seu colo; minhas pernas permaneceram esticadas sobre o banco do passageiro, enquanto eu me agarrava ainda mais ao seu pescoço, sentando sobre suas pernas, sem interromper nosso contato labial.

Puxei levemente os fios sedosos dos seus cabelos que estavam entre meus dedos, enquanto minha palma forçava um pouco mais sua cabeça contra a minha, tentando aprofundar ainda mais o toque de nossas bocas, mesmo que eu soubesse que isso era impossível, vez que elas já estavam se completando da maneira mais perfeita e intensa que poderia acontecer.

Senti um sorriso pequeno se formar contra os meus lábios, antes de você terminar o beijo, roçando nossos lábios e brincando com meu piercing, fazendo-me sorrir como um bobo, os olhos fechados, ainda aproveitando; tentando memorizar ainda mais todas as sensações que corriam meu corpo sempre que você me fazia o mais simples carinho.

"Devíamos deixar isso pra fazer quando chegássemos em casa." ri de você, abrindo os olhos e fixando-os nos seus, sustentando o sorriso divertido nos meus lábios, minhas mãos correndo para as laterais do seu rosto, mantendo-o próximo.

"Por que está falando isso pra mim?" ri do bico que você fez, antes de mordiscar seus lábios. "É sério... Foi você quem começou."

Você apenas revirou os olhos, antes de rir e descer suas mãos até minha cintura, apertando-a entre seus dedos, roçando a pontinha do seu nariz no meu. "Bem... Que seja. O fato é que deveríamos deixar isso pra fazer em casa." voltei a rir, dando de ombros, colando meus lábios aos seus brevemente.

"Tudo bem." sorrimos um para o outro, antes que eu voltasse para meu lugar, voltando a colocar o cinto, vendo-o fazer o mesmo, instante seguinte arrancando com o carro.

O caminho foi feito entre risadas, piadas bobas e cantoria – isso sem contar os breves beijos que você roubava a cada farol vermelho –, fazendo com que o caminho parecesse ainda mais curto do que realmente era.

Paramos numa locadora antes que chegássemos na sua casa, demorando alguns vários minutos para que conseguíssemos escolher qual filme levaríamos, uma vez que era claro que quase não tínhamos preferências parecidas quanto aos gêneros. E havia, também, o fato de que tínhamos planos diferentes para essa parte da noite.

Enquanto eu tentava ignorar sua voz e escolher um filme de ação, você tentava, a todo custo, me convencer a alugarmos um filme de drama – único que ambos não gostávamos – que fosse extremamente tedioso, para que pudéssemos ficar sob um cobertor, bebendo chocolate quente e namorando, enquanto o filme passava.

Ri quando você simplesmente tirou o filme da minha mão, pondo-o de volta na prateleira. "Tudo bem." disse, dando de ombros. "Esse filme nem parece ser tão legal assim."

"Estou te falando, sexy. Vamos pegar um filme chato." vi você erguer as sobrancelhas e abrir um sorriso sedutor, fazendo-me rir novamente.

"Podemos levar quantos filmes chatos você quiser. Eu quero levar apenas um legal, para assistir enquanto comemos nossa pizza."

"Comer vendo televisão engorda, Davey." ergui uma única sobrancelha, um sorriso sapeca saltando para meus lábios, enquanto eu corria os olhos por seu corpo e mordia o cantinho do meu lábio inferior, segurando a risada. Você cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, erguendo as sobrancelhas. "O quê?"

"Isso explica muita coisa." disse apenas, decidindo que se você não entendesse, não seria eu quem te explicaria.

Você revirou os olhos, mas acabou rindo. "Não fale como se não gostasse..." você deu de ombros, deixando claro que entendera perfeitamente bem aonde eu queria chegar. Ri, encolhendo meus próprios ombros.

"Bem, não disse que não gostava. Apenas que explicava." ri da careta que você fez, pegando outro filme qualquer e lendo sua sinopse.

"Ah, por favor, sexy. Vamos levar só filmes chatos." choramingou, abraçando meu corpo na altura dos ombros, puxando-me na sua direção, roçando os lábios na minha bochecha.

Ergui meus olhos para você, encontrando suas íris pidonas e sorri de leve. "Só um?" pedi, fazendo minha melhor cara de coitado, torcendo para que funcionasse com você. Vi você resmungar qualquer coisa inteligível, antes de suspirar.

"Está bem." disse, por fim, beijando o espaço entre minha boca e minha bochecha.

"Obrigado." Sorri, pondo o filme de volta na prateleira, antes de te abraçar pelo pescoço e, ficando na pontinha dos pés, beijar-lhe brevemente. "Agora, qual filme você quer levar?"

Você olhou para a estante, dando de ombros. "Ação não é exatamente meu gênero favorito."

Beijei seu maxilar distraidamente, meus olhos correndo ao arredor. "Comédia?"

"Pode ser." Você murmurou simplesmente, beijando minha têmpora, correndo os olhos para a prateleira que tivesse filmes de comédia. Perdemos alguns minutos escolhendo o filme, você ainda tentando me fazer desistir da idéia, me arrancado risadas.

"Se você não parar de tirar os filmes da minha mão, a gente não sai daqui tão cedo." resmunguei, pegando novamente a caixinha que você colocara na prateleira.

Você riu, fazendo menção de que ia falar algo, mas eu não permiti que nenhuma palavra saísse por seus lábios, pressionando-os com os meus. "Vamos levar esse mesmo."

"Por que levar um filme legal, se podemos ficar apenas com os chatos e namorar?" você resmungou, enquanto caminhávamos até o balcão, sua mão na minha cintura, guiando-me.

Ri, virando a cabeça de modo que pudesse beijar seu ombro. "Porque precisamos engordar em frente à TV, enquanto saboreamos uma deliciosa pizza."

Você pagou pelos filmes, antes que saíssemos da locadora e você finalmente respondesse. "Bem, eu tenho uma idéia melhor do que podemos saborear." e ergueu as sobrancelhas, sugestivo.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa ininteligível, antes de gargalhar, pensando no quão safado você poderia ser. Você sorriu, antes de apertar os dedos ao arredor da minha cintura, puxando-me para você, colando nossos tórax. "Você adora pagar de safado, não é?" perguntei por perguntar; olhos cerrados e minha mão fazendo um carinho no seu braço, enquanto meu nariz roçava sua bochecha, o sorriso nunca abandonando meus lábios.

Você riu baixinho, abraçando minha cintura com pouco mais de força, enquanto beijava todo o espaço que seus lábios alcançassem, fazendo-me arrepiar. "Estou apenas tentando achar meu lado que mais te agrada."

Sorri, beijando sua bochecha afetuosamente. "Você inteiro me agrada, Piér." deslizei meus lábios por sua pele, sentindo seu corpo tremular levemente, parando apenas quando nossas bocas se encontraram num selinho longo.

Nossos olhos fecharam-se juntos, enquanto eu esgueirava minha língua para dentro da sua boca, você não demorando em me dar passagem. Minhas pernas tremularam no instante em que nossas línguas encontraram-se, fazendo-me te abraçar pelo pescoço, aproximando nossos corpos ainda mais, permitindo-me sentir seu coração disparado junto ao meu.

Seus dedos adentraram minha camiseta, pousando na base da minha coluna, apertando a pele, acariciando-a, fazendo-me arrepiar inda mais entre seus braços, subitamente tendo a certeza de que nunca sentiria tudo isso com ninguém, se não você.

O que você me causava, mesmo que com apenas um selinho, era algo que eu jamais conseguiria explicar. Era uma mistura de arrepios correndo todo o corpo, com pernas bambas, coração disparado e o mais puro sentimento de enlevo.

E havia, também, aquela necessidade que você havia me feito criar: eu precisava passar o máximo de tempo com você ao meu lado, não importava com que propósito; podia ser, apenas, passar horas conversando sobre nada em particular, assim como podia ser horas passadas em silêncio, fazendo nada que não fosse apreciar a companhia do outro.

Encerramos o beijo com um selinho longo, em seguida roçando a ponta de nossos narizes, sorrindo como dois bobos, antes de, por fim, nos afastarmos e entramos no carro, não demorando muito mais para que chegássemos, finalmente, à sua casa.

Entramos na residência rindo, discutindo sobre qual filme veríamos primeiro: não que realmente importasse, mas era apenas divertido te provocar, vendo-o fazer o mesmo, enquanto usávamos os argumentos mais ridículos que nossas mentes pudessem gerar naquele momento.

As expressões que você fazia a cada resposta áspera eram engraçadas. A forma como você sorria, enquanto revidava, seus olhos brilhando, sondando-me, era... Simplesmente deliciosa demais para que eu conseguisse encontrar palavras boas o bastante para descrever a forma como me fazia sentir.

Você deixou os filmes num canto qualquer, guiando-me até a sala, onde meus olhos correram por todos os detalhes, reparando nas várias fotos sobre a lareira, retratando sua família em várias férias de verão.

Sorri de leve ao reconhecer você em uma das várias fotos, sorrindo – deixando à mostra a "janelinha" –, parado entre dois garotos maiores e mais velhos.

Seus dedos correram, de leve, sobre o cós da minha calça, enquanto você parava ao meu lado, beijando o topo da minha cabeça e olhando na mesma direção que eu. Riu baixinho ao ver a foto. "Eu devia ter uns sete anos..." resmungou encabulado, sabendo que eu acabaria perguntando isso.

Ri de você, virando-me de modo que pudesse pousar minha mão na lateral do seu pescoço, fazendo seu rosto virar para mim, revelando-me seu sorriso bonito. "Você é uma graça desde pequeno, então." suas bochechas gordinhas coraram, enquanto você desviava os olhos, sem jeito.

Minha outra mão pousou no seu peito, enquanto eu erguia-me levemente na ponta dos pés, colando nossos lábios, sentindo-o abraçar minha cintura, puxando-me para você, tirando-me do chão.

Ri contra sua boca, ambas minhas mãos pousando em suas bochechas, trazendo seu rosto para inda mais próximo ao meu. Nossos lábios moveram-se, juntos, lenta e gostosamente, enviando-me arrepios por todo o corpo e eu não tinha a mínima dúvida de que você percebeu isso.

Senti você se mover, enquanto nossas línguas ainda brigavam pelo comando do beijo e minhas mãos escorregavam para seus cabelos, segurando algumas mechas castanhas entre meus dedos, puxando-as levemente.

Você sentou-se no sofá, ajeitando-me no seu colo, de modo que minhas pernas ficassem uma de cada lado do seu corpo, dando mais intimidade à proximidade de nossos corpos, permitindo-me sentir como o seu tremulava sob meus toques e como seu coração, assim como o meu, batia desesperado por mais espaço em sua caixa torácica.

Suas mãos adentraram minha camiseta, deslizando pela pele das minhas costas, arranhando-a levemente com suas unhas curtas. Um arrepio serpenteou pela minha espinha, fazendo meu corpo arquear, involuntário, contra o seu, arrancando-lhe um grunhido satisfeito.

Terminei o beijo com uma mordiscada nos seus lábios, antes de correr os meus pela linha do seu maxilar, deixando para trás uma trilha de pequenos beijos, sentindo suas mãos apertarem minha pele. Um gemido escapou sorrateiro por meus lábios, chocando-se contra sua pele, no mesmo instante em que eu alcançava a curva sensível do seu pescoço.

Arrepiei-me quando seus dedos atreveram-se por sob o tecido do cós da minha calça, dedilhando minha pele, disparando ainda mais meu coração – o que eu não achava ser possível –, falhando minha respiração, ouriçando meus pêlos. Gemi novamente, baixinho, cerrando os olhos no mais puro êxtase.

Senti você sorrir de leve contra minha pele, seus lábios indo brincar com o lóbulo da minha orelha. Rocei meus lábios no seu pescoço, sentido você me morder com um pouco mais de força pretendida.

Meus dedos puxaram seu cabelo com um pouco de força, num protesto mudo, no mesmo instante em que eu mordia a pele branquinha do seu pescoço, sentindo seu corpo tremular quase violentamente, arqueando-se contra o meu, colando-os ainda mais, enquanto seus braços apertavam-me com força.

"Você é gostoso..." murmurei, meus dedos afastando o tecido da sua camiseta para longe do seu ombro, onde também mordi, ouvindo você ofegar pesadamente, suas unhas arranhando com mais força minhas costas, fazendo-me gemer novamente.

"Davey..." gemeu baixinho quando minha outra mão encontrou a barra da sua camiseta, esgueirando-se por sob o tecido, espalmado sua barriga.

Sorri contra sua pele, arranhando-o, antes de segurar a barra da camiseta entre meus dedos. Juntei nossos lábios novamente, beijando-lhe brevemente, enquanto minhas mãos trêmulas erguiam o tecido, parando apenas quando ele estava na altura dos seus ombros.

Você nos separou levemente, fixando suas íris – surpresas e confusas – nas minhas, sondando-as intensamente.

"Ergue os braços, Piér." murmurei, sentindo-me mais nervoso do que conseguia lembrar-me de já ter me sentido antes. Suas mãos, em minha cintura, apertaram-na levemente, enquanto você sustentava nossa sonda.

"Sexy..." você murmurou, parecendo incerto se devia levar isso adiante ou não. Sorri para você, roçando a pontinha do meu nariz ao seu.

"Anda, baby." pedi num murmúrio, vendo seus olhos cerrarem-se em prazer quando me remexi sobre suas pernas. Ri baixinho.

Ainda incerto, você fez o que eu pedi e ergueu os braços, permitindo-me tirar-lhe a camiseta, que eu joguei num canto qualquer, minhas mãos indo pousar nos seus ombros e deslizando, trêmulas, para seu tórax, enquanto nossos lábios encontravam-se vez mais.

Meu corpo todo estava trêmulo e o nervosismo parecia dominar cada um dos meus movimentos, fazendo uma pontada de incerteza surgir na minha mente, não me deixando ter tanta certeza quanto gostaria, se eu realmente queria o que estava provocando.

Inda que essa pequena incerteza praticamente cutucasse minha razão, eu a ignorei, descendo meus lábios por sua garganta, quando você jogou a cabeça para trás, ofegando, indo diverti-me com a pele do seu tórax, minha mão pousando na sua cintura.

E, mesmo que você estivesse parecendo gostar, eu queria que você tomasse o controle da situação: eu não sabia, realmente, o que fazer e agia de acordo com o que eu achava que você gostava. Eu queria que você me guiasse, mesmo que não soubesse se queria chegar ao final disso.

Parecendo ler meus pensamentos – ou apenas se cansando de ser o único a receber algum prazer – você correu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço suavemente, quase me impedindo de senti-los, obrigando-me a arquear o corpo, minha cabeça sendo jogada para trás, pra que você tivesse mais acesso, enquanto um ofego pesado quebrava a barreira dos meus lábios.

Senti suas mãos voltarem para sob minha camiseta, subindo por minhas costas, levando minha camiseta junto, enquanto seus lábios beijavam minha garganta.

Ergui os braços, permitindo-lhe tirar o tecido do meu corpo, jogando-o para longe. Não pude deixar de me sentir tímido na sua frente, pousando minhas mãos nos seus ombros, apertando-os entre meus dedos, procurando sua boca com a minha.

Você sorriu contra meus lábios, quando os rocei aos seus. "Não se encolha, Davey. Você é lindo." ri baixinho por você ter notado algo que eu mesmo não percebi ter feito. Beijei sua boca, sentindo-a mover-se faminta contra a minha, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam minha coluna, correndo desde a nuca, até minha cintura, divertindo-se com o cós da calça, antes de voltar a subir.

Um ofego adentrou sua boca quando seus dedos deslizaram por minha barriga, beliscando levemente a pele sensível sob o umbigo, fazendo-me apertar mais ainda seus ombros. "Piér..." resmunguei, sabendo que todo meu sotaque francês havia escapado junto de seu nome.

Você mordeu meu piercing, puxando-o para você, fazendo-me gemer baixinho contra seus lábios.

Isso estava bom, realmente estava. E teria continuado dessa forma, se meu corpo não houvesse ficado tenso de forma sublime quando seus dedos pousaram sobre o botão da minha calça, ameaçando abri-lo.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa ininteligível até para mim mesmo, quando você interrompeu o contato de nossas bocas, erguendo seus olhos pra mim. "O que foi?" perguntou ligeiramente ofegante.

Forcei um sorriso, erguendo minha mão trêmula para tirar a mecha rebelde que lhe caia na testa. "Nada."

Você ficou em silêncio até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal, seus olhos nunca parando de analisar minha face, enquanto suas mãos faziam carinhos singelos nas minhas costas nuas.

"Você não está pronto." sentenciou, por fim. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, abrindo minha boca para retrucar, mas você não permitiu, colocando-me sentado ao seu lado no sofá. "E não diga que não é verdade..." resmungou, pegando nossas camisetas, colocando a minha sobre minhas pernas, antes de vestir a própria.

Suspirei, vestindo minha camiseta, evitando olhar para você. "Descu..."

"Vou pedir a pizza." me interrompeu, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, evitando contato ocular. "Se quiser ir colocando o filme que escolheu..."

E, sem esperar qualquer resposta, saiu da sala.

Suspirei, pensando no quão estúpido eu poderia ter sido por não ter conseguido controlar esse medo idiota.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

O clima estava estranho. Muito, para ser sincero.

Depois que você ligou para pizzaria, você ajeitou tudo para quando assistíssemos aos filmes, comendo nossa pizza e tomando refrigerante, que você achou na geladeira. E fez tudo isso sem olhar pra mim uma única vez.

Achei que você estivesse muito bravo comigo, mas eu não conseguia saber exatamente pelo quê: se pelo fato de eu não estar pronto, como você disse, ou se era por ter acendido o seu fogo não tendo real intenção de apagá-lo. Quero dizer, eu teria levado aquilo até o fim, mesmo que o nervosismo e a incerteza gritassem a plenos pulmões na minha cabeça, mandando-me parar.

Eu queria falar com você, ajeitar as coisas, porque a forma como parecíamos dois estranhos fazia tudo parecer muito pior do que realmente era. Contudo, foram necessários três filmes até que eu conseguisse juntar coragem para começar a falar com você.

Remexi-me sobre o sofá, tentando encontra posição mais confortável, mesmo que soubesse que o desconforto não era causado pelo modo como estava sentado; aproximei-me um pouco de onde você estava.

Pigarreei, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas você parecia prestar real atenção à história idiota que se desenrolava na televisão. "Você tinha razão... Esse filme é mesmo chato." murmurei tímido, pensando que não tinha jeito pior de começar uma conversa, absolutamente.

Você resmungou qualquer coisa, concordando, olhando-me brevemente pelo canto dos olhos. Suspirei, chateado comigo mesmo, fixando meus olhos em minhas mãos sobre minhas pernas, torcendo meus dedos uns nos outros. Minutos de silêncio se seguiram.

Mordisquei o lábio, olhando para o lado, pensando no quanto você devia estar me achando um idiota nesse momento. "Eu..." minha voz falhou, fazendo-me pigarrear novamente.

Sua vez de suspirar, passando uma mão pelos cabelos, finalmente voltando sua atenção pra mim. "O que foi, David?"

Essa era a primeira vez que você pronunciava meu nome da forma que fez: magoado. Senti meu coração se apertar ao saber que eu tinha te magoado de alguma forma, e desviei os olhos. "Me desculpe."

Você ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Pelo quê?" e, por mais que eu achasse que você estava se fazendo de idiota, você parecia realmente confuso.

Pisquei, pensando que você não precisava agir dessa forma. "Você sabe... Ter te provocado e..."

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu na esquina de seus lábios e sua mão foi descansar na minha bochecha. "Eu não estou bravo com você, meu anjo. Apenas... Chateado."

Num momento completamente idiota – é importante frisar – da minha parte, eu senti um nó surgir na minha garganta e meus olhos marejaram. Por mais que eu achasse chorar durante uma discussão – fosse violenta ou saudável – a coisa mais ridícula a ser feita, eu não podia evitar sentir-me dessa forma por saber que tinha te chateado.

"Pierre... Eu..." não sabia o que falar e só queria que você não me achasse um completo perdedor por querer arrumar as coisas entre nós, mesmo que não tivesse nem idéia do que falar. "Não queria te chatear. Eu ia continuar e..."

Seus dedos pousaram sobre meus lábios, calando-me. Ergui meus olhos para seu rosto, vendo-o sério. "Esse é o problema. Você ia continuar mesmo sem saber se realmente queria isso."

Pisque, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer solitária pelo meu rosto, enquanto meu cenho se franzia, em confusão. "Eu quero, Piér... Eu..."

"Não minta, David." pediu, embora seu tom me fizesse pensar numa ordem. "Estava na sua cara que você não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo. Estava nos seus olhos toda a incerteza que você não pode sentir nessa hora." puxou o ar com força, cerrando os olhos, parecendo acalmar-se. Sorriu de leve, aproximando-se o bastante para roçar a pontinha do seu nariz ao meu. "Não quero que se arrependa. Quero que seja mais especial do que em um sofá... Quero que seja o melhor momento da sua vida."

Seu dedo correu por minha bochecha, secando-a, enquanto nossos olhos fixavam numa sonda intensa. "Ia ser perfeito só por ser você, Piér. Eu... Não ia me arrepender." resmunguei como uma criança birrenta, fazendo-o rir, puxando-me para perto, de modo que pudesse me abraçar.

"Eu adoro você, pequeno." murmurou, seu hálito quente chocando-se contra meu pescoço. "Adoro. Mas não precisa mentir, apenas porque acha que eu estou bravo por você ter me provocado e não estar pronto para ir até o final. Passei os últimos três filmes me perguntando se você não estaria fazendo isso por que, de algum modo, eu te pressionei com aquele papo de namorar a noite toda."

A distância imposta entre nós foi a necessária para que nossos olhos pudessem se fixar e, também, para que você notasse o leve sorriso nos meus lábios e o balançar de cabeça que eu dava, negando essa preocupação absurda. "Eu adoro você, também." murmurei, desejando que meus olhos estivessem falando o _eu te amo_ que me faltava coragem para verbalizar.

Vi você sorrir, sua mão indo acariciar meu rosto. Não saberia precisar quanto tempo gastamos na nossa sonda, sorrindo um para o outro, antes que nossos lábios apenas se encontrassem, iniciando aquele sempre lento movimento contra outro. Nossas mãos começaram a explorar em meio a ofegos e resmungos, embora não tão ousadas quanto outrora.

Acabei passando a noite na sua casa, vez que quando começamos a sentir-nos sonolentos, já era muito tarde para que eu pudesse ir andando ou, ainda, pudesse pedir que você me levasse até em casa. E, considerando que o dia seguinte era sábado, não achei que seria tão ruim assim passar uma noite com você, mesmo que não fosse fazendo o que tentamos mais cedo.

Entrementes, não há como dizer que não foi prazeroso dormir abraçado à você, sendo embalado por sua voz rouca cantarolando uma música qualquer, enquanto seus dedos enroscavam-se nos fios do meu cabelo. Meu corpo sendo aquecido pelo seu, meu rosto escondido no seu pescoço e nossas pernas enlaçadas, enquanto eu sentia seu coração pulsar contra a palma da minha mão, repousada no seu tórax.

E tinha também o seu perfume: aquela fragrância inebriante, que sempre se esgueirava por minhas vias respiratórias, ousando embriagar-me e viciar-me no seu cheiro apenas como eu era viciado em todo o resto em se tratando de você.

Melhor que isso, apenas a forma como você me aninhava entre seus braços: mantendo-me perto, me fazendo sentir-me seguro e protegido. Envolvendo-me no calor de seu corpo, enquanto sua respiração ameigava parcialmente a pele do meu rosto, e – vez ou outra – seus lábios se pressionavam de leve contra minha testa.

Quando acordei, no dia seguinte, você ainda estava adormecido, segurando-me o mais próximo que seus braços amolecidos lhe permitiam; sua respiração lenta e compassada e sua expressão serena, um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios: e eu me permiti desejar que eu fosse o motivo de fazê-lo sorrir durante o sono.

Os fios castanhos do seu cabelo estavam espalhados de qualquer forma pelo travesseiro, uma ou duas mechas caindo-lhe sobre o rosto, me arrancado um sorriso sonolento enquanto, preguiçosamente, eu me esticava para tirá-la de sobre sua face, aproveitando para correr meus dedos pelo contorno de seu rosto, tentando memorizá-lo ainda mais.

As bochechas gordinhas e coradinhas, inda que você estivesse apenas dormindo; o nariz proporcional a todo o rosto; a boca nem pequena, nem grande, extremamente perfeita, com os lábios naturalmente rosados, tentadores. E os olhos pequenos, mas inda assim os mais expressivos e bonitos que já vi, sempre alegres, sempre misteriosos. Sempre... Apaixonantes.

Não havia, realmente, algo que eu conseguisse não achar perfeito quando se tratava de analisar sua beleza, ou sua personalidade. Você não tinha um defeito forte o bastante para destruir toda a perfeição que eu conseguia encontrar em você. Porque eu não achava, realmente, que houvesse melhor adjetivo para te classificar que não: perfeito.

O modo como você sorria, sempre verdadeiro. A maneira que me tratava, respeitosa e carinhosamente, nunca tentando me forçar além do que eu poderia agüentar. Sempre me protegendo, sempre me mantendo perto, sempre me fazendo sentir as borboletas no estômago, sempre sendo apenas você mesmo na sua maneira mais pura e sincera, despido de máscaras para ser aceito.

E, talvez, foi isso que me conquistou em você. A forma como não se importava com o que os outros pudessem pensar ou falar, fazendo apenas o que achasse melhor. Fazendo apenas o que julgava correto.

Os defeitos existiam e eu nunca ignorei isso: sabia que poderia haver milhares e eu sequer tinha consciência da metade deles. Mas sabia que, fossem quais fossem, você sempre tentaria superá-los quando notasse que eles poderiam magoar alguém. E eu gostava de pensar que o fato de eu não conseguir listar nenhum defeito seu – a não ser que você era extremamente insistente –, era por que você não queria me magoar.

E notar isso era realmente importante pra mim.

Sorri para mim mesmo, por fim aceitando que você era tão adorável dormindo quanto acordado. Escondi sua bochecha na palma da minha mão, tomando o cuidado necessário para que você não acordasse, enquanto roçava meus lábios nos seus levemente, antes de me afastar e me ajeitar, pretendendo voltar a dormir.

"Por mais que você seja adorável dormindo, eu adoraria que você continuasse." sua voz rouca soou, fazendo-me sobressaltar em susto, meu coração disparando e meus dedos se agarrando ao tecido da sua camiseta. Você riu, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

Resmunguei qualquer coisa ininteligível até para mim mesmo, erguendo meus olhos para você, deparando-me com seu sorriso divertido. "Pierre, você não sabe ser sutil com as pessoas."

Um sorriso sonolento apareceu nos seus lábios, enquanto seus braços voltavam a me aninhar contra seu corpo com mais firmeza. Ronronei satisfeito com a aproximação, apertando um punhado do tecido de sua camiseta entre meus dedos, meu rosto voltando a se esconder no seu pescoço. "Você não estava sendo sutil ao quase abusar de mim." replicou por fim, fazendo-me rir contra a curva do seu pescoço, apertando-o ainda mais entre meu braço que circulava seu corpo.

"Tão exagerado você, baby. Tão exagerado." murmurei simplesmente, depositando um beijo na pele ao meu alcance, sentindo seu corpo tremular levemente. "De qualquer modo, desculpe ter te acordado."

Você resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível, antes de me segurar pela cintura, puxando meu corpo para cima do seu. Ofeguei com o ato inesperado, antes de rir, vendo um sorriso preguiço aparecer nos seus lábios bonitos. "Não estava dormindo, acho. Eu estava em qualquer ponto entre consciência e mundo dos sonhos. Mas, hey, a consciência é muito melhor, por que eu tenho você aqui, certo? Me tocando, sorrindo pra mim. Sendo a primeira pessoa que eu vejo hoje..."

Sorri maravilhado com o modo que você conseguia me encantar, mesmo estando nesse tão adorável estado sonolento. Selei nossos lábios brevemente, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "Não fale como se fosse grande coisa. Meu sorriso é torto, meus toques inseguros. E eu sou horrível quando acabo de acordar."

Você riu, suas mãos indo acariciar minhas costas por sob o tecido da camiseta branca que você me emprestou, causando-me um arrepio pelo contado de nossas peles. Sorri, sentindo-me sem jeito. "Você é adorável, pequeno. Até quando está babando em mim."

Uma gargalhada sonolenta escapou por meus lábios, enquanto eu sentia minhas bochechas queimarem. Ainda rindo, escondi meu rosto no seu pescoço, ouvindo você me acompanhar na risada, antes de beijar a lateral da minha cabeça. "Bobão." resmunguei, sabendo estar extremamente corado.

Você riu, seus dedos apertando minha pele desajeitadamente. Você me faz erguer levemente a cabeça, apenas o bastante para que você pudesse roçar a pontinha do seu nariz na minha bochecha, antes de mordê-la levemente. "Eu sabia que não estava me esforçando o bastante quando notei que fazia tempo que não te via corado." murmurou divertido, antes de mordiscar o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Rosnei baixinho, cerrando meus olhos em deleite pelos carinhos cedidos. "Não é engraçado fazer as pessoas corarem, Piér. Devia saber disso depois das vezes que eu te fiz corar."

Você apenas me apertou ainda mais entre seus braços, preferindo ficar em silêncio, enquanto seus lábios se divertiam com a pele do meu pescoço, seus dedos indo e vindo por minha coluna.

Ficamos dessa forma incontáveis minutos, até que nossos estômagos nos lembrassem que não comíamos há algum tempo. Entre risadas e provocações, nos arrumamos e descemos até sua cozinha, comendo qualquer coisa que tivesse na geladeira, mais preocupados em nos beijarmos do que realmente nos alimentar.

Entre beijos e murmúrios, decidimos que não iríamos apenas ficar em casa no nosso primeiro fim de semana, assistindo qualquer programa chato que passasse na televisão.

"Aonde vamos?" perguntei, enquanto você dirigia tranquilamente, cantarolando a música que tocava no rádio, uma de suas mãos pousada na minha coxa, os olhos fixos no trânsito.

Um sorriso doce apareceu nos seus lábios, no mesmo instante em que você parava no farol vermelho, seu rosto virando-se de modo que você pudesse me olhar. Mandou uma piscadela, antes de permanecer cantarolando, apenas como se eu não tivesse feito nenhuma pergunta.

Aproveitando que o carro estava parando, me inclinei na sua direção, meus dedos segurando seu queixo, obrigando-o a me olhar. Juntei nossos lábios, mas não permiti que aprofundasse o toque. "Onde estamos indo, Pierre?"

Você riu da maneira que eu deixava claro que não gostava de ser ignorado; sua mão abandonando minha perna para acariciar minha bochecha. "É surpresa, sexy." e riu da minha frustração.

"É bom que realmente me surpreenda, então." sentenciei por fim, pensando que você não fazia outra coisa que não me surpreender. Colei nossos lábios novamente e realmente ia permitir que você aprofundasse o toque, mas a buzina e o xingamento que vieram do carro de trás não nos permitiram.

Rindo, nos separamos. Você arrancou com o carro, sua mão indo pousar na minha nuca dessa vez, acariciando-a levemente, enquanto você voltava a cantarolar. "Você não deveria ficar me tocando enquanto dirige, baby." murmurei, minha atenção presa no lado de fora do carro, apreciando cada pequeno detalhe da cidade que eu não havia me importado em notar antes.

Você puxou meu cabelo levemente, fazendo-me rir, enquanto levava minha mão até a sua e meu rosto girava para olhar a lateral do seu. "É mais fácil me concentrar no trânsito se eu puder sentir o calor da sua pele. Sabe como é... Se não for isso, eu vou ficar te olhando. Acho que a idéia é pior do que mãos bobas no passageiro."

Revirei os olhos. "Você não precisa ficar tentando me elogiar o tempo todo, sabe disso, não sabe?" deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. "Só quero que dirija com cuidado."

"Medo de que eu bata o carro, sexy?" ri, levando sua mão até minha boca, de modo que pudesse beijar-lhe a palma.

"Eu estou aqui, é claro que tenho medo que você bata o carro." resmunguei divertido, vendo-o rir e, ignorando-me novamente, voltou a cantar, dessa vez um pouco mais alto.

Preferi ficar em silêncio, segurando sua mão entre as minhas, sabendo que você não a colocaria no volante, mesmo que eu a soltasse. Diverti-me com seus dedos por algum tempo, o sorriso sumindo rapidamente dos meus lábios e minhas sobrancelhas se franzindo.

"O que foi, Davey?" você perguntou, parecendo notar que algo passava por minha cabeça, muito embora não devesse.

Suspirei, apertando sua mão entre minhas palmas, cogitando se deveria verbalizar o que começara a me preocupar. "Eu estava brincando quando disse que estava preocupado apenas porque eu também estou aqui." murmurei.

"Eu sei, pequeno." sorri de leve, vendo-o parar em outro semáforo e virar o rosto para me olhar, sério, parecendo preocupado com o que eu tinha para dizer.

Suspirei e mordisquei o lábio inferior.

"Tenho medo que algo possa te acontecer." revelei por fim, pensando no quão bobo eu deveria ser por pensar em algo do tipo. "Ainda mais se for por minha culpa, porque você estava distraído, preocupado demais em me tocar para prestar atenção à todo o resto."

Um pequeno sorriso reconfortante apareceu nos seus lábios. Sua mão soltou-se das minhas, escondendo-se entre as mechas do meu cabelo, enquanto você inclinava-se e selava nossos lábios por um breve momento. "Não vai acontecer nada, sexy. Não precisa se preocupar."

Concordei com a cabeça, antes de sorrir de leve. "Tem razão. Eu sou um bobo, não liga pra mim." sorrimos um para o outro, antes de trocarmos mais um selinho. "Agora... Para onde estamos indo, mesmo?"

Você riu e se afastou, voltando a pôr o carro em movimento. "Chegaremos lá em cinco minutos e você descobre."

Sorri, desistindo de tentar fazer você me contar. Admito ter apreciado muito quando você levou minha preocupação em conta e colocou ambas as mãos no volante, nos induzindo em uma conversa sobre banalidades, a qual nos fez rir pelos próximos cinco minutos.

Logo, o mistério revelou-se sendo um parque de diversões. Somente a visão do lugar, fez com que um sorriso gigante aparecesse nos meus lábios, enquanto eu saltava do carro, animado, ouvindo você rir de mim, ao mesmo instante em que ativava o alarme.

Momento seguinte, enlaçou-me pelos ombros, permitindo-me abraçar seu corpo pela cintura, enquanto andávamos até a bilheteria: minha cabeça virava de um lado para o outro, afoita em me permitir memorizar cada pequeno detalhe do lugar, esperando que você terminasse de comprar nossa entrada.

Embora eu tivesse ido à poucos parque de diversões, eu sabia ter medo de todos os brinquedos, principalmente os que ficavam de ponta cabeça. Em geral, eu evitava ao máximo ir à lugares como esse, mas me confortei pensando que você não deixaria nada acontecer, mesmo que soasse ridículo que você pudesse impedir que minha trava de segurança soltasse à vinte andares do chão.

Entrementes, você me passava um sentimento de proteção que eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Você fazia parecer impossível que a montanha-russa descarrilasse ou que a roda gigante simplesmente despencasse.

Você fazia um parque de diversões parecer... Divertido até para uma pessoa – eu – que sentia um medo absurdo apenas por pisar nas dependências de um parque. Você me fez rir o dia todo, me fez sentir-me amado o dia todo. Você segurou minha mão em todos os brinquedos, permitindo-me apertar seus dedos, enquanto choramingava que iria morrer.

E você me acalmou após cada passeio, me segurando em seus braços e sorrindo pra mim, enquanto ameigava meus cabelos e me beijava, dizendo o quanto me adorava e achava meu medo adorável.

Você me deixou sentir, nesse dia, que me amava, mesmo que não tenha verbalizado isso em nenhum momento. Você me manteve perto, andando abraçado comigo e comprado algodão-doce e maça do amor sempre que me notava cobiçando-os. Você murmurou coisas apaixonantes, você me ofereceu seu sorriso bonito, você me ofereceu toda sua atenção. Ofereceu-me o som da sua risada, me ofereceu sua voz, sussurrada ao pé do meu ouvido, me falando o quanto me achava belo.

Você me ofereceu seu coração e eu o aceitei completamente.

O aceitei, porque precisava disso assim como precisava de ar. Você me fazia feliz de um modo que eu nunca achei ser possível. Você me fazia sorrir para o nada, enquanto suspirava como um bobo, pelos cantos. Você fazia-me te acompanhar com os olhos sempre que se afastava para comprar-me alguma coisa, aproveitando o tempo me concedido para memorizar cada pequenino detalhe sobre você.

A forma como você sorria para os atendentes, sempre simpático e gesticulava, enquanto explicava o que queria. A forma como suas sobrancelhas se erguiam, analíticas, quando ele te propunha algo que julgava melhor. A maneira como você ria deliciado ao concordar que seria melhor. A maneira como corava levemente, desviando o olhar e coçando a nuca, quando recebia algum elogio.

E, então, tinha a forma que você explicava, o mais adorável que conseguisse, que já estava com alguém. E você sorria, encabulado, ao ver a outra pessoa sem jeito. Havia a forma como você me procurava com os olhos nesses momentos, sorrindo pra mim e piscando um único olho, antes de voltar sua atenção para a outra pessoa, terminando a transação que fosse, antes de caminhar até onde eu estava lhe esperando.

Você sorria e me segurava entre seus braços, beijando-me na testa e comentando o elogio engraçado que recebera, fazendo-me rir. E, então, você me beijava intensamente, me apertando contra você, antes de chupar meu piercing para dentro da sua boca e me entregar o mimo que me comprara.

E, aí, eu apertava o presente contra meu peito quase que protetoramente, um sorriso afetuoso nos lábios, pensando que aqueles seriam meus mais preciosos presentes, daqueles que eu guardaria até o último dia da minha vida. E você ria de mim, sua mão correndo por meus cabelos, comparando-me à uma criança. E eu sorria ainda mais, antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés e beijar-lhe a boca.

Mas, de qualquer modo, nada me faria mudar a opinião que tudo o que senti nesse dia foi meu mais precioso presente. A forma como você me permitia sentir-me importante no mundo de alguém. A maneira como você não me cobrava máscaras, me aceitando pelo que eu era, simplesmente. O melhor presente que você me deu foi sua alma, me entregue de forma tão pura e inocente, tão sem receio, quanto seu coração havia sido.

E eu a aceitei pelos mesmos motivos, pensando que você já tinha meu coração e minha alma desde o primeiro contato de nossos olhos. E nada poderia ser melhor que isso.

Esses momentos estariam, para sempre, guardados na minha memória e no meu coração. Seriam para sempre preciosos e necessários.

E quando você me deixou em casa, àquela noite, mal seu carro sumira na esquina e eu já estava sentindo saudades absurdas de você, mas isso não fazia meu sorriso sumir dos meus lábios. Isso não apagava aquela chama do mais puro sentimento de felicidade.

Eu estava amando pela primeira vez e sentira que era correspondido. Isso me dava uma alegria que eu não saberia expressar em palavras, mas acreditava que meus olhos brilhassem o bastante para deixar isso claro para quem quisesse ver.

Suspirando e sonhando acordado com você, entrei em casa, encontrando-a estranhamente silenciosa. Isso deveria ter me deixado alerta para o fato de que meu pai não estava minimamente satisfeito com algo, e que a felicidade alheia apenas iria irritá-lo mais.

Mas resolvi ignorar, porque afinal meu dia havia sido perfeito. Afinal eu passara muito mais do que o período escolar ao seu lado e, dessa vez, não tivera ninguém para nos atrapalhar: não havia seu irmão, não havia meu pai.

Havia apenas nós dois e a perfeição que era beijá-lo.

Por isso, depois de guardar tudo o que você me deu no meu quarto, eu desci até a cozinha, pensando em comer qualquer coisa, antes de me jogar na minha cama, abraçado ao imenso urso de pelúcia que você me dera, enquanto pensava em você e como queria que segunda-feira chegasse logo, para que você pudesse me segurar em seus braços novamente.

Assim que adentrei a cozinha, entrementes, soube que estava com problemas. Papai estava sentando à mesa, as mãos unidas sobre a superfície lisa e a cabeça baixa, parecendo pensativo. Quando notou que alguém havia entrado na cozinha, ergueu a cabeça, fixando suas íris em mim.

E ao notar o pequeno sorriso no canto dos meus lábios, que eu não conseguiria tirar dali tão cedo, as sobrancelhas ergueram-se em zanga. "Espero, sinceramente, que você não tenha sumido por dois dias para ficar com seu namoradinho rico."

Dei de ombros, mas preferi não responder, indo até a geladeira, abrindo-a e procurando por qualquer coisa, mas não encontrando nada. Suspirei e fechei a porta, virando-me para voltar para meu quarto, mas chocando-me contra o tórax de papai, que se erguera silenciosamente e parara atrás de mim.

Ergui os olhos, temeroso, notando a carranca dele. "Não dê os ombros pra mim, Phillippe."

Enrolei os dedos uns nos outros, o pequeno sorriso simplesmente sumindo dos meus lábios, enquanto eu me encolhia. "Desculpe." murmurei, desviando os olhos.

"Pedir desculpas não vai mudar o fato de que matou sua mãe de preocupação." replicou, e eu não pude deixar de me sentir quebrado ao notar que ele não mencionara nada em relação á ele mesmo, apenas como não se importasse com o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer. "Você acha _correto_ sumir, Phillippe? Sair por aí, fazendo sabe Deus o quê, e aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

Ele sabia como me fazer me sentir miserável com as palavras mais simples. Ele sabia como matar toda a felicidade que eu poderia estar sentindo, sem ter que se esforçar muito. "Não, papai. Juro que não vou fazer de novo."

Ele me mediu, a expressão raivosa dando lugar a uma de nojo. _Nojo_. Meu pai tinha nojo de mim, e não havia nada que pudesse curar a ferida que ele abria cada vez mais. "Onde você estava?"

E ele sabia quando eu mentia e isso o irritava muito mais. Na verdade, praticamente o enlouquecia. Eu queria sair correndo, ir me esconder nos seus braços, chorar minhas mágoas com você, porque você não se importava se eu não falasse nada. Você apenas me abraçava, me deixava chorar, me compreendia em silêncio.

"Estava com Pierre." murmurei, sabendo que demorar em responder o irritaria ainda mais. Mas eu não queria que ele soubesse como eu era feliz com você, eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava apaixonado por você. Não queria que ele soubesse que era mais feliz ao seu lado, do que ao lado dos meus pais ou da minha irmãzinha.

Não queria que ele soubesse, apenas.

E eu queria chorar. Queria apenas me livrar da dor que parecia dominar meu corpo todo, sempre que ele falava comigo. Porque sempre pareceu que ele apenas o fazia quando era para me quebrar: para me transformar em pequeninos e insignificantes pedaços, sem chances de serem colados juntos novamente. Por que ele era meu pai e, querendo ou não, não importasse o que eu dizia, eu queria sua aprovação. Eu esperava por seu orgulho.

Mas eu não tinha nada disso. Era apenas o filho problemático, que era tudo o que o pai não desejava. Eu era apenas seu saco de pancadas, onde ele gostava de bater com toda sua força sempre que bravo. Eu era apenas sua válvula de escape, onde ele gostava de quebrar em milhares de pedaços sempre pudesse. Sempre que uma brecha fosse dada.

Não era como se ele se importasse, realmente.

"E você prefere passar mais tempo com seu casinho gay do que com sua família." ele afirmou, fazendo isso soar como se fosse algo ruim. E eu não queria acreditar nele, eu não queria acreditar que passar meu tempo com você era algo ruim, porque não era. Não tinha como ser. Eu não sentia que fosse. "Eu cansei, Phillippe." sentenciou simplesmente.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, confuso. "Como?" murmurei, encolhendo-me ainda mais.

"Cansei de você." respondeu num muxoxo. "Cansei ver você suspirando por algum idiota a cada escola que eu te coloco. Cansei de ver você se interessando por _garotos_. Você é um inútil, sabe disso. Você só presta para abrir as pernas e chegar em casa choramingo, contando que viu o fulaninho se pegando com outra garota. Você me envergonha, Phillippe. Você não é digno dessa família, é?"

A primeira lágrima escorreu grossa, enquanto meus lábios se entreabriam trêmulos e chocados.

Ele conseguira o que queria e sabia disso: quebrara-me em incontáveis milhares de pedaços minúsculos. Abrira a ferida novamente, fizera-a sangrar em abundância. Fizera-a abandonar seu estado dolorido para passar a latejar, tamanha dor causada. Tamanha força empregada no golpe.

Doía. Doía como o inferno ouvir isso do meu próprio pai e ter a certeza de que ele não se importava, de que ele não sabia nada sobre o próprio filho. Doía como o inferno ouvir tais palavras, que pareceram tanto com chicotadas impiedosas, desferidas com a destreza necessária para ferir na primeira tentativa.

E doía mais ainda saber que não importava mais o quanto me esforçasse, o quanto tentasse, ele nunca se orgulharia. Ele nunca me exibiria para os amigos com um sorriso satisfeito, dizendo como eu era tudo o que ele havia desejado. Ele nunca me daria tapinhas orgulhosos no ombro quando eu conquistasse algo realmente importante. Ele nunca estaria lá para quando eu caísse e ninguém mais pudesse, ou quisesse, me ajudar a me erguer.

Ele sempre seria aquele que iria me derrubar. Ele sempre seria aquele que iria rir da minha queda. Ele sempre seria aquele que iria me impedir de erguer-me e tentar novamente.

Ele sempre seria aquele que teria vergonha de dizer aos colegas que tinha um filho. Ele teria vergonha, simplesmente. E eu não me surpreenderia se ele falasse aos amigos que eu havia sido um erro.

Não me surpreenderia se, algum dia, ele dissesse com todas as letras que eu não deveria ter nascido. E seria, então, que eu simplesmente deixaria de me importar. Seria, então, que eu mostraria a ele que não me importava com o que ele pensava.

Dane-se, apenas.

Mas, droga, doía muito mais do que eu poderia suportar. Doía, doía como eu nunca achei que ele faria doer.

Doía saber que ele queria que eu acreditasse que a única coisa boa que aconteceu na minha vida, era um erro. Doía saber que ele queria que eu achasse que você era um erro: que meu amor por você era um erro, mesmo que ele não tivesse ciência dessa parte.

As lágrimas já molhavam meu rosto, ininterruptas e, até então, a única resposta que ele havia recebido, eram meus soluços. Sôfregos, sentidos, doloridos, destruídos.

Eu não queria me importar mais, eu não queria mais sofrer, eu não queria mais temer. Eu queria amor, respeito, orgulho. Ao menos do meu próprio pai. Eu queria carinho, sorrisos. Eu queria um abraço, demônios. Eu queria ouvi-lo dizer que me amava.

Balancei a cabeça, secando o rosto com um gesto brusco da minha mão. Eu não iria mais sofrer por causa dele. Eu estava cansado. Cansando de abaixar a cabeça, cansando de fazer tudo o que ele queria e receber apenas mais indiferença como agradecimento. Cansei de desistir das melhores coisas apenas porque ele era infeliz, não importasse o que.

Nesse momento, eu cansei de ser o filho dele, do mesmo modo que ele havia se cansado de ser meu pai.

Cerrei os olhos, subitamente cheio de uma coragem atípica. Ergui o queixo num desafio mudo, enquanto o via erguer uma única sobrancelha, parecendo surpreso com o fato de que eu iria mostrar resistência. "Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma das putas com quem está acostumado a sair."

Eu sabia que isso iria piorar ainda mais as coisas, eu sabia que isso iria destruir qualquer chance de termos uma relação boa. Mas não me importei. Eu queria feri-lo, queria mostra a ele o quanto doía ser desprezado e inferiorizado por aquele que, supostamente, deveria lhe amar incondicionalmente.

Eu vi a raiva triplicar nos olhos dele. Vi a raiva dominá-lo. "Com quem você acha que está falando?" o tom de voz que ele usou deixava claro que eu teria apenas uma chance. Uma chance de pedir desculpas e ir para meu quarto, fingindo que não havia dito nada.

Mas eu não queria uma chance. Não para ser menosprezado pelo meu pai mais uma vez. Eu queria que ele se ferisse apenas como me feriu minutos antes.

Ergui uma única sobrancelha perante sua pergunta, dando de ombros. "Com um idiota, que acha divertido humilhar o próprio filho, agindo como se fosse muito melhor. É como dizem, André, os filhos são o espelho dos pais."

E antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, senti o punho dele chocar-se contra meu maxilar, fazendo-me cambalear alguns passos, minhas costas batendo na porta da geladeira. A dor se espalhou agonizante por meu rosto, enquanto o inconfundível gosto de sangue invadia minha boca.

E isso me quebrou mais ainda, me feriu e destruiu mais ainda. Ergui meus olhos, sabendo que eles brilhavam com tanta ou mais raiva do que os dele. "Eu te odeio." murmurei. "Você diz que eu não sou digno dessa família, mas você acha que você é? Descontando suas frustrações em todos, como se fosse nossa culpa você ser um completo fracassado. Pior, um fracassado idiota, que não aceita a oportunidade de um novo emprego, só porque ela veio do sogro do seu filhinho nojento que abre as pernas pra qualquer um, não é? Você me dá pena."

Eu o vi erguer o pulso, pronto para completar a surra que achava que eu merecia. Eu vi seu braço vir na minha direção e o vi congelar perante uma voz rouca, há muito não escutada. "Toque no meu filho novamente, e eu juro que você vai se arrepender, André."

Meu coração bateu ainda mais acelerado, enquanto ambos levávamos nossos olhos para a porta da cozinha, vendo mamãe parada lá. Uma expressão realmente brava tomava conta de seu rosto, enquanto os punhos estavam cerrados ao lado do corpo.

"Marie, não se meta." papai disse simplesmente, talvez acostumado com Julie e eu sempre fazendo suas vontades e mamãe nunca se metendo.

Entretanto, ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente. "Não me diga o que fazer. Não quando isso implica o bem estar do meu menino."

Papai se afastou de mim, frustrado e irritado. "O seu menino, Marie, não passa de uma puta. Você morreu de preocupação por causa dele e ainda o defende?"

E eu nunca vi mamãe tão irritada ou se locomovendo tão rápido. Num segundo, ela estava parada na frente de papai e sua mão chocava-se contra a face dele com tamanha força, que a cabeça de papai chegou a virar. Em seguida, ela apontou o dedo em riste para o rosto dele, ofegando em raiva.

"Eu não vou permitir que você fale assim do David. Não vou! Eu _cansei_ de ver como você o humilha, como o faz aceitar suas baboseiras de boca fechada. Cansei de ouvir você reclamar sobre o quão sem personalidade ele é. Você sequer conhece seu filho, André. Nunca se deu a esse trabalho."

Ele cerrou os olhos. "O que há pra conhecer, além de que ele abre as pernas para qualquer um?"

Mamãe riu sarcástica. "Abre as pernas para qualquer um? Pelo amor de Deus, Andre, ouça a si mesmo e veja o quão patético está sendo. Se você se desse ao trabalho de _ser um pai_ e não um monstro, saberia que Pierre é a primeira pessoa com quem seu filho está tendo um relacionamento. Pierre foi o primeiro que David permitiu entrar na sua vida, e eu aposto que eles estão completamente apaixonados. Mas você não pode ver ninguém feliz, pode?"

Papai parecia realmente pasmo com a explosão de mamãe e não era para menos: ela era uma pessoa calma e tranqüila, que nunca saia do seu estado de paz, preferindo deixar que as coisas se resolverem sozinhas. Entrementes, lá estava ela, apontando o dedo para a cara do papai, gritando com ele, fazendo-o se encolher como um cachorrinho amedrontado.

E eu nunca amei tanto mamãe quanto naquele momento; ela estava desafiando papai, estava ponto seu casamento em risco por nós. "Marie..."

"E cale a boca, André. Isso acaba aqui." rosnou. "Você não vai mais implicar com o David. Estamos entendidos?"

Papai hesitou e isso foi o bastante para que mamãe o cutucasse com a ponta do dedo, fazendo-o se encolher ainda mais. "Sim." e sem dizer mais nada, ele apenas se retirou.

Só quando ela olhou para mim e me abraçou, foi que eu notei que estava chorando desde que eles começaram a brigar. Agarrei-me ao corpo dela, abraçando-a com toda a força que pude encontrar, murmurando o quanto a amava. Ela apenas me aninhou, afagando meus cabelos e murmurando frases reconfortantes, me embalando no aconchego materno.

Passamos incontáveis minutos assim, apenas abraçados, acalmando um ao outro, até que ela me afastasse e beijasse a pontinha do meu nariz. Um sorriso amável nos lábios. "Por que não vai para a casa de Pierre novamente, meu bem? Tenho certeza de que ele não se importará em lhe distrair com algo."

Funguei, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. "Obrigado." foi tudo o que disse, antes de sair de casa, correndo até a sua.

E você me recebeu surpreso, preocupado com o fato de que a primeira coisa que fiz, quando você abriu a porta, foi aconchegar-me entre seus braços, apertando seu corpo com os meus e chorando.

E você me levou para dentro. Você me sentou no sofá, ajeitando-se ao meu lado, permitindo-me continuar a lhe abraçar, enquanto chorava. Você me aninhou no seu colo, ameigando meus cabelos e distribuindo beijos carinhosos por todo meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas e me fazendo sentir-me essencial no seu mundo.

Você me deixou saber que sempre estaria lá para mim, não importasse a hora ou o motivo. Você apenas me deixaria chorar no seu ombro, enquanto tentava me confortar.

Enquanto tentava fazer a dor passar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete**

Com papai obedecendo fielmente à ordem de mamãe, o tempo pareceu passar num piscar de olhos. A neve já começava a cair, congelando os lagos e as ruas, cobrindo o telhado das casas, dando à Montreal a aparência de um simpático cartão de natal.

Estávamos juntos há vários meses, mesmo que não houvéssemos oficializado nada. Entretanto, isso não nos limitava. Íamos ao cinema, saíamos para tomar sorvete ou apenas andávamos sem rumo pela cidade, nossos dedos entrelaçados, enquanto conversávamos sobre nada e riamos de qualquer coisa.

Com a aproximação do inverno, começamos a apenas nos esconder do frio na sua casa, tomando chocolate quente, dividindo o sofá e a mesma coberta, enquanto assistíamos a um filme. E sempre que minha xícara era apoiada na minha perna, minha cabeça era escorada no seu ombro, no que você apenas apoiava a sua na minha, respirando nos meus cabelos.

Na realidade, eu estava passando bastante tempo na sua casa, por vezes ligando para minha mãe, dando o clima como desculpa para não conseguir voltar para casa naquele dia qualquer, apenas para que pudesse me aninhar ao seu corpo e ser ninado por você, que parecia fazer o frio rigoroso simplesmente sumir no instante em que circulava meu corpo com seus braços.

Seus pais não pareciam se importar, de qualquer maneira: várias vezes, a idéia de passar a noite na sua casa havia partido deles. Sem mencionar os vários fins de semana que eles tiveram que viajar com seus irmãos e pediam-me para lhe fazer companhia. Nenhum sacrifício, de qualquer modo.

Estávamos cada vez mais unidos e eu sabia me apaixonar mais e mais a cada segundo ao seu lado, mas isso não me dava a coragem necessária para verbalizar esse sentimento. E, de qualquer maneira, você também não parecia disposto a ser o primeiro a dizer, mesmo que mostrasse me amar em cada pequeno ato realizado para ou por mim.

Você era a melhor coisa que já havia me acontecido e não queria te perder, nunca. Você me fazia sorrir o tempo todo, você fazia meus olhos brilharem de um modo que nunca haviam feito antes. Você disparava meu coração, bambeava minhas pernas, falhava minha respiração.

Você me fazia feliz.

E eu gostava de me sentar em um dos bancos da praça em frente ao colégio, nos dias que eu saia antes de você, e me perder nas lembranças. Nas _nossas_ lembranças. Eu gostava de lembrar cada minuto ao seu lado, desde a primeira vez que nos beijamos até a última, na manhã do mesmo dia.

Eu gostava de ficar lá, observando as pessoas indo e vindo, perdidas nos próprios pensamentos, alheias à felicidade que me tomava em abundância. Eu gostava de ficar lá, observando a forma como o parque ia se adequando com perfeição à estação.

E era lá que eu estava sentado, no último dia de aula antes de um feriado prolongado. Estava esperando que suas duas últimas aulas terminassem para que pudéssemos ir para qualquer lugar e combinar o que faríamos nesses dias sem aula.

Estava completamente perdido nas lembranças, meus olhos fixos na neve sob meus pés, que iam e vinham, formando desenhos aleatórios aos quais eu não dava mínima atenção. Não notei quando você se sentou ao meu lado, fazendo-o apenas quando sua mão enluvada me ofereceu um fumegante copo da pequena loja da Starbucks que havia próximo ao colégio.

Um sorriso doce apareceu nos meus lábios, enquanto eu segurava o copo entre minhas mãos, roçando-as nas suas. Tomei um pequeno gole, antes de erguer os olhos para você, vendo-o olhar fixamente para um ponto qualquer da rua. "Obrigado."

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso afetuoso, enquanto seus orbes castanhos pousavam no meu rosto. "Eu já disse pra você não me esperar nesse frio." murmurou apenas, ajeitando-se sobre o banquinho de madeira, de modo que pudesse me abraçar pelos ombros, aninhando-me ao seu peito: a mão em meu braço subindo e descendo, tentando aquecer-me.

Sorri, pensando que você não tinha como ser mais perfeitinho, enquanto seu nariz geladinho roçava minha bochecha, antes que um beijo carinhoso fosse imposto ali. Ronronei satisfeito, cerrando os olhos e tomando mais um pequeno gole de meu copo, antes de responder. "E eu já disse que não me importo em esperar, baby."

Você resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível, mas eu sabia ser uma tentativa de repreensão. Ri de você, levando uma de minhas mãos ao seu rosto, espalmando sua bochecha, esticando meu pescoço para que nossos lábios pudessem se tocar.

Você ainda tentou me repreender, mas eu não permiti, ajeitando-me melhor contra seu corpo, colando ainda mais nossos lábios num selinho, os meus ligeiramente entreabertos num convite mudo para que você aprofundasse o toque. Você suspirou entregue, sua respiração quente adentrando minha boca, enquanto você apertava-me entre seus braços e finalmente fazia nossas línguas se encontrarem.

As borboletas ainda apareciam, sempre desengonçadas e gostosas, enquanto meu corpo se arrepiava e não era por causa do frio. Meu coração passou a pulsar apressado, enquanto eu podia sentir meu corpo todo formigar bem levemente, perante o toque amoroso dos seus lábios contra os meus.

Você terminou o beijo, divertindo-se brevemente com a jóia em meus lábios, chupando-a para você, fazendo-me ronronar, meus olhos ainda fechados. "Vem, vamos achar um lugar quentinho e decidir o que vamos fazer, sexy." disse por fim, roçando nossos lábios.

Sorri, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. Com as mochilas nas costas, entrelaçamos nossos dedos da melhor maneira que as luvas permitiam, enquanto andávamos a esmo pela cidade, dividindo a bebida que você me comprara e conversando sobre banalidades e, vez ou outra, roubando beijos.

Quando esvaziamos o copo da Starbucks, nos acomodamos num Mcdonalds qualquer, fugindo dos flocos de neve que começavam a cair com pouca intensidade. "Teremos sete dias de pura folga, contando com o fim de semana." falei, enquanto tirava as luvas e as colocava na mesa. "O que vamos fazer?"

Você sorriu, também tirando as luvas e me deixando brincar com seus dedos, o que eu sempre fazia enquanto conversávamos, mantendo nossas mãos unidas. "Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa nesse fim de semana."

Um sorriso encantado e alegre apareceu nos meus lábios, meus olhos prendendo-se aos seus. "Que tipo de surpresa?" perguntei animado, sabendo que você sempre conseguia me surpreender. Se não fosse pela idéia, seria pela forma como me tratava.

"Do tipo que envolve irmos até Ottawa e é tudo que digo a respeito." você respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas, antes de levar minha mão até a altura do seu rosto, beijando minha palma afetuosamente.

"Ottawa?" repeti tolamente, agitando-me inda mais. "Ouvi dizer que é uma cidade linda, principalmente no inverno." você sorriu com minha felicidade, acariciando meus cabelos.

"Yep, é mesmo linda." selou nossos lábios brevemente. "E eu quero te levar lá nesse inverno."

Uma exclamação de contentamento escapou pela barreira dos meus lábios, enquanto eu soltava suas mãos, abraçando seu pescoço; meus lábios distribuindo vários beijos por todo seu rosto. "E você ri quando eu digo que você é perfeito." resmunguei entre um beijinho e outro, vendo você rir do meu comportamento.

Suas mãos pousaram na minha cintura, acariciando-a por cima do tecido das roupas que eu usava, puxando-me para mais perto ainda. "Que seja." disse apenas, uma mão indo segurar meu queixo, impedindo-me de continuar a beijar toda e qualquer parte de seu rosto. Fixou nossos olhos intensamente. "Eu te adoro tanto, pirralho." resmungou, antes de capturar meus lábios para si, fazendo-me ofegar contra sua boca.

Eu estava feliz. Muito, para ser sincero. Você sabia apenas aumentar minha felicidade a cada frase que me dizia e isso era tão bom. Tão especial. Tão importante.

Sustentei o beijo o máximo que pude, antes de simplesmente rir. Não tinha um motivo, apenas a felicidade absurda que eu estava sentindo. Você sorriu, parecendo entender o motivo da risada, mas ainda assim não se afastou: ficou selando seus lábios aos meus risonhos, apertando-me ainda mais contra seu corpo.

Passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, aproximando inda mais nossos rostos, roçando a pontinha do meu nariz ao seu, mesmo que ainda risse. Você sorriu contra minha boca, antes de mordiscar meus lábios, chupando meu piercing para dentro da sua boca, sua mão espalmando o centro de minhas costas.

E, então, a minha vontade de rir deu lugar à vontade de te beijar. Você soltou meu piercing e colou nossas bocas novamente, permitindo que ameigássemos um os lábios do outro.

Uma das minhas mãos se esgueirou para seus cabelos, puxando levemente as mechas sedosas, no mesmo instante em que eu aprofundava o toque, indo encontrar sua língua com a minha. E as borboletas dançaram com inda mais vontade quando você retribuiu o toque, tão carinhoso quanto poderia ser.

Meu corpo estremeceu ainda não acostumado ao toque – ou, talvez, apenas satisfeito de ter a necessidade de você suprida vez mais –, enquanto um arrepio serpenteava minha coluna, ouriçando meus pêlos. Havia, também, o friozinho que parecia que nunca iria abandonar minha barriga, esgueirando-se por todo meu dorso.

Meu coração chicoteava minha caixa torácica, bombeando mais sangue do que necessário, parecendo querer sair de meu peito, ainda extasiado a cada novo toque de nossas bocas. Inda não acostumado a tantas sensações causadas pela fricção dos lábios.

E essa era outra coisa que eu amava em você: a maneira como você fazia tudo parecer novo, como na primeira vez que nos beijamos; a forma como você me segurava próximo, permitindo-me sentir como seu corpo tremulava em sintonia com o meu e como seu coração também batia desesperado, pedindo por mais espaço. A forma como nossos lábios se encaixavam, sempre me fazendo pensar que um era o complemento do outro. O modo como nossas línguas se enlaçavam, apaixonadas, lentas, preguiçosas e manhosas.

A maneira como suas mãos quentes corriam por minhas costas, apertando-me inda mais contra seu corpo, uma delas indo se esconder entre as mechas negras do meu cabelo, acariciando a região, pressionando-a levemente contra sua cabeça, tentando dar mais intimidade ao atrito das nossas bocas, tentando fazê-las se encaixar ainda mais.

Terminei o beijo com um selinho longo e forte, antes de sorrir para você e me afastar o bastante para perceber os olhares de surpresa, nojo, curiosidade e indiferença que nos eram lançados. "Invejosos..." você murmurou simplesmente quando me viu girar os olhos para isso.

Ri baixinho, me ajeitando sobre o banco. "Não me parece que estejam com inveja, Piér."

Você sorriu matreiro, dando de ombros, olhando ao arredor. "Eles têm inveja que eu posso te beijar a hora que quiser, te tocar, me perder nos seus olhos. Te ver corado, ver seu sorriso e ouvir sua risada, sabendo que eu causei isso. Eles não podem, não é? Então ficam com inveja e mostram isso tentando fingir algum preconceito."

Não pude deixar de sorrir extasiado pelo que você disse, tendo certeza de que meus olhos brilhavam em puro contentamento. Minha mão foi para sua bochecha, acariciando-a, enquanto eu beijava levemente seus lábios. "Você é uma graça."

Você riu sem jeito, uma mão indo para sua nuca. "É, certo."

Não pude deixar de pensar que você ficava extremamente lindo quando sem jeito. Voltei a me ajeitar sobre o banco estofado, meus olhos correndo ao arredo, sem captar qualquer coisa realmente. "Enfim... O que vamos fazer pelo resto do feriado?"

"Acho que o que devíamos deixar de lado é planejar." ergui minhas sobrancelhas, meus olhos voltando a focar seu rosto num pedido mudo para que você continuasse, o que você não demorou em fazer. "Estamos sempre marcando o que fazer. Vamos ao cinema na sexta? Vamos tomar um sorvete na quinta? Vamos jantar no sábado?" balançou as mãos, fazendo uma careta, o que me arrancou uma risada. "Quero ser espontâneo, você não?"

Dei de ombro, puxando sua mão para descansar sobre minha coxa, enquanto eu me divertia com seus dedos. "Eu gosto de coisas agendadas, de qualquer modo." resmunguei para mim mesmo e vi você rir, girando os olhos para a maneira que eu estava sempre te dando alguma informação desnecessária.

Você se aproximou, roçando a pontinha do seu nariz – agora quentinha – na minha têmpora, antes de depositar um beijo afetuoso na região. "Eu prefiro a espontaneidade." contrapôs apenas e eu sorri, erguendo a cabeça.

"Sabe o que eu estava pensando para fazermos?" você negou com um sorriso meigo nos lábios bonitos. "Devíamos gastar o feriado todinho fazendo todas as coisas que você gosta. Estamos sempre fazendo o que eu quero ou gosto... Bem, essa vai ser sua semana. Então, se quiser se matar se jogando de um _bungy jump_... Bem, vai com Deus." riu. "Mas se quiser ir num parque de diversões, ou qualquer outra insanidade... Hey, eu vou estar lá."

Um sorriso gigante apareceu nos seus lábios, uma de suas mãos indo bagunçar meus cabelos, fazendo-me bufar por isso. "E por que você iria querer ir ao parque se morre de medo, sexy?"

Dei de ombros, afastando sua mão e ajeitando minha franja. "Bem, eu não quero, quero?" olhei em seus olhos. "Mas se é pra te deixar feliz, acho que não custa nada um pouco de adrenalina e alguma reza brava."

Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco e você deu de ombros. "Você faz isso parecer algum tipo de obrigação sua." disse por fim, permitindo que o sorriso sumisse completamente.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, pensando no quão idiota eu poderia ser por fazer você pensar isso. Aproximei-me de você, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijando seus lábios repetidas vezes. "Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Não é nenhuma obrigação, baby. Juro que não. Não parece com uma." dedilhei sua bochecha, indo desenhar o contorno da sua sobrancelha. "Era para ser engraçado, apenas. Eu quero te fazer feliz, eu quero fazer as coisas que você gosta. Eu quero que você pare de sempre se sacrificar por tudo o que eu peço ou gosto de fazer."

Suas mãos acariciaram a lateral do meu corpo, seus olhos fixos nos meus. "Achei que você pirasse de felicidade sempre fazíamos as coisas que você gosta." murmurou, roçando a pontinha de seu nariz na minha. Sorri.

"Eu adoro." confessei no mesmo tom, sentindo sua respiração quentinha chocar-se contra meus lábios. "É linda a forma como você está sempre me agradando, me fazendo feliz, me mimando. Mas... É injusto que só eu tenha isso. Quero que você também tenha momentos em que fazemos apenas o que você gosta, para variar um pouco, huh?"

Você sorriu de leve, cerrando os olhos e colando nossas testas. Nossas respirações se misturavam, enquanto seus dedos se esgueiravam discretamente por sob o tecido da minha roupa, massageando minha pele de leve, enquanto minha mão se divertia na sua nuca. Olhos nos olhos, e eu sabia que não tinha te convencido.

"Eu não menti quando disse que não é uma obrigação, Pierre." murmurei, meu sorriso sumindo completamente. "Eu só quero retribuir o modo como você me trata. Eu só não quero que você pense que eu não me importo com as coisas que você gosta. Eu quero que nossa relação pareça tão perfeita para você quanto parece para mim."

Você sorriu de leve pra mim, suas mãos me puxando para mais perto. "Se você estiver feliz, por mim tudo bem. Não quero te forçar a fazer algo que não gosta ou tem medo, porque está se sentindo nessa obrigação."

E, pela primeira vez, eu me irritei com você. Com o modo que você parecia absoluto na idéia de que eu, de algum modo, queria te agradar por obrigação.

Bufando, me afastei de você, fazendo suas mãos soltarem meu corpo. Eu não queria brigar com você, não queria estragar tudo. Você ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso, enquanto eu colocava minhas luvas novamente.

"Eu não quero brigar com você, Pierre. Não mesmo." olhei para seu rosto confuso. "Eu não falei nada daquilo com alguma obrigação. Você não faz com que eu me sinta na obrigação com o que seja, e me chateia notar que você não pode acreditar que era uma brincadeira." quando me ergui e pendurei a mochila em um único ombro, você se apressou em pegar suas próprias luvas e mochila e me seguir para fora do estabelecimento.

"Você não quer brigar e sai _assim_, David?" perguntou num resmungo, enquanto colocava as luvas e andava apressado para me acompanhar. A neve caia levemente.

Bufei, parando de andar bruscamente e virando sobre meu próprio eixo, quase trombando com você. "Se eu ficar e continuar replicando, então vamos brigar. Se eu tento evitar, você me segue, eu continuo replicando e brigamos assim mesmo." suspirei, me acalmando. "Olhe, baby, desculpe, está bem? Eu não me sinto na obrigação, desculpe estar falando assim com você."

Passei uma mão pelos cabelos, vendo vários floquinhos brancos se desprenderem das mechas negras. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns poucos minutos, nos encarando. Você mordiscou o lábio inferior de leve, dando um pequeno passo hesitante. "Desculpe se eu..."

Balancei a cabeça, um dedo pousando sobre seus lábios. "Vamos esquecer isso, está bem? Não vamos estragar nosso fim de semana, nosso relacionamento. Apenas... Vamos esquecer."

Você sorriu de leve, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. Segurou minha mão que estava no seu rosto, e com a que estava livre, me puxou pela cintura, colando nossos tórax. Suspirei baixinho com o choque leve, minha outra mão indo espalmar suas costas.

Você abaixou a cabeça, de modo que pudesse roçar a pontinha do nariz ao meu, cerrando os olhos, antes de beijar meus lábios de leve, os seus indo correr pela linha no meu maxilar e subindo para minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos, ronronando satisfeito, apertando um punhado do seu agasalho com a mão que estava nas suas costas, aproveitando para puxá-lo inda mais de encontro ao meu corpo.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou por meus lábios, antes que você se afastasse o suficiente e os capturasse com os seus, ameigando-os. Soltou minha mão, permitindo-a subir para sua nuca, enquanto a sua própria pousava na minha bochecha, puxando meu rosto para mais perto.

Minhas pernas ficaram trêmulas e meu coração disparou, chicoteando minha caixa torácica, implorando por mais espaço, bombeando mais sangue do que o necessário, enquanto as borboletas abriam e fechavam suas asas num gesto incrivelmente rápido.

Ofeguei quando a mão na minha cintura atreveu-se a descer o bastante para esconder-se no bolso traseiro da minha calça. E você aproveitou meus lábios entreabertos para aprofundar o toque, fazendo com que todas as sensações apenas triplicassem de intensidade, fazendo-me passar ambos os braços por seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força para que não caísse.

E eu não duvidava nada de que minhas pernas cedessem sob meu peso, porque – demônios! – era tão bom beijá-lo: era muito mais do que apenas essas sensações, era muito mais do que qualquer felicidade que eu pudesse tentar expressar por palavras, ou por atos. Era algo que apenas você poderia – e talvez conseguisse – entender e notar nos meus olhos, que eu sabia que brilhavam intensamente apenas por saber que você estava próximo.

Beijar você era algo que eu não poderia mais viver sem. Era viciante, era saboroso, era único... Era perfeito. E nunca haveria palavras boas o bastante para todas as vezes que me perdi em seus lábios, que me afoguei em todas as sensações, sentimentos, detalhes.

E, droga, sequer havia palavras boas o bastante para descrever o quão perfeitinho você poderia ser. Ou, ainda, boas o bastante para deixar claro o tamanho do domínio que apenas um sorriso seu tinha sobre mim. O domínio que você todo tinha.

Mas era um domínio gostoso, do tipo que agrada, deslumbra; do qual se sente falta quando afastado. Eu esperava que você se sentisse assim também, mesmo que não me julgasse tão fascinante quanto você o era; mas eu gostava de pensar que, sim, você tinha essa mesma necessidade quando se tratava de mim. Gostava de pensar que, sim, você estava sob algum domínio meu. Porque doía pensar o contrário. Doía muito.

Eu gostava de acreditar que tudo o que eu sentia em relação a você, era recíproco. Simplesmente gostava de pensar assim, por mais que soubesse que isso apenas me machucaria ainda mais quando ficasse claro que não, você não sentia nada por mim. Que eu era, talvez, alguma diversão, algum passatempo ou um meio de você fazer ciúme na pessoa que você verdadeiramente amava, mas que agora você não sabia como se livrar de mim.

E, por mais que eu soubesse que era bobagem pensar dessa forma, isso era algo que sempre estava martelando bem no fundo da minha consciência. Bem no fundo, sendo ignorado a maior parte do tempo, porque era ridículo pensar algo do tipo sobre você.

Por que você era perfeitinho, certo? Você era aquele que eu amava e confiava, então era ridículo. Era muito ridículo, por isso, sempre que tais pensamentos surgiam na minha mente, eu os empurrava para um canto qualquer.

Você terminou o beijo com um selinho forte, antes de brincar brevemente com o meu piercing. Um suspiro trêmulo chocou-se contra seus lábios, antes que os meus se esticassem num sorriso satisfeito e bobo.

Estiquei o pescoço o tanto necessário para dar-lhe um último selinho, antes de abrir os olhos, fixando-os nas suas íris castanhas escuras nubladas de paixão, enquanto você me oferecia um sorriso de dentes branquinho e alinhados. Sorri em resposta, minha mão ainda acariciando sua nuca levemente, meus dedos se enroscando nos cabelos.

E era como se o tempo houvesse sido congelado para que pudéssemos aproveitar ainda mais aquela sonda, para que pudéssemos memorizar o bater desesperado de nossos corações, o tremular gostoso dos corpos e o modo como nossos lábios ainda formigavam pelo atrito anterior.

Perdemos bons minutos apenas dessa forma, mas isso não importava. Tudo o que eu queria era poder memorizar inda mais cada pequeno detalhe do seu rosto, ter certeza de que eu os tinha perfeitamente gravados na minha mente. Queria ter certeza de que a lembrança que eu tinha de nossos corpos próximos era a mais próxima possível da realidade; queria ter certeza de que a fragrância impregnada em meus pulmões – nunca importando se você estava perto ou não – era realmente a sua, porque eu achava necessário poder lembrar-me desses detalhes todo o segundo que passasse longe de você.

"Eu..." minha voz saiu rouca e isso fez você sorrir. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu na esquina dos meus lábios, antes que eu pigarreasse e espalmasse minha mão na sua bochecha, acariciando-a por cima do tecido da minha luva. "Tenho que ir pra casa." completei baixinho e vi seu sorriso murchar um pouco, enquanto você me puxava inda mais contra seu corpo – mesmo que isso parecesse impossível – como sempre fazia quando sabia que tínhamos que nos separar, inda que por poucas horas.

"Vamos dar algumas voltas, pequeno." você sugeriu simplesmente, roçando a pontinha gelada de seu nariz ao meu, seus olhos castanhos fixando-se aos meus.

Selei nossos lábios levemente.

"Tenho que falar com minha mãe sobre Ottawa, baby." disse apenas, o sorriso nos seus lábios voltando a crescer. "Me leva em casa?"

Vi você rir, antes de me beijar: lento, preguiço, deleitoso. Quando nos separamos, você me guiou pelo caminho que havíamos feito até ali, conversando sobre a viagem, acertando pequenos detalhes. Quando alcançamos seu carro, já havíamos combinado tudo.

Faltava, apenas, ter certeza de que minha mãe deixaria. O que, de fato, ela fez.

Passei pelo menos uma hora conversando com ela, contando tudo o que havíamos planejado, enquanto ajudava-a a arrumar suas próprias malas – ela iria passar o feriado todo com minha avó em Sept-lles –, antes de ir para meu quarto, arrumar minhas próprias coisas, afinal, havíamos combinado que eu te ligaria quando tudo estivesse certo e você passaria uma hora depois da ligação para me pegar.

Ficamos quase duas horas na estrada, para que chegássemos em Ottawa.

Qualquer tédio que poderíamos ter sentido, entrementes, sequer foi cogitado porque passamos o tempo todo tagarelando: se não fossem piadas bobas e sem real sentindo, eram conversas sobre qualquer coisa banal. Ou, apenas, nossas vozes elevadas em várias oitavas, acompanhando a música que tocava no rádio.

Outra coisa que eu não pude deixar de reparar, foi a maneira como estávamos ignorando solenemente a quase briga de mais cedo: falávamos, agíamos e nos olhávamos brevemente, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Como se tivéssemos, apenas, discutido aonde iríamos almoçar.

Quando alcançamos a cidade vizinha, no entanto, não consegui mais prender minha atenção no que você falava: meus olhos corriam ao arredor, registrando a neve acumulada no canto das ruas; as pessoas indo e vindo, encolhidas dentro de seus sobretudos; as lojas lotadas, as quais já apresentavam enfeites de natal, embora o feriado ainda estivesse relativamente distante; nas várias bandeiras do Canadá, penduradas no alto de várias construções.

Alguns prédios tinham uma aparência realmente antiga. A cidade era, de fato, muito mais bonita do que eu podia ter, eventualmente, imaginado. Eu sabia estar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e sabia que você me observava detalhadamente, cada vez que parava num farol vermelho.

Contudo, nem mesmo Ottawa ao anoitecer, com seu belo jogo de luzes sendo timidamente apresentado, poderia ter me preparado para a loucura que eu percebi que você havia feito: e eu só a notei quando você já estava parando o carro na frente do hotel.

Parecia um castelo. As luzes eram projetadas de baixo para cima e a "torre" mais alta adquiria um tom lindo de azul, como se quisesse se mesclar com o céu noturno. A parte inferior da construção parecia adquirir um tom curioso de roxo, que eu não saberia precisar de onde fora emprestada para a construção.

Se não fosse o melhor hotel de Ottawa, certamente era um dos melhores.

E eu teria te dado um soco nesse momento, se não estivesse deslumbrado demais com a forma magnífica que o hotel fora projetado. Somente percebi que estava com a boca aberta, quando você colocou seus dedos sob meu queixo, forçando-o para cima, enquanto ria baixinho.

"É só um hotel, Davey..." disse simplesmente, antes de desligar o motor do carro e tirar o cinto de segurança.

Girei meus olhos, de modo que pudesse pousá-los em você, minhas sobrancelhas erguidas.

"_Só_ um hotel?" repeti idiotamente, enquanto tirava meu próprio cinto. Você sorriu e mandou uma piscadela pra mim, antes de sair do carro, entregando a chave para o manobrista.

Bufando, o imitei, tirando o cinto de segurança e saindo do automóvel.

Outro funcionário se apressou para pegar nossas coisas no carro, enquanto você pousava uma mão nas minhas costas, guiando-me até a entrada, onde o porteiro nos ofereceu um simpático sorriso e abriu a porta de vidro, enquanto falava animadamente: "_Bienvenue à l' Hôtel Fairmont Chateau Laurier¹_."

Eu _realmente_ queria te bater e percebi isso quando pisei no Hall de Entrada, ricamente decorado, com pessoas igualmente bem arrumadas circulando de um lado para o outro. "Eu não acredito nisso..." resmunguei para mim mesmo, meu olhar não conseguindo se fixar num único ponto por mais de três segundos, curioso demais em correr por todos os lados para memorizar cada pequeno detalhe.

"Certo, você está me assustando." você disse baixinho, para que apenas eu ouvisse, enquanto sorria para os funcionários com que cruzávamos. "Estou realmente achando que você odiou a idéia."

Sorri para uma simpática senhora que passou ao nosso lado e lançou um olhar maroto para a proximidade em que estávamos. "É claro que odiei, Pierre, você deve estar gastando uma fortuna." respondi por fim, mesmo que meu tom de voz não fosse tão zangado quanto eu pretendia.

Você riu; sua mão indo para minha cintura, seus dedos achando uma forma de tocar minha pele por baixo do tecido dos milhares de agasalhos que eu estava usando. "Tente não pensar por esse lado."

Eu ri, achando que você seria capaz de fazer isso milhares de vezes novamente, não importando que eu brigasse com você em todas elas por gastar tanto. Senti meu corpo relaxar. "Bem, se eu ignorar o fato que eu não poderia te dar uma surpresa dessa nem que trabalhasse minha vida toda..."

"E quem te disse que o hotel é a surpresa, sexy?" você me interrompeu, a pergunta saindo num tom óbvio de que eu estava concluindo rápido demais, antes de se afastar de mim e parar no balcão da recepção com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

A única coisa que consegui pensar no tempo que demorou pra você pegar a chave do quarto e nós entrarmos no mesmo, era que você não passava de um idiota. Um idiota lindo e maravilhoso, mas inda assim um idiota.

E o idiota que eu amava cada segundo mais.

"Hey, psiu..." você chamou, fazendo-me erguer os olhos, encontrando-o parado perto de uma das janelas com um sorriso doce nos lábios. "Pare de bolar modos de me punir por isso e venha cá, pequeno."

Suspirei e, dando de ombros, caminhei até onde você estava, permitindo-o me enlaçar pela cintura, puxando-me para perto: minhas mãos espalmaram seu peito, enquanto seus lábios depositavam um selinho na ponta do meu nariz. "Olhe para a cidade, sexy."

Sorri pra você, antes de olhar pela janela: estávamos alto o bastante para ter uma visão privilegiada de Ottawa, as casas e prédios não passando de sombras ao longe, sendo engolidas pela escuridão da noite, que dominava cada vez mais.

"É linda." murmurei apenas, uma das minhas mãos indo parar na lateral do seu corpo, na altura das suas costelas. Sorri novamente, erguendo minha cabeça, de modo que pudesse focar seu rosto, deparando-me com suas brilhantes íris castanhas e um sorriso meigo. "Apesar de ainda achar que você não deveria fazer isso tudo... Obrigado, baby."

Pude ver seu sorriso crescer, antes que seu rosto fosse inclinado o suficiente para que nossos lábios se tocassem. E você me beijou de um modo que nunca havia feito antes; de um modo que eu não saberia explicar. Tudo o que eu poderia falar sobre esse beijo, é que, definitivamente, foi o melhor de todos.

Foi o melhor pela maneira como você estava me mantendo perto, pelo modo como nossos corações pareciam bater num descompasso simultâneo, como se houvessem combinado como fazê-lo em igual intensidade. Foi o melhor pelo modo como sua mão corria lentamente pelas minhas costas, carinhosa e cuidadosa, arrepiando-me. Foi o melhor pelo modo como sua língua acariciava a minha, tão amorosa como nunca até então.

Eu sôo tão contraditório quando o assunto é você: porque sempre há um beijo melhor do que aquele que eu achava perfeito. Sempre há um sorriso mais lindo do que aquele que eu achava poder passar a vida admirando. Sempre há surpresas que eu nunca pensaria que você fosse se preocupar em me dar. Mais que isso, eram momentos e sentimentos que eu nunca achei que alguém fosse querer me proporcionar.

E, entrementes, havia você. Você me dava tudo do melhor e, inda assim, não parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo, porque momento seguinte estava me dando algo ainda melhor, ainda mais bonito, ainda mais apaixonante. Sempre me dando momentos melhores, sentimentos melhores.

Você era maravilhoso e eu queria nunca ser capaz de esquecer cada pequeno momento ao seu lado, por mais bobo que fosse, por mais banal e cotidiano que pudesse ser. Eu queria lembrar cada palavra trocada, de cada sonda mantida, de cada sorriso oferecido. De cada enlaçar das nossas línguas, e cada pequena sensação que isso provocava em meu corpo.

Eu queria um retrato do nosso relacionamento perfeitamente esculpido em vividas lembranças, que somariam-se à fragrância do seu perfume, perfeitamente impregnada em meus pulmões. E, à noite, quando eu não pudesse ser aquecido por você, eu fecharia meus olhos e sentiria como se não estivesse em minha cama, mas em qualquer outro lugar, ao seu lado.

Quando nossos lábios se afastaram, ainda perdemos alguns minutos observando a cidade, conversando em murmúrios – muito embora não tivesse real necessidade, já que estávamos sozinhos –, enquanto nos mantínhamos abraçados, minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, fazendo-me pensar o quão pequeno eu era, se comparado a você.

Você deixou um beijo no alto da minha cabeça antes de nos afastar, um sorriso meigo nos lábios bonitos, enquanto propunha que déssemos uma volta pela cidade. Não pude deixar de pensar no quão adorável você poderia ser, sempre parecendo sem jeito ao propor algo, mesmo que nunca estivesse. Retribui o sorriso, concordando por fim.

Saímos do hotel de dedos entrelaçados, rindo e conversando sobre nada em especial. A noite dominava quase que completamente o ambiente e parecia que ficava inda mais frio a cada passo que dávamos em direção ao centro, mas isso não era importante, porque podíamos nos abraçar se ficasse muito frio.

Você passou o caminho todo tagarelando, falando rápido demais para que eu conseguisse fazer alguma coisa que não rir, vez ou outra te empurrando de leve, enquanto pedia para que ficasse um pouco quieto, mas tudo o que você fazia era rir de mim e continuar falando, inda mais rápido.

Quando estávamos, finalmente, chegando ao centro, você pareceu decidir que já tinha me torrado a paciência o suficiente – mesmo que não tivesse chegado nem perto de começar a fazê-lo –; puxou-me para perto, passando um braço por sobre meus ombros, beijando minha têmpora.

"Eu estava pensando..." começou, sua mão correndo para cima e para baixo pelo meu braço, como que para me aquecer. "O que acha de patinar no gelo?"

Ergui as sobrancelhas, enquanto me ajeitava no seu semi-abraço, esfregando minha bochecha contra seu peito. "Dolorido. Nunca consegui aprender de verdade."

Você sorriu, parando de caminhar e, com os dedos enluvados no meu queixo, me fez erguer a cabeça. Sorri para você, embora me sentisse confuso. Você era estranho às vezes. "E se você estiver comigo?"

"Bem, é um caso a se pensar, porque nunca te vi patinando. É provável que seja mais desengonçado que eu." respondi, não podendo conter a gargalhar que quebrou a barreira dos meus lábios quando você fez uma careta.

Juntou nossas bocas num beijo rápido, antes de bagunçar meu cabelo. Mostrei a língua para você, me afastando o bastante para que pudesse ajeitá-lo. "E aquela história de que a semana seria toda minha, fazendo tudo o que gosto?" sorriu meigamente, segurando minha mão entre as próprias. "Você disse que queria fazer tudo o que gosto."

"E estou começando a me arrepender..." resmunguei, rindo para que você soubesse que era uma brincadeira. Você girou os olhos, embora também risse. Beijei seus lábios brevemente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. "Só não me mate, okay?"

"Nem que eu quisesse." concordou, um sorriso gigante aparecendo no seu rosto. Não me deu tempo para responder, puxando-me pela mão, guiando-me por entre as pessoas como se já conhecesse a cidade, o que muito provavelmente era verdade.

E quando você parou de andar e começou a conversar com um homem, que parecia o responsável pela pista de patinação, eu não pude deixar de pensar que você era a pessoa mais perfeita de todo o mundo, porque aquela era a pista mais bonita que eu já tinha visto.

De frente para onde estávamos, só que na outra borda da pista, havia uma árvore de natal gigante, totalmente enfeitada e brilhante, com um estrela dourada brilhando majestosamente no alto da mesma. O pequeno "altar" onde a árvore estava, era enfeitado por pequenos arbustos, e era iluminado por uma fraca luz dourada. A pista adquiria tons de azul, roxo e branco, numa mistura fascinante.

E eu queria te morder, mas não era como se fosse apropriado fazer algo do tipo ali. Por isso, me contive em apenas observar a pista, vendo as pessoas deslizarem sobre o gelo, rindo para seus acompanhantes. Crianças deslizavam de um lado para o outro em grupinhos, rindo e rodopiando ao redor do próprio eixo, fazendo-me pensar que eu iria parecer um idiota tentando patinar.

Não demorou muito mais para que eu sentisse seus braços circularem minha cintura e seu corpo colar-se ao meu, por trás. Um beijo foi depositado no meu maxilar. "Tudo pronto, só falta colocarmos o patins."

Suspirei, vendo a respiração se condensar na frente dos meus lábios, minhas mãos pousar sobre as suas, enquanto eu me ajeitava contra seu corpo. "Acho que não quero mais fazer isso." resmunguei simplesmente e pude sentir um sorriso se formar contra meu pescoço.

"Você não confia em mim? Não vou te deixar se matar lá, sexy." ri, girando dentro do seu abraço, de modo que pudesse enlaçar seu pescoço.

"Confiar em você não vai me fazer parecer menos idiota ao patinar como um pato ao lado de crianças de oito anos, que poderiam ser julgadas como profissionais."

Você riu, apertando a pontinha do meu nariz afetuosamente. "Você vai se sair bem, amor. Vamos, não deixe que crianças babonas te impeçam de se divertir."

Ri de você, antes de beijar seu queixo. "Não quero passar vergonha, Piér."

Você girou os olhos, o sorriso bonito nunca deixando seus lábios. Segurou minha mão, puxando-me na direção da entrada, onde havia um pequeno banco para que as pessoas pudessem trocar seus tênis pelos patins. "Você está passando vergonha só por estar andando comigo e nunca reclamou."

"Oh, claro que estou passando vergonha, senhor capitão do time de futebol e queridinho de todas as animadoras de torcida." você riu, parando de caminhar e voltando a me abraçar.

"Ciúmes, Davey?" perguntou, aproximando nossos rostos, deixando-os perigosamente próximos.

Ri, beijando seus lábios brevemente. "Talvez."

Você sorriu, seus olhos correndo por todo meu rosto, analisando-o. "Você fica uma graça com ciúmes, mas acho que vai ficar mais lindo ainda patinando."

Girei os olhos. "Você sabe mesmo como quebrar um clima."

Rindo, voltamos a caminhar, não demorando em colocar os patins que nos deram e entrar na pista. Minhas mãos seguravam firmemente seu braço e você estava praticamente me arrastando, porque eu estava com medo demais de cair e sequer mexia minhas pernas, enquanto olhava atentamente o gelo sob nós, como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

"Se você não mexer suas lindas perninhas, você não vai se divertir, David." você disse, divertido, enquanto parava de patinar e, livrando seu braço do aperto das minhas mãos, deslizou até que parasse de frente para mim, perto o bastante para que eu pudesse te socar se fizesse alguma outra piadinha idiota.

"Você repara nas minhas pernas?" resmunguei, mesmo que soubesse que era a coisa mais besta a se dizer. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas e fiz bico quando você riu, dando de ombros.

"Bem, é como dizem: o que é belo é pra ser admirado."

"Não é exatamente _isso_ que dizem..."

Você só deu de ombros, esticando suas mãos na minha direção com as palmas viradas para cima. "Segura minha mão, eu te ajudo."

Ri pra você, jogando minhas próprias mãos para cima. "Ótimo, além de parecer um pato patinando, pareço um idiota por não saber fazê-lo sozinho."

Você gargalhou. "Está parecendo um idiota ainda maior por ficar parado no meio do nada, bobão."

Ergui as sobrancelhas, pensando no quão idiotamente certo você estava. "Droga... Não quero mais fazer isso." resmunguei infantilmente, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e olhando de cara fechada para o gelo.

Ouvi você rir baixinho, antes que deslizasse a pequena distância entre nós, parando apenas quando a pontinha da lâmina dos patins tocou a minha. Uma mão ameigou meu cabelo, enquanto você depositava um beijo afetuoso na minha bochecha.

"Vamos, sexy, faça por mim? Por favor?" murmurou, me abraçando, a respiração quente chocando-se contra meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar.

Ergui meus olhos para você, encontrando suas íris castanhas com aquele brilho pidão, que me impedia de lhe dizer não. Sorri de leve. "Você vai me pagar por cada hematoma que isso me der, gato."

Você sorriu, concordando avidamente com a cabeça. "Qualquer coisa, sexy."

Respirei fundo, afastando-me levemente de você. "Então... Como que é?" e estiquei minhas mãos como você havia feito antes. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, antes de você se ajeitar e segurar minhas mãos, começando a guiar-me lentamente pelo gelo, murmurando conselhos, enquanto avançávamos pouco a pouco.

Não demorou, realmente, para que você me fizesse sentir confiante o bastante para patinar sozinho. Aos poucos, nossas mãos foram sendo separadas, você indo patinar lado a lado comigo, ainda num ritmo lento. Mordia meu piercing com apreensão, minha mão indo procurar a sua sem que eu notasse, mas você se recusava a segurar a minha novamente.

"Piér..." resmunguei quando você rejeitou minha mão pela terceira vez. Ouvi você rir baixinho, ainda acompanhando meu ritmo.

"Você está indo bem, Dave." choraminguei, desviando de um pirralho apressado, voltando o mais rápido que eu podia para o seu lado. O problema, talvez, tenha sido que eu não estava realmente certo se poderia ir _rápido_, porque tão logo voltei para o seu lado, perdi o equilíbrio e, num reflexo, segurei no seu braço, o que fez com que os dois caíssem sentados.

"_Você está indo bem, Dave!_" imitei, erguendo meus olhos marejados pela dor. "Isso é ir bem, Piér?" você deu de ombros, um sorriso surgindo nos seus lábios. "Nem se atreva a rir, bobão."

"Foi engraçado, pequeno." disse apenas, começando a rir. Fiz bico, mas não era como se pudesse ficar bravo com você, e comecei a gargalhar também.

Perdemos alguns minutos apenas rindo, sentados no gelo; as pessoas à nossa volta olhavam-nos e riam pela nossa situação, mas, afinal, não era como se desse para ter qualquer outra reação que não rir.

"Foi engraçado..." eu resmunguei, enquanto você me ajudava a levantar. "Mas machucou." terminei, ainda sentindo a dor da queda.

Você sorriu compreensivo, me abraçando. "Podemos sair, se você quiser."

"Depois desse mico, topo fugir para a China." você riu, me apertando ainda mais entre seus braços.

"Mas, antes..." murmurou, esfregando a pontinha do nariz na minha bochecha, antes de se afastar o bastante para que pudesse me olhar, uma das mãos indo para o bolso da calça. "Quero te perguntar uma coisa."

Dei de ombros, sorrindo para você. "Tudo bem."

Pela primeira vez, eu te vi realmente nervoso por causa de alguma coisa que fosse ser dita. Ergui as sobrancelhas, tentando adivinhar o que de tão importante poderia ser perguntado, porque – diabos – estávamos numa pista de patinação, parados bem no centro dela, com as pessoas ainda rindo da nossa queda.

"Eu..." começou, parecendo realmente sem jeito. Sorri de leve, incentivando-o a continuar. Você me retribuiu com um sorriso desajeitado. "Bem... Queria saber se... Uh... Você sabe..."

Pisquei confuso. "Não, não sei." e sorri de leve.

"É..." você fazia caras e bocas, realmente sem jeito e nervoso, e isso estava apenas me confundindo ainda mais, porque você sempre conseguia se expressar realmente bem. Por fim, você tirou uma caixinha azul-marinho do bolso e sorriu, sem graça. "Você quer, oficialmente, ser meu namorado?"

Arregalei os olhos, meu coração chicoteando minha caixa torácica, implorando por mais espaço. Implorando para que pudesse bombear toda a felicidade e estupefação que me tomava naquele momento. "Eu... O quê?"

Você sorriu, ainda sem jeito, abrindo a caixinha, revelando um par de alianças de prata. "Não me faça repetir..." murmurou, as bochechas gordinhas ficando inda mais rosadas do que já estavam, e eu sabia não ser por causa do frio.

Meu olhar ia das alianças para seu rosto, surpreso demais para que entendesse que aquilo era importante para você. "Você está falando sério?"

Você encolheu um único ombro. "Bem, suponho que sim... Estou no meio de uma pista de patinação, com meia dúzia me fuzilando com os olhos e correndo o risco de receber um fora, então... É, David, estou falando sério."

E tudo o que eu consegui fazer, foi permitir que a risada escapasse por meus lábios. Não que fosse engraçado, mas era porque a felicidade finalmente estava me tomando; eu estava, finalmente, entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

E, sem notar que estava na droga de uma pista de patinação, eu simplesmente pulei no seu pescoço, colando nossas bocas. Rindo, você conseguiu manter o equilíbrio, enquanto me abraçava pela cintura e, fechando os olhos, aproveitou o fato dos meus lábios estarem esticados num sorriso, e intensificou o contato.

E, no momento em que nossas línguas se encontraram, senti algo gelado começar a salpicar meu rosto, o que me fez abrir levemente os olhos, notando que você fazia o mesmo, embora o contato entre nossos lábios não fosse quebrado. Estava nevando.

Sorrimos em meio ao beijo, voltando a fechar nossos olhos. Senti meus pés deixarem o chão e você começar a rodar no próprio eixo, enquanto ainda nos beijávamos. E, por Deus, eu estava muito apaixonado por você. Completa e loucamente apaixonado.

¹Bem vindos ao hotel Fairmont Chateau Laurier.

Sim, esse hotel existe, sim vocês conseguem achar uma foto desse lugar simplório no google. (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Havia exatas vinte e quatro horas que eu estava com a aliança brilhando no meu dedo anelar direito, e eu ainda não havia me acostumado ao seu brilho à cada movimento da minha mão.

Vez ou outra você me pegava distraído, admirando a jóia e ria da forma como eu parecia um bobo a olhá-la. Eu apenas sorria para você, dando de ombros e permitia que você me beijasse, antes de me levar de um lado para o outro da cidade, mostrando-me todos os pontos mais bonitos ou interessantes, deixando-me inda mais maravilhado com tudo que me cercava.

Houve um momento, enquanto você me mostrava um ponto turístico qualquer, que eu perguntei, tolamente, porque papai não havia se mudado para Ottawa ao invés de Montreal. Você não pareceu chateado com a pergunta, porque sorriu para mim e me beijou, antes de responder. "Por que, aí, não teríamos nos conhecido e eu não seria o cara sortudo, que é o namorado do garoto mais lindo e adorável de toda Montreal."

E quando eu ouvi sua resposta, não pude evitar me sentir "derretido"; não pelo que você disse, exatamente, mas pelo modo como o fez e frisou a palavra "namorado" como se também não pudesse acreditar nisso.

Era perfeito demais e conseguir acreditar que, afinal, havíamos finalmente oficializado o que tínhamos, era realmente difícil. Porque era muito bom poder me referir á você como meu _namorado_. Porque eu sabia não existir melhor pessoa do que você, para ocupar esse espaço na minha vida.

Melhor que isso, somente constatar que era tão importante para você, quanto era para mim. Porque, vez ou outra, eu o surpreendia a me observar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto os dedos se divertiam com a aliança, girando-a. Sem contar as vezes que o peguei fazendo o mesmo que eu: olhando a aliança fixamente, com o olhar perdido, como que lembrando da noite passada e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Suspirando, corri minha mão para suas costas, de modo que eu pudesse desviar meu olhar do brilho prateado que parecia refletir tudo ao arredor. Ergui minhas íris para seu rosto, enquanto me aconchegava no seu abraço, esperando que o elevador chegasse ao nosso andar.

"Estava pensando..." murmurei, escondendo o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e você fez um barulho qualquer com a garganta pra dizer que estava ouvindo, enquanto apertava o braço ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me para inda mais perto. "Lembra daquela aposta que fizemos há alguns meses?"

Senti um pequeno sorriso surgir contra minha têmpora e você se remexer pretendendo parecer incomodado. "Pensei que você tivesse esquecido..." disse simplesmente e eu ri. Como se eu pudesse esquecer que tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse com você.

Deixei um beijo no seu pescoço, antes de responder. "Não há como esquecer que você perdeu miseravelmente." você riu, dando de ombros. "Eu só estava pensando no que fazer com você."

Você me afastou o suficiente para que pudesse me olhar com as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão curiosa. "Eu deveria ter medo do que sua mente maligna está pensando?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu acho que você vai gostar." ergui minhas próprias sobrancelhas, antes de sorrir docemente. "Suponho que não seja algo que você já não tenha pensando sobre, nem vai te surpreender como você sempre me surpreende, mas... Bem, eu realmente acho que você vai gostar."

Vi você piscar, absorvendo a informação e provavelmente tentando descobrir o que seria. Sorri pra você, antes de ficar nas pontas dos pés e tocar-lhe os lábios com os meus, num roçar tão singelo que quase nem mesmo eu senti. "Confie em mim, Piér."

"Adianta tentar te fazer contar?" perguntou tolamente, e eu ri.

"Eu ia adorar ver você tentando, mesmo que eu não conte." dei de ombros e, antes que você pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o elevador deu um tranco suave, parando de deslizar e as portas de metais se abriram.

Sorri pra você e, mandando uma piscadela, me livrei dos seus braços, caminhando para fora. Parei apenas quando alcancei a porta do quarto, escorando-me na parede para esperar que você abrisse a porta, já que a chave estava com você.

Vi você sair do elevador segundos depois, caminhando lentamente na minha direção, o rosto ainda ostentando aquela expressão curiosa, mesmo que com uma olhada mais atenta, desse para ver que você estava maquinando maneiras de me fazer contar.

Sorri pra você, observando-o tirar a chave magnética do bolso. "Eu criei um monstro." murmurou para si mesmo, empurrando a peça de madeira e me dando espaço para passar.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e girei os olhos, decidindo que seria melhor não responder e simplesmente entrar no quarto. Você entrou logo depois de mim, enquanto eu acendia as luzes e tirava meus agasalhos, jogando-os numa poltrona qualquer que houvesse ali, contando com o aquecedor que havíamos deixado ligado antes de descer para jantar.

Caminhei até onde você estava, parando apenas quando a ponta do meu tênis tocou o seu, minhas mãos indo pousar no seu tórax e brincando com sua jaqueta. Ergui meus olhos e o vi sorrir. "Está planejando algum suicídio pra essa noite?" perguntei baixinho, permitindo-o me enlaçar pela cintura. Deitei a cabeça no seu ombro, escondendo meu rosto no seu pescoço.

"Estou tentando pensar em algo..." você disse simplesmente e um sorriso escapou para meus lábios, antes que eu beijasse sua garganta e voltasse a levantar minha cabeça. "Não acho que você queira volta pra pista hoje." e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Ri de leve, negando com a cabeça, cada minuto mais seguro do que fazer. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei seus lábios brevemente. "Eu quero só... Ficar com você essa noite."

Você sorriu contra meus lábios, tomando-os num beijo longo e, arrisco a dizer, apaixonado, no qual nossos lábios mexiam-se em sincronia perfeita, enquanto nossas línguas se enlaçavam, preguiçosas.

Corri uma mão para sua nuca, meus dedos indo esconder-se entre as mechas do seu cabelo, pressionando levemente sua cabeça de encontro à minha como se isso fosse fazer com que o atrito de nossos lábios fosse intensificado – por mais que parecesse impossível.

Permiti que minha outra mão se esgueirasse para baixo do tecido da sua jaqueta, espalmando suas costas, pressionando-a de modo que te deixasse claro que queria maior contato entre nossos corpos. Tal contato não me foi negando, vez que seus braços – ao redor da minha cintura – apertaram-me inda mais contra você, fazendo com que a aproximação fosse o bastante para notar seu coração disparado contra meu tórax, batendo em sincronia com o meu.

Separei nossas bocas e, inda de olhos fechados, permiti que meus lábios roçassem pela linha do seu maxilar, vez ou outra deixando pequenos beijos pelo caminho até a curva do seu pescoço, onde me permiti divertir, tomando os ofegos pesados que saiam por seus lábios como uma permissão para continuar, enquanto sentia você me apertar mais ainda contra seu corpo, mesmo que eu não achasse que fosse possível.

Permiti que a mão em suas costas corresse livremente pela região, antes que se aninhasse no espaço entre o cós da sua calça e sua pele; seus dedos apertaram minha epiderme perante isso, enquanto os meus dedilhavam a sua, sentindo os músculos se contorcerem sob meu toque.

"Espero..." você começou, sua voz saindo num tom baixo, arrastado e rouco, enquanto você respirava pesadamente contra o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo com que um arrepio serpenteasse minha coluna. "Que você saiba onde isso vai acabar."

Encolhi os ombros, ignorando o aviso entre suas palavras: eu sabia exatamente aonde isso iria nos levar e, sinceramente, nunca desejei que acontecesse tanto quanto naquele momento. Por isso, mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha, divertindo-me com a região, decidindo que esse não era o melhor momento para lhe dar alguma resposta.

Você pareceu tomar meu silêncio como um incentivo, porque momento seguinte decidiu deixar de ser o único a receber alguma provocação. Uma de suas mãos aventurou-se por sob o tecido da minha camiseta, dedilhando e massageando desajeitadamente minha coluna, enquanto a outra pousava no meu ombro, afastando o tecido para que seus lábios depositassem um beijo singelo na região.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem violentamente, o que fez agarrar-me inda mais ao seu corpo para que não caísse. As borboletas em meu estômago estavam começando a se manifestar quase que alucinadamente e ainda não havíamos feito nada muito diferente do que estávamos habituados.

Corri minhas mãos para seu peito, onde meus dedos massagearam levemente, antes de irem para seus ombros, fazendo com que sua jaqueta deslizasse por ali, sendo barrada apenas pelo fato de que seus braços ainda estavam ao redor do meu corpo. Soltou-me por tempo o bastante para que ela caísse de seu corpo e fosse esquecida no chão.

Assim que seus braços voltaram a me enlaçar, nossos lábios se juntaram e, diferente de qualquer outra vez que havíamos nos beijado, eles estavam ávidos, desejosos; nossas línguas batalhavam pelo domínio do beijo, sedentas por poder explorar a boca do outro vez mais e procurar por qualquer segredo que ainda não conhecêssemos.

Meu corpo estava completamente trêmulo e eu podia sentir, sob meu toque, que seu corpo também estava; e, embora eu soubesse que não seria sua primeira vez, você estava agindo como fosse. Você parecia nervoso e ansioso, embora agisse com extrema certeza de onde tocar, como tocar e quanta pressão exercer.

Eu sentia como se fosse enlouquecer com tantas sensações e sentimentos que você conseguia me fazer sentir com os mais simples toques e beijos. Eu estava me afogando em cada contato direto das nossas peles, estava me perdendo em seus lábios, deixando-o me guiar para um caminho sem volta, por mais que seus olhos falassem que eu poderia parar se quisesse.

Por todos os demônios, eu o queria. Queria mais do que poderia explicar, mas o bastante para ignorar todos os medos que poderia ter em relação àquele momento, porque – droga! – eu sabia que estava pronto, não havia mais nenhuma duvida do quão perfeito seria. Não havia qualquer incerteza de que era você a pessoa certa – e nunca realmente houve, de qualquer modo.

Eu não saberia dizer como, ou quem havia tomado a iniciativa, por estar concentrado demais em beijá-lo e tocá-lo do mesmo modo que você fazia, mas quando dei por mim, estava deitado na cama, seu corpo encaixado entre minhas pernas.

Abracei-o pelo pescoço, mantendo-o perto o bastante para que pudesse cobrir seus lábios com os meus.

O beijo não durou tanto quanto eu gostaria, entretanto, isso não pareceu ter mais nenhuma importância quando você mordiscou a pele sensível da curva do meu pescoço; ofeguei pesadamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado oposto, dando mais espaço para você.

Minhas mãos resvalaram por suas costas, massageando o caminho até a barra de sua camiseta, voltando pelo mesmo lugar que haviam passado antes, dessa vez por sob o tecido, dedilhando cada ossinho da sua coluna, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer em contentamento.

Entrementes, fui impedido de continuar por causa dos seus ombros. Resmunguei qualquer coisa ininteligível até para mim mesmo, embora você houvesse entendido o que eu queria, pois se afastou o bastante para que o tecido passasse por sua cabeça e fosse jogado para um canto qualquer.

Você aproveitou que já estávamos afastados e, com um sorriso doce nos lábios bonitos, permitiu que suas mãos corressem por meu torso, dedilhando-o de leve, parando apenas quando alcançou minha cintura, onde seus dedos demoraram-se segundos á mais, antes de subirem de volta, trazendo consigo minha própria camiseta; os dedos deslizando por minha pele levemente, quase num roçar, fazendo com que arrepios corressem por todo meu corpo, enquanto eu ofegava e apertava os olhos, antes de morder o piercing em meu lábio com força.

Ergui-me o bastante, levantando os braços para que você pudesse tirar minha camiseta e jogá-la para qualquer lado. Suas mãos voltaram para minha cintura, onde permaneceram numa massagem gostosa.

Você ficou assim por tempo o bastante para que eu abrisse meus olhos, confuso sobre o porquê de você ter parado. Suas íris sondaram as minhas, nubladas por paixão e desejo e eu não duvidava de que as minhas estavam em igual estado. Você sorriu de leve. "Podemos parar se você quiser..." disse mais rouco do que antes.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada, porque achei que qualquer frase que saísse por meus lábios poderia estragar tudo. Perdemos mais alguns segundos em silêncio, mantendo nossa sonda, seus dedos ainda massageando minha cintura. "Não tem que ser hoje."

Revirei os olhos. "Parece que eu quero parar, Piér?" resmunguei, fazendo-o sorrir de leve e encolher os ombros.

"Acho que não." murmurou em resposta, inclinando-se sobre meu corpo novamente, deixando um beijo afetuoso na ponta do meu nariz. "Só não quero que se arrependa."

Suspirei, sabendo que provavelmente estaria soando mais apaixonado do que deveria. "Eu vou me arrepender se não fizer isso, Piér. Quero você, quero mais do que jamais quis qualquer outra coisa." esfreguei a pontinha do meu nariz no seu, enquanto nossos olhos mantinham-se ligados.

Sorrimos um para o outro, antes que seus lábios cobrissem os meus num beijo rápido. Voltei a enlaçar seu pescoço, voltando a me deitar, obrigando-o a acompanhar meu movimento.

Assim que nossas bocas se separaram, seus lábios deixaram um beijo no espaço entre meu queixo e minha boca, deslizando pelo local, beijando minha garganta, descendo cada vez mais, deixando para trás uma pequena trilha de beijos molhados, enquanto suas mãos apertavam levemente minhas coxas.

Meus olhos cerraram-se em deleite e minha cabeça inclinou-se para trás, enterrando-se inda mais no travesseiro em que estava apoiada. Minhas mãos estavam caídas sobre o colchão, impossibilitadas de fazerem qualquer coisa que não fosse apertar o lençol, enquanto meus dentes apertavam com força a jóia na minha boca. Tentativas vãs de abafar os gemidos tímidos. E tudo porque você estava mordiscando a pele sensível sob meu umbigo.

"Own... Piér."

Seus dedos travavam uma pequena batalha contra o botão da minha calça, mas você não parecia aborrecido por causa disso, vez que apenas continuou a me provocar na pele sob o umbigo. Os gemidos escapavam tímidos e apressados, antes que eu pudesse pensar em impedi-los.

Fogo parecia se espalhar por todo meu corpo, partindo do local onde você se divertia. Arrepios também se atreviam por todo meu corpo, enquanto eu não podia deixar de pensar que o ar parecia cada vez mais rarefeito.

Não demorou muito mais para que suas mãos corressem por minhas pernas, levando consigo o tecido da minha calça e minha samba canção. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e sabia não ser por causa do calor infernal que estava fazendo dentro daquele quarto.

Entretanto, você não voltou a me provocar e isso atiçou minha curiosidade. Puxando o ar com força por entre os lábios, abri os olhos, direcionando-os até você, vendo seus olhos correrem por todo meu corpo. Não pude lutar contra o impulso de me encolher e isso fez você sorrir, escalando meu corpo para que pudesse me beijar. "Você é tão lindo." murmurou para dentro da minha boca.

Senti meu rosto esquentar mais um pouco, mas tudo o que fiz foi abrir um sorriso bobo, permitindo que você voltasse a explorar meu corpo com seus lábios, deixando outra trilha de beijos pelo meu dorso, vez mais se detendo na pele sob meu umbigo, provocando-me, enquanto os dedos corriam de leve pela minha coxa.

Um gemido mais alto escapou no momento em que seus dedos dedilharam minha virilha, subindo e descendo por ela, ora com mais força, ora tão leve quanto um roçar. Ondas de arrepios correram, enquanto uma sensação estranha dominava meu abdômen; estranha, mas boa.

Você pareceu finalmente se cansar da pele sob meu umbigo, preferindo dar continuidade à sua pequena trilha de beijos molhados; a mão que estava em minha virilha, roçando-me, fazendo apenas com que gemidos escapassem por meus lábios, antes mesmo que eu pudesse notá-los.

"Awn, Piér..." murmurei entre os gemidos, meus dedos apertando o lençol com força como se pudessem prever o que você faria, mesmo que minha mente estivesse nublada demais em prazer e paixão para conseguir pensar em qualquer coisa.

Senti você sorrir de leve, antes que sua mão abandonasse seu trabalho na minha virilha. Um resmungou involuntário escapou, fazendo você rir baixinho. "Piér!" reclamei, sentindo-o beliscar levemente minha coxa.

"Sem pressa, sexy." disse apenas.

Mas, em total desacordo com o que havia acabado de verbalizar, sua mão tocou-me mais intimamente, segurando-me pela base, fazendo apenas como que o choramingo de contrariedade se perdesse no caminho pela minha garganta, transformando-se num gemido rouco.

Meu coração batia desesperado, bombeando mais sangue que o necessário, implorando por mais espaço, enquanto parecia haver pouco oxigênio; meu tórax subindo e descendo num ritmo apressado, enquanto meus olhos apertavam-se, não conseguindo nem mesmo manter-se cerrados.

Eu sentia minha boca seca e meu corpo parecia tremer ainda mais do que outrora. E, sem que eu esperasse, senti sua boca me envolver, delicada e cuidadosamente, quase como se temesse me machucar de alguma forma.

Contorci-me assim que você começou a mover sua boca, o lençol sendo apertado com mais e mais força a cada segundo, enquanto os gemidos saiam mais altos e freqüentes. Meu corpo estava em chamas.

"Own... Fuck..." resmunguei, jogando a cabeça para trás, erguendo meu quadril, tentando intensificar mais ainda o contato.

Mas você não pareceu se importar com isso, porque intensificou ainda mais o movimento ao meu redor, subindo e descendo mais rápido, sua língua provocando minha glande.

"Piér... Own, fucking... God..." eu murmurava coisas sem qualquer sentido entre um gemido e outro, enquanto minhas mãos ganhavam vontade própria e iam se esconder entre as mechas castanhas do seu cabelo, tentando de algum modo trêmulo definir a velocidade dos seus movimentos.

Uma de suas mãos voltou a dedilhar minha virilha, antes que seus dentes pressionassem-se de leve na minha base, antes de subir dessa forma até a glande, para onde passou a atenção, lambendo-a e mordiscando-a.

"Fuck..." murmurei baixinho, meu corpo se contorcendo inda mais quando espasmos começaram a se espalhar por meu abdômen, meu corpo tremendo com inda mais violência, enquanto o ar parecia nulo e o coração batia tão mais desesperado que nunca.

Minhas mãos deixaram seus cabelos, indo pousar sobre seus ombros, minhas unhas enterrando-se na pele nua como que para avisar que eu estava próximo. Mas isso não pareceu te incomodar, porque você foi ainda mais rápido; os dedos dedilhando minha virilha com mais força, enquanto a mão que ainda estava na minha cintura motivava-me a aumentar ainda mais o ritmo.

"Oh... Damn... It..." um último gemido, o mais alto e rouco de todos, e eu me liberei na sua boca. Meu corpo relaxou sobre o lençol, enquanto o ar conseguia encontrar o caminho até meus pulmões. Meu tórax descia e subia numa velocidade incrível, enquanto eu tentava fazer meu corpo parar de tremer tanto.

Você subiu de volta pela sua trilha de beijos molhados e afetuosos pela minha barriga, peito, garganta e, por fim, minha boca, beijando-me tão lenta e preguiçosamente quanto sempre.

Meus dedos dedilharam seu tórax, descendo por sua barriga definida, encontrando o botão da sua calça; briguei com ele do mesmo modo que você fizera, mas eu não estava com pressa, porque – demônios – era tão bom beijá-lo, notando que isso apenas aumentava o descompasso do meu coração e o tremular do meu corpo.

Assim que desabotoei sua calça, voltei a espalmar seu tórax e, num gesto inesperado até por mim mesmo, o empurrei de modo que suas costas ficassem contra o colchão, enquanto eu me ajeitava, sentado sobre seu quadril; nossos lábios nunca se separando.

E não me importava que eu não sabia, realmente, o que fazer. Eu apenas queria que você se perdesse nas mesmas sensações e sentimentos que fez com que me afogasse. Queria apenas fazer ser perfeito para você também.

Terminei o beijo, suspirando contra seus lábios, antes de correr os meus pelo seu maxilar, escondendo meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Mordisquei a pele sensível da curva do seu pescoço, chupando-a para dentro da minha boca, sem me importar se isso fosse marcar.

Sorri de leve ao sentir sua respiração quente ser liberada num ofego contra o lóbulo da minha orelha, suas mãos espalmando minhas costas, pressionando-me inda mais contra você. Beijei seu ombro, descendo para seu tórax, onde me detive: mordiscando e lambendo seu mamilo, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho, tomando isso como um incentivo para continuar.

Perdi mais alguns minutos ali, sentindo seus músculos se contorcerem sob meu toque, seus gemidos incoerentes sendo soltos. Sorri de leve, antes de deixar um pequeno beijo no meio do seu tórax, onde eu sabia que seu coração estava batendo desesperado.

Desci minha pequena trilha de beijos, sabendo que estava apenas imitando o que você havia feito em mim, mas você não parecia se importar, porque seus olhos estavam cerrados e sua respiração saia pelos seus lábios entreabertos. Mordisquei a pele sob seu umbigo, notando seu corpo se contorcer sob o toque. Ri baixinho, provocando-o apenas como você havia feito comigo há pouco.

Corri minhas mãos para a lateral do seu corpo, descendo-as para sua cintura, aninhando-as sob o tecido da calça e boxer. Eu estava notando como você parecia sentir mais prazer na pele sob o umbigo do que eu e ri de leve contra a região, antes de mordiscá-la com mais força.

"Fuck, Davey!" você exclamou, a cabeça sendo jogada para trás e os dedos apertando o lençol, enquanto um gemido rouco seguia essas palavras e o tórax subia e descia á procura de ar.

Cansando-me de te provocar apenas ali, desci minhas mãos levando junto as peças de roupa que ainda estavam no seu corpo. Beijei o começo da sua coxa, meu dedão subindo para acariciar de leve sua virilha, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer sob o meu.

"Davey..." murmurou tolamente, os dedos indo enterrarem-se entre os fios do meu cabelo, puxando-os levemente. Ofeguei contra você, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho. Mordiquei sua coxa, permitindo que minha mão te roçasse levemente. Você gemeu mais alto.

Ri baixinho, permitindo que minha respiração quente se chocasse contra você, antes de roçar os lábios na sua excitação, mordiscando levemente a pele extremamente sensível e tão obviamente sedenta por toque. "Davey..." choramingou, implorando por contato.

Ignorando isso, escalei seu corpo, beijando sua barriga e seu tórax, roçando o lábio na pontinha do seu queixo, antes de juntar nossas bocas, mesmo que sem aprofundar o toque. "Sem pressa, baby." murmurei para dentro de seus lábios, permitindo que a frase saísse carregada de sotaque francês.

Você gemeu dentro da minha boca e isso apenas fez com que eu me arrepiasse e sorrisse contra sua boca. Beijamo-nos brevemente, antes que eu me ajeitasse sobre seu quadril, as mãos trêmulas e o coração batendo desesperado.

Sorri levemente para você quando suas mãos pousaram carinhosas na minha cintura. Inclinei-me sobre seu corpo, tocando-o levemente nos lábios com os meus, enquanto minha mão apalpava o pequeno móvel a lado da cama, procurando a gaveta. Você suspirou contra meus lábios e eu aproveitei para aprofundar o toque, no mesmo instante em que abria a gaveta, apalpando seu interior até encontrar o que eu queria.

Tirei de lá o pacotinho, no mesmo instante em que terminava o beijo. Voltei a me ajeitar sobre seu corpo, minhas mãos trêmulas lutando para abri-lo. Você riu de leve da minha falta de jeito, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu consegui abrir, tirando a camisinha lá de dentro.

"Você planejou tudo, não foi?" perguntou num murmúrio arrastado e rouco, uma mão correndo pela minha coxa, apertando-a levemente.

Mordisquei o piercing, inclinando minha cabeça o suficiente para que minha franja colasse no meu rosto suado. Sorri, mantendo o piercing entre os dentes. "Yeah, você sabe... Fazer tudo o que eu quiser." respondi no mesmo tom, mas não o permiti fazer o mesmo, porque no momento em que abriu a boca para falar qualquer outra coisa que, provavelmente, estragaria completamente o momento, eu deslizei a camisinha por seu membro.

Lenta e carinhosamente, vendo seus olhos se cerrarem, sentindo seus dedos apertarem minha pele e o gemido escapar por seus lábios.

Segurei-o entre meus dedos, movendo minha mão para cima e para baixo algumas poucas vezes, vendo-o se contorcer sob o toque, gemendo coisas sem sentido.

"David..." e quando o choramingo, implorando por um contato maior, chegou a meus ouvidos, eu o alinhei a minha entrada, sentindo coração bater inda mais rápido e minhas mãos tremularem ainda mais violentamente.

Mordi o piercing novamente, puxando o ar com força e, finalmente, sentando-me sobre você, sentindo-o me penetrar. Dor, muita dor; parecia que eu iria rasgar.

Apertei os olhos, parando com o movimento pela metade. Ofegos doloridos quebraram a barreira dos meus lábios, enquanto uma lágrima involuntária escorria. Senti sua mão massagear minha cintura carinhosamente. "Davey... Você não tem que..."

"Shut... Up... The... Fucking... Mouth." resmunguei, puxando mais ar para meus pulmões e, espalmando sua barriga, terminei de deixá-lo me penetrar. Um gemido dolorido escapou, enquanto o seu era de puro prazer.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, os olhos ainda apertados, enquanto me acostumava com a invasão. Meu peito subia e descia no ritmo alucinado da minha respiração, enquanto suas mãos corriam por meu corpo, tentando me distrair da dor, tentando me fazer esquecê-la.

Senti você se mover o mais cauteloso que podia, sentando-se sobre o colchão. "Davey..." murmurou, passando os braços ao redor do meu corpo, colando nossos tórax, enquanto ia bulir a pele do meu pescoço.

Passei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, apoiando a testa no seu ombro, ofegando. "Oh, fuck." resmunguei, antes de morder a pele do seu ombro, forçando meu corpo para cima, até que você quase saísse de dentro de mim, antes de voltar a descer.

No inicio, lento. Mas conforme íamos tentando encontrar nosso ritmo, íamos mais rápidos, mais forte. Suas mãos, ainda pousadas na minha cintura, ajudavam-me a subir e descer.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, gemendo e ofegando, sentindo e ouvindo você fazer o mesmo, seu rosto enterrado no meu pescoço.

Uma de suas mãos deslizou da minha cintura, dedilhando minha virilha como podia, antes de me segurar entre os dedos; o dedão pressionando minha glande, começando a mover a mão no mesmo ritmo com que entrava e saia de mim. A boca mantendo-se ocupada com a pele sensível do meu pescoço.

E o mundo poderia explodir nesse momento que eu não me importaria. Seu corpo, entrando e saindo, fazia-me sentir completo. Estupidamente feliz. Ridiculamente realizado. Irreversivelmente apaixonado.

"Piér..." murmurei incoerentemente, sentindo o ar faltar.

Você puxou o ar com força, apertando-me com mais força entre seus dedos, fazendo com que meu gemido saísse mais alto do que o planejado. "Own, Dave... Tão perto..." resmungou, mordendo a pele do meu ombro, aumentando o ritmo da mão.

Espasmos na barriga, borboletas descontroladas, frases sem sentido perdidas entre os gemidos roucos e altos. O ar de perdia no meio do caminho até meus pulmões, o ritmo aumentava a cada investida. O coração batia tão desesperado que parecia querer sair do peito.

Bocas unidas num beijo desajeitado, respirações se misturando, gemidos para dentro da boca do outro. Mordidelas nos lábios e, então, viemos ao mesmo tempo. Nossas cabeças foram jogadas para trás, enquanto gemidos longos e roucos eram liberados na mais pura sensação de alivio. No mais puro sentimento de felicidade.

Ofegando, beijei brevemente seus lábios, antes de me afastar o bastante para que pudesse relaxar o corpo, deixando-o cair de costas sobre o colchão fofo. Não demorou muito e você se deitou ao meu lado.

Perdemos alguns minutos tentando normalizar nossas respirações. Meu corpo ainda tremia levemente e meu coração batia inda apressado. Um sorriso bobo ia dominando meus lábios aos poucos, conforme eu ia me acostumando à idéia do que havíamos acabado de fazer.

Senti o colchão se mover sob meu corpo quando você se arrastou para perto, deitando-se de bruços ao meu lado, seu peso apoiado sobre seus cotovelos; seus olhos fixos no meu rosto e seus lábios curvados num sorriso afetuoso.

Sorri de volta. Você abaixou-se o suficiente para beijar meu ombro nu e eu não pude evitar ronronar sob o carinho oferecido. Você sorriu contra minha pele, antes de depositar um beijo meigo na minha bochecha. "Espero não ter machucado você."

E não foi pelo que você disse, mas o modo como o fez, murmurado, arrastado e amoroso, que fez meu coração perder uma batida, antes de voltar a bombear o sangue rápido demais.

Você, definitivamente, não poderia ser mais perfeito. Não havia espaço para mais perfeição. Ri baixinho dos meus pensamentos, balançando a cabeça e erguendo minha mão para poder espalmar seu rosto, puxando-o para perto.

"Não, não machucou." respondi no mesmo tom, antes de cobrir seus lábios com os meus, dando inicio a um beijo longo e preguiçoso. Separamo-nos levemente, permitindo que nossas respirações se misturassem. "Eu só acho..." comecei, erguendo as sobrancelhas divertidamente e sua expressão deixou-me saber que você tinha consciência que eu iria apenas provocá-lo. "Que você nem é tão bom assim. Ou talvez fosse eu que estivesse muito distraído, vai saber."

Você gargalhou de mim, sua mão deslizando pela minha barriga, indo pousar na lateral do meu corpo, sob minhas costelas. Você sorriu maliciosamente, puxando-me para ainda mais perto. "Oh, verdade?"

Ri, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. "Sim. Você não passou no teste, Pierre, sinto muito. Tenho que dispensar você." você me beijou, rindo para dentro da minha boca.

"Posso tentar de novo e de novo, e então de novo..." ri baixinho, puxando-o pela nuca, arranhando-a com minha unha curta.

"Quantas vezes quiser, mas só por que você é bonito."

E passamos a noite desse modo: completando-nos, nos conhecendo inda mais. Dando ao outro sensações únicas e maravilhosas; dando a si mesmo o deleite de sentir-se completo quando nos fundíamos em um, porque – demônios! – tal perfeição nunca seria alcançada com qualquer outra pessoa, não importando o quanto fosse tentado ou desejado.

E depois de tal noite, nosso relacionamento mostrou-se mais forte e intenso. Cada beijo tinha um sabor mais significante que o anterior, de um modo como nunca havíamos experimentado antes.

Nossos dias eram perdidos com passeios pela cidade, enquanto passávamos a noite tentando surpreender um ao outro, conseguindo apenas provocações e risadinhas bobas, que nos conduziam para maravilhosas horas de amor.

Contudo, o conto de fadas foi interrompido quando faltavam três dias para o fim do feriado prolongado: seu pai estava ligando, pedindo para que você voltasse, porque já havíamos passado mais do que o fim de semana planejado e ele precisava que você fizesse qualquer coisa em Toronto.

Você passou horas conversando comigo, tentando me contar que teríamos que ir embora ainda naquele dia, achando que eu iria reagir mal à noticia. Mas tudo o que fiz foi rir e concordar.

Você tentou convencer-me à ir para Toronto com você, garantindo-me que dessa vez não teria que ser repreendido por gastar mais do que deveria, porque ficaríamos na casa de sua avó.

Recusei, dizendo que era melhor voltar para casa. E você insistiu em dirigir até Montreal para me deixar na porta: quis te bater por isso, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para que você mudasse de idéia.

Você me deixou em casa com a promessa de que nos veríamos no primeiro dia de aula. Beijamo-nos longamente, antes de você ter que ir embora.

Contudo, a promessa não foi cumprida: passou-se uma semana desde que as aulas haviam retornado e você não apareceu e nem ligou.

Nos primeiros dias de ausência, achei que você teria que passar uns dias a mais em Toronto, contudo, quando sete dias se foram, eu soube – na verdade, senti – que havia algo de errado, porque seu pai não te deixaria faltar na escola por tanto tempo sem um bom motivo.

E, com certeza, faltar porque estava aproveitando o inverno em Toronto não era algo que seu pai classificaria como bom o bastante.

Por isso, decidi passar na sua casa após um monótono dia de aula, porque se algo houvesse acontecido com você, eu tinha o direito de saber. Eu queria saber. Eu precisava.

Mas eu me obriguei a sufocar a preocupação e pensamentos negativos, tentando me convencer de que acontecera qualquer imprevisto em Toronto, vez que quando me ligou avisando que já estava na casa de sua avó, disse-me que tinha levado alguns documentos importantes.

Toquei a campainha da sua casa, suspirando pesadamente – minha respiração condensando-se em frente ao meu rosto –, enquanto esfregava minhas mãos enluvadas uma na outra.

A porta se abriu. "Hey, John." murmurei, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Desde que você começou a me levar com mais freqüência à sua casa, Jonathan e eu começamos a nos tratar melhor, inda que ele nunca houvesse pedido desculpas pelo modo que me tratou na primeira noite.

Ele estava pálido e parecia preocupado com qualquer coisa; os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e a barba começava a dar sinais de precisar ser feita. Um sorriso deprimido apareceu nos lábios dele quando me viu. "Hey, uhm, David."

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça, tentando fazer pará-las de tremer. Não havia nada de errado com você. Jonathan estava preocupado sobre qualquer outra coisa, ele não era do tipo que se preocupa com o caçulinha. Eu tinha certeza de que estava tudo bem. "Eu, uhm, posso falar com o Pierre?"

E o clima calmo entre nós mudou: o corpo dele ficou tenso, enquanto ele apertava a maçaneta entre os dedos, com força necessária para deixar os nós brancos. Os olhos ficaram vagos, fixando o nada, enquanto o lábio inferior era mordido em apreensão.

Ergui as sobrancelhas quando ele respondeu, completamente desprovido de emoção. "Eu acho que precisamos ter nossa primeira conversa séria, David." olhou-me, embora parecesse que não me via realmente. "Entra."

Parecia que uma mão apertava meu coração com toda a força, tamanho o aperto que senti quando ouvi essas palavras. Meus olhos quiseram marejar, mas eu não queria parecer um idiota por algo que poderia não ter nada a ver com você. É claro que não tinha.

Mordendo meu piercing, aceitei o convite, caminhando para o interior aquecido da casa, seguindo Jonathan até a sala, onde ele me fez colocar a mochila num canto qualquer e sentar num dos sofás fofos.

Ele sentou-se no braço da poltrona de frente onde eu estava, esfregando as mãos e olhando ao redor, parecendo desconfortável.

Minutos de silêncio tenso. "Onde o Pierre está? Ele não apareceu na escola essa semana." murmurei, rezando para que seu irmão não percebesse que minha voz tremia levemente.

"Ele não está em casa." disse baixinho, mesmo que soubesse que era algo idiota a ser verbalizado. Ergueu os olhos castanhos, tão iguais aos seus, fixando-os em mim, parecendo temeroso em dizer o que precisava ser dito. "Eu esperava que você viesse quando Jay estivesse aqui te esperando, porque ele sabe lidar com isso melhor que eu."

Ergui as sobrancelhas, ignorando a informação. "Pierre está bem, ao menos?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. "Yeah, disseram que sim."

"_Disseram_?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente, indo sentar-se ao meu lado. "Pierre... Ele... Bem..." passou, desajeitado, um braço pelos meus ombros, puxando-me para perto. "Sofreu um acidente... Quando estava voltando de Toronto."

Meu coração se apertou e as lágrimas encheram meus olhos, mas não as permiti correr, porque você podia estar bem – [i]_tinha_[/i] que estar! –, talvez com uma perna quebrada, mas bem. E sorridente. E afetuoso. E perfeito. Droga, droga.

Implorei para qualquer santidade que isso não passasse de um sonho ruim.

Mordi meu piercing com força, abaixando a cabeça.

"O que... Como ele... Onde...?" eu queria saber tantas coisas, o que tinha acontecido exatamente, como você estava. Queria te ver, te abraçar, ter certeza de que você era real, de que estava vivo e bem como Jonathan me falara. Queria poder beijar seus lábios, e falar o quanto te amava.

Jonathan pareceu notar que eu tentava não pensar nas piores coisas. E pareceu notar que eu também precisava ser confortado, por que me puxou para um abraço apertado, deixando-me aninhar em seu tórax, apertando um punhado da camiseta dele, enquanto esperava por uma explicação, uma resposta para minhas perguntas incoesas, murmuradas entre os ofegos de preocupação e medo.

"O idiota quis voltar de Toronto durante a madrugada. Papai tentou fazê-lo voltar no primeiro dia de aula, disse que não tinha importância se ele faltasse um dia. Mas Pierre falou que precisava conversar com você, disse que não poderia adiar mais." apertou-me ainda mais entre os braços magros. "Ele gosta tanto de você, David, que até dá inveja do que ele sente. Por que, mesmo que ele não nos conte como se sente em relação à você, dá pra ver nos olhos dele que ele 'ta apaixonado. Completamente." choraminguei contra o tecido da camiseta de Jonathan, implorando que ele parasse com isso, porque doía ouvir, sabendo que não era você que estava me contando.

Eu não queria saber o que ele pensava sobre você ou invejava. Eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido. E Jonathan pareceu ler meus pensamentos, porque continuou: "Enfim... Ele ignorou o que papai disse, despediu-se da vovó e veio embora." a primeira lágrima escorreu antes que eu pudesse detê-la; mordi meu lábio, querendo fazê-lo parar de tremer. "A pista estava congelada e... Bem, a polícia acha que não havia mais ninguém além do Pierre." ah, Deus, que não fosse o que eu estava pensando. Por favor, por favor. "Fato é que algo o fez perder o controle. O carro capotou várias vezes e foi só trinta minutos ou uma hora depois que alguém passou pelo local e chamou ajuda."

Meus dedos apertaram o tecido entre eles com força descomunal, enquanto eu fechava meus olhos com igual força, permitindo que grossas lágrimas escorressem. Meu coração chicoteava minha caixa torácica, implorando para sair, implorando para se livrar daquela dor, daquela agonia. Deus, Deus, que você estivesse bem. Por favor, por favor.

"E... O Pierre... Ele... Está bem?" perguntei, minha voz saindo embolada com os soluços, minha mente recusando-se a acreditar. Meu corpo gritando, implorando para que fosse um sonho. Um pesadelo cruel. Implorando para que eu acordasse e que ainda estava na minha cama, agarrado á um dos milhares de ursos que você me deu na nossa primeira ida ao parque de diversões, porque aquela bola de pêlo ainda tinha seu cheiro.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando encontrar as palavras certas, mas obviamente não as encontrando, porque – maldição! – não havia como ser menos doloroso. "Fala, Jonathan! Eu tenho o direito de saber, merda!"

"O tempo que demorou pra que ele fosse socorrido... Causou alguns danos, mas... Os médicos conseguiram fazê-lo voltar a consciência e..."

Soltei-me completamente do corpo de Jonathan, passando uma mão tremula pelo cabelo. Um nó firmemente moldado em minha garganta, tornando minha voz fraca. Deus, Deus.

"Que tipo de dano?" esteja bem, por favor, por favor.

Jonathan suspirou. "Ele perdeu uma parte da memória."

Não, por favor, por favor. "P-perdeu a memória?" repeti tolamente, tremendo quase que violentamente. "Você quer dizer... Ele... Não se lembra de...?"

"Não se lembra dos últimos dois anos da vida dele."

Não. Eu queria que Jonathan continuasse a falar, não me importava se não havia nem um ano que nos conhecíamos: queria que ele contasse que você se lembrava de mim, que queria me ver. Por favor, por favor!

Mas Jonathan não disse nada. E eu finalmente aceitei, por mais dolorido que fosse: você não sabia mais que eu existia. Não se lembrava de mais nada do que havíamos passado.

E foi quando meu mundo desabou.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Duas semanas.

Eu demorei duas semanas para conseguir criar coragem o bastante para aparecer no hospital e atender aos pedidos dos pais de Pierre: de contar a ele tudo o que passamos juntos durante esses meses, porque eles realmente achavam que isso o ajudaria a lembrar-se de algo.

Passei essas duas semanas pensando sobre o pedido deles, receando a mágoa que iria me ser impostar ao _ver_ que ele não se lembrava de mim; porque, enquanto eu não o visse e ouvisse perguntando quem eu era, eu ainda poderia me perder em pedidos mudos de que não passasse de um sonho ruim. Eu ainda podia ter esperanças de acordar na nossa cama, em Ottawa.

Mas eu sabia que não poderia ignorar o pedido da família dele, assim como não podia simplesmente fazer de conta que nada havia acontecido entre a gente. Não podia fingir não estar apaixonado e louco para vê-lo com meus próprios olhos.

Por isso, passei as últimas quatro horas contando a ele tudo o que passamos juntos, enquanto ignorava aquela dorzinha incomoda a cada lembrança do olhar confuso que ele me lançara quando eu entrei no quarto e a forma defensiva com que perguntara quem eu era.

Assim que terminei de contar nossa história a ele, um silêncio confuso caiu entre nós. Nunca ficar quieto com ele havia sido tão desagradável quanto estava sendo naquele momento, mas eu procurava ignorar o desconforto e evitava olhá-lo, porque eu sabia que ele não tinha acreditado numa única palavra que eu pronunciei.

Meus dedos brincavam, distraidamente, com a ponta do lençol da cama dele, enquanto meus olhos fixavam a neve que caia lentamente do lado de fora da janela.

"Eu..." ele começou, quebrando finalmente o silêncio, depois de incontáveis minutos. Levei meus olhos até ele, encontrando-o fixando as próprias pernas, as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Não consigo imaginar algo assim."

Mordisquei meu piercing, erguendo as minhas sobrancelhas, no mesmo instante em que Pierre levantava os olhos para fixar os meus. "Bem, só estou contando o que aconteceu nos últimos meses."

"Eu sei." ele suspirou. "Quero dizer, meus pais mencionaram algo assim, mas falaram que você poderia explicar melhor." deu de ombros, não parecendo realmente interessado na nossa conversa. "De qualquer modo, isso parece... Surreal demais para ter realmente acontecido."

"Eu sei." foi minha vez de dar os ombros. "Muitas vezes me perguntei se isso era mesmo real, se eu não estaria sonhando." Pierre sorriu de leve, parecendo divertido. Droga, ele estava tão diferente do Pierre que eu conheci.

"É estranho pensar na forma como você me descreveu, porque eu não sou assim, sabe? Eu nunca fiz nada dessas coisas, eu nunca iria gastar uma fortuna num dos melhores hotéis de Ottawa, apenas para poder formalizar um relacionamento."

Suspirei pesadamente, me perguntando por que eu ainda estava ali. "Bem, mas você gastou, não foi? Você fez todas essas coisas, Pierre."

Ele bocejou, ajeitando-se nos travesseiros, os olhos dele nunca deixando os meus. "Não acho que eu tenha feito. Aliás, se você me conhece tão bem assim, sabe que eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério com qualquer garoto e nunca fiz nada sem saber o que iria receber em troca. Ter te ajudado no corredor, quando você foi idiota o bastante para cair, sim, seria algo que eu faria... Mas simplesmente te chamar para me encontrar depois da aula, e te beijar? Uhm, sem chance."

Fechei os olhos com força, resmungando qualquer coisa ininteligível, enquanto pedia paciência para todos os santos que conhecia. Bem que Réal me avisou que Pierre poderia agir como um completo idiota.

Se bem que idiota era modéstia.

Voltei a abrir os olhos, observando-o com raiva enquanto ele se ajeitava sobre o colchão. "Seria interessante você parasse de falar como se eu houvesse [i]pedido[/i] pra você fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas."

Pierre girou os olhos. "Que seja... David, certo?" torci os lábios, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu não sou esse panaca que você me fez parecer nas últimas quatro horas."

Encolhi os ombros, tirando minhas luvas do bolso da jaqueta e começando a colocá-las. "Tem razão, você não seria esse panaca. Por que ser o panaca que está sendo agora é mais divertido."

Ele bufou, antes de simplesmente rir. Okay, de novo: idiota era [i]muita[/i] modéstia.

"Bem, posso até ser um panaca, mas ao menos eu tive uma vida de verdade até agora." resmungou em resposta, fazendo-me erguer as sobrancelhas no mesmo instante em que me erguia e fechava o zíper da minha jaqueta.

"O que quer dizer?"

Pierre apenas deu de ombros, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e me lançando um olhar divertido. "Você não viveu realmente, até agora, viveu? Ao menos, é que deu a entender. Nunca ficou com ninguém, nem se envolveu com ninguém. Nunca teve muitos amigos, se é que já teve algum. Seu pai é um fracassado." a cada palavra, o nó começava a se formar na minha garganta, enquanto meus olhos ardiam. Mordisquei o lábio inferior, erguendo mais ainda as sobrancelhas. "Então, a oportunidade perfeita surge quando o capitão do time de futebol sofre um acidente e perde a memória de dois anos. Por que não inventar uma história bobinha, romântica e perfeitinha pra contar à ele e sair ganhando, se ele acreditar?"

Mordi o piercing, me recusando a deixar qualquer lágrima escorrer; recusando-me a esquecer que, quem estava falando, não era o meu Pierre: era o estúpido, arrogante e idiota Pierre de dois anos atrás.

Entrementes, mesmo tendo isso em mente, não havia como não me sentir magoado, não havia como impedir aquele aperto no peito.

Suspirando, passei uma mão pelos cabelos e desviei o olhar. "Se prefere acreditar nessa idiotice, fique a vontade. Por que eu não teria motivos para querer me aproximar de um idiota a fim de conseguir algo que, supostamente, não tive, ou tenho." revirei os olhos, juntando coragem o bastante para encará-lo. "Você não valeria a pena, sendo tão besta."

Ele sorriu. "Bem sutil para quem pareceu tão apaixonadinho até alguns minutos atrás."

Bufei, sentindo-me irritado. Será que tinha como ele ser mais frustrante?

Dei de ombros, enterrando minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha jaqueta. "Bem, leve em conta que você não era o panaca que eu te fiz parecer nas últimas quatro horas. Leve em conta que eu me mostrei 'apaixonadinho' pelo panaca que você foi nos últimos meses, e não pelo babaca que você tem sido desde que entrei."

E por que, diabos, eu estava falando assim com ele? Certo que eu não tinha que aturar o ataque de arrogância dele, bem como não tinha que continuar no quarto dele. Mas, inda assim, eu não achava realmente que fosse necessário ser tão rude com Pierre, principalmente por que ele tinha esquecido dois anos da vida dele. E, aparentemente, haviam sido os dois mais importantes anos.

De qualquer forma, isso apenas provava que havia sido um erro ter ido até ali. Apenas estava me magoando ainda mais, me destruindo ainda mais. Mais do que doeu apenas ver que ele realmente não se lembrava de nada.

Vi o momento em que ele abriu a boca para replicar qualquer grosseria, contudo não o permiti falar, preferindo bufar e sair do quarto, sem realmente me dar ao trabalho de me despedir ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

Assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim, caminhei alguns passos, antes de me escorar na parede e esconder o rosto nas mãos, de repente me sentindo tão mais cansado do que realmente estava.

E não importava quantas vezes eu repetia mentalmente que deveria esquecê-lo, eu simplesmente sabia que não iria conseguir. Eu sabia que, querendo ou não, acabaria tentando esquecê-lo, mesmo que algo me desse a certeza de que nunca conseguiria. Eu não queria realmente esquecê-lo, de qualquer forma.

Não conseguia saber o que seria mais doloroso: continuar a amá-lo ou tentar apagá-lo da minha vida. Atender ao resto do pedido de seus pais e visitá-lo com alguma freqüência, ou simplesmente sumir.

Eu sequer sabia o que sentir ou pensar sobre as coisas que Pierre havia acabado de me dizer. Nem bem havia conseguido distinguir o que estava sentindo sobre o acidente.

E – demônios! – eu sequer sabia se deveria sentir a culpa que vinha me assolando desde o momento em que entendi, realmente, o que John quisera dizer com 'não se lembra dos últimos dois anos da vida dele'. Por que, droga, era para eu estar no carro com ele. Pierre havia me convidado para ir junto. Ele havia decidido voltar de madrugada para me ver, por que ele precisava me falar algo.

Eu não conseguia ter certeza sobre nada do que sentia, ou pensava, sobre o assunto. Já havia passado várias horas, durante essas duas semanas, jogado na minha cama, pensando sobre o assunto, considerando todas as possibilidades, tentando decidir qual seria a menos dolorosa, não apenas pra mim, mas para Pierre também, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse de nada.

E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era, provavelmente, a coisa mais idiota: queria que fosse um pesadelo. Queria acordar e concluir que ele não havia me esquecido, que ele estava bem.

Contudo, depois dessa visita à Pierre, até mesmo esse pensamento tornou-se confuso, como se ter a confirmação de que ele realmente não se lembrava houvesse feito tudo virar uma grande bagunça na minha mente.

Não conseguia sequer decidir se o nó na minha garganta e as lágrimas que queriam encher meus olhos eram por causa do modo como ele havia falado comigo, ou se eram apenas mais lágrimas pelo fato de ele ter sofrido um acidente.

"David?" a voz de Réal chegou aos meus ouvidos, preocupada e curiosa, fazendo-me puxar o ar com força e, abaixando as mãos, levar meus olhos até ele, vendo-o caminhar até onde eu estava. "Está tudo bem?"

Sorri leve e tristemente para ele, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. "Na medida do possível." murmurei apenas, tentando não deixá-lo notar o quão abalado eu realmente estava, embora eu achasse que isso era visível pra quem quisesse ver.

Ele sorriu compreensível, escorando-se ao meu lado na parede e enterrando as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta grossa que usava, levando os olhos castanhos até meu rosto. "Deixe-me adivinhar... Pierre foi um pouco mais do que idiota."

Ri de leve, pensando que Réal conhecia melhor o filho do que deixava transparecer. Encolhi os ombros, escondendo minhas próprias mãos no bolso. "Bem, ele se esforçou bastante pra isso."

Réal pareceu levemente divertido com o comportamento do caçula, inda que fosse óbvio que ele não o aprovava. "É, ele se esforçou bastante para ser o mais idiota que pudesse desde os catorze anos."

Ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando-o curioso. De fato, Pierre e eu nunca havíamos realmente conversando sobre como nossas vidas eram antes de nos conhecermos. Um ou dois comentários sobre escola e amizades, mas nada realmente revelador.

Réal balançou a cabeça, suspirando, embora notando meu olhar. "Vocês nunca conversaram sobre isso, não é?" dei de ombros, tentando parecer menos curioso.

"Nunca realmente tentamos." murmurei, não podendo deixar de pensar em tantas coisas que não havíamos feito e como me arrependia de não ter conversado um pouco mais com Pierre.

Réal pareceu notar o mesmo e, não sei se por pena ou apenas vontade de falar sobre o filho, ele sorriu de leve, pousando uma mão sobre meu ombro, guiando-me até as cadeiras ali perto, onde nos sentamos.

"Bem..." ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, pensativo. "Acho que Pierre começou a ser esse idiota quando ele tinha catorze anos." deu de ombros. "De fato, ele beijou um garoto pela primeira vez aos catorze, e provavelmente passou semanas se remoendo, achando que eu iria pirar quando descobrisse."

Sorri de leve. "Não pirou?"

Réal riu, parecendo achar isso realmente engraçado e, por um momento, ele pareceu se esquecer de tudo o que havia acontecido á Pierre. Sorte dele. "Se eu pirei? Eu armei um escarcéu quando ele finalmente me contou. No momento em que ele disse que precisava me contar algo, eu soube que não seria nada fácil. Na verdade, Pierre apenas falava desse modo quando era algo que ele tinha certeza de que não receberia nenhum apoio."

"Mas vocês aceitam o fato de ele ficar com garotos, não é?" perguntei confuso, lembrando-me da forma como Réal e Louise nunca haviam mostrado nenhum sinal de serem contra à opção de Pierre.

"Aceitamos agora. Louise ficou chocada assim que Pierre nos contou, mas logo aceitou, falando que se isso fosse fazê-lo feliz, ela poderia se acostumar à idéia. Contudo, eu não consegui assimilar o fato de que meu garotinho gostava de beijar outros garotos. Pelo menos, não num primeiro momento. Eu ainda sonhava com ele me apresentado uma garota bonita no Natal, quando ele voltasse da faculdade para as festas, e nos contasse que eles iam se casar."

Ri da forma como Réal disse isso, conseguindo não pensar no estado lamentável de Pierre pela primeira vez, desde que recebi a noticia. "Isso ainda pode acontecer." respondi apenas, vendo-o dar de ombros.

"Bem, não importa mais. Acho que Jay e John estão fazendo um bom trabalho em me apresentar namoradas bonitas." riu para si mesmo e eu apenas sorri. "De fato, eu já havia me acostumado com a idéia de ter você na família."

Corei, desviando o olhar e não conseguindo reprimir o sorriso que surgiu na esquina dos meus lábios. Réal, entretanto, não pareceu se importar com minha falta de jeito, por que simplesmente continuou falando.

"Depois que Pierre me contou sua decisão, eu passei algumas semanas sem falar com ele, apenas remoendo a informação, tentando descobrir onde eu havia errado para que isso acontecesse, mas não consegui chegar á lugar nenhum. Principalmente pelo fato de que o criei da mesma forma que criei os irmãos dele." suspirou quase que nostálgico. "Finalmente, Louise se cansou de me ter ignorando Pierre completamente e me fez ver que, agindo desse modo, eu apenas estaria o fazendo infeliz. E quando eu percebi que ela estava certa, simplesmente deixei de me importar com o que meus amigos pensariam ou com o que a sociedade iria falar sobre meu filho." sorriu para mim, parecendo orgulhoso da própria decisão. "Pierre é meu caçula e, na maior parte do tempo, me deixava orgulhoso."

Eu não sabia se sorria, divertido pela forma como Réal contava isso, ou se me interessava ainda mais pelo que era dito. Por isso, apenas me recostei melhor na cadeira e fixei meus tênis como se eles fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo, esperando que ele continuasse.

"Seja como for, depois que eu conversei com ele e o deixei saber que teria meu apoio no que ele achasse que ia ser melhor pra ele mesmo, Pierre simplesmente surtou, sabe Deus por que. Deixou de ser o garoto responsável que sempre havia sido, quase repetiu o sétimo ano, e só queria saber de ir em festar a cada fim de semana e se divertir, ficando com quem fosse, não importando se era garoto ou garota." ele bufou quase como se isso estivesse acontecendo no momento presente. "E isso apenas piorou depois que ele começou a... Você sabe, ter relações."

Grunhi em concordância, deixando-o saber que havia entendido. Ergui meus olhos, encontrando os de Réal fixos na parede oposta sem realmente vê-la. "Foram quase três anos de desentendimentos com Pierre, com ele sempre chegando em casa no nascer do dia, muitas vezes completamente bêbado. Quando ele começou o colegial, ele achou que seria interessante começar a fumar. Isso apenas fez com que brigássemos ainda mais e as notas dele só iam despencando mais com o passar do tempo e ele chegou a ser expulso do time."

De tudo o que eu esperava ouvir sobre Pierre, isso era, definitivamente, a única coisa que eu não poderia imaginar. Eu nunca teria imaginado Pierre fumando ou fazendo coisas tão... Não Pierre. Era um lado dele que eu nunca imaginaria ter existido.

Mordisquei meu piercing, sentindo-me ligeiramente incomodado com o silêncio que se instalou. "O que o fez mudar?" perguntei, minha voz soando estranha até para mim mesmo.

Réal suspirou pesadamente, encolhendo os ombros. "Nas férias de verão do primeiro ano para o segundo, Pierre praticamente implorou para que o deixássemos viajar com os colegas da escola, num tipo de excursão pelo Canadá. Sabíamos que ele iria, não importasse o que falássemos. Então, preferimos deixá-lo ir, assim ao menos ele manteria contato." outro suspirou e Réal passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o.

"Parece que no último dia de viajem houve uma festa, organizada por eles mesmos, um tipo de despedida para as semanas de liberdade, sem os pais para encher o saco."

Réal deu uma risadinha sem qualquer humor, jogando a cabeça para trás, passando a fixar o teto do hospital. "Aparentemente, rolou de tudo nessa festa. Todos os tipos de bebidas e drogas, sexo e qualquer outra coisa que adolescentes gostem de fazer quando os pais não estão por perto." resmungou. "Fato é que Pierre estava fora de controle o suficiente para aceitar experimentar qualquer droga que os amigos ofereciam."

E isso era algo que eu realmente não conseguia acreditar; era estranho demais pensar que Pierre, o cara que estava sempre calmo e rindo de nada em particular, pudesse ter chegado a tal ponto, ainda mais pelo fato de que ele é apenas um adolescente.

"Pierre não falou muito sobre o que aconteceu aquela noite, mas deixou bastante claro que dormiu com um garoto e não se lembrava se havia usado proteção ou não. No começo, ele não parecia realmente preocupado. Mas quando a mãe do garoto nos ligou, falando que ele tinha alguma doença sexualmente transmissível, Pierre se abalou. Ele provavelmente achava que esse tipo de coisa não poderia atingi-lo por que ele tinha só dezesseis anos, quase dezessete, e esse tipo de coisa não deveria acontecer com gente tão nova."

"Acho que isso foi o que mais o fez mudar. Ele sabia que havia dormido com o garoto doente, mas não sabia se tinha se protegido. A incerteza deve tê-lo feito tomar ciência das besteiras que ele vinha fazendo e que Louise e eu tentamos fazê-lo parar antes que algo mais grave pudesse acontecer. Passamos alguns meses fazendo alguns testes, e os refazendo para ter certeza de que nosso menino estava bem. Graças a Deus, os exames não acusaram nada e, depois de algum tempo, o médico deu certeza de que ele estava saudável."

Nesse momento, as lágrimas já escorriam silenciosamente por meu rosto sem que eu houvesse sequer as notado. Havia tanto sobre Pierre que eu desconhecia.

Réal suspirou ruidosamente, passando uma mão pelo rosto e apertando os olhos. "Depois disso, Pierre começou a tentar se controlar. Ele ainda ia às festas, mas com menos freqüência, e raramente voltava bêbado. Ele decidiu dar uma pausa na vida amorosa dele, talvez ainda assustado pela possibilidade de ter pegado algo letal. Aos poucos, ele foi voltando a ser o que ele era antes. Recuperou o ritmo na escola, suas notas voltaram a ser boas; parou de fumar e, depois de algumas semanas treinando, voltou para o time de futebol." sorriu de leve. "Ele simplesmente se transformou no garoto que você conheceu, embora não fosse tão alegre quanto foi nos últimos meses."

Réal sorriu de leve, antes de simplesmente suspirar e se perder nos próprios pensamentos, enquanto eu desejava que ele nunca houvesse me contado isso, por que era algo que eu nunca imaginaria vindo de Pierre, algo que me machucava ouvir e imaginar, sabendo que nunca ouviria aquela história pela boca de Pierre.

Imaginá-lo dessa forma o tirava do pedestal em que eu havia o colocado ao longo da nossa relação. Era difícil imaginar Pierre sendo tão irresponsável por nenhum motivo aparente, mais difícil ainda imaginá-lo se submetendo à situações que, certamente, poderiam ter prejudicado toda sua vida.

Era igualmente difícil aceitar a idéia de que ele, simplesmente, voltara a ser exatamente como Réal o descrevera: idiota, irresponsável e arrogante, por que ele havia esquecido o que o havia feito mudar. Ele havia se esquecido que, por causa de uma noite de diversões, ele poderia ter uma doença fatal agora.

Entrementes, era complicado aceitar a idéia de que eu não conhecia Pierre de verdade. Quero dizer, eu saberia dizer como ele reagiria à alguma situação; eu saberia dizer a maior parte dos sentimentos em sua face. Mas jamais saberia dizer tudo pelo que ele teve que passar para chegar ao que ele é, ou era até algumas semanas antes.

Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e ter conversado mais com ele, ter tentado fazê-lo falar sobre seu passado, como era sua vida antes de me conhecer. Eu poderia ter ouvido isso tudo dele; poderia tentar descobrir como ele se sentia sobre isso, agora que já havia passado. Poderia tê-lo conhecido mais.

Suspirando, me encolhi dentro do meu agasalho, ainda fixando meus tênis com o cenho franzido. Eu queria não ter deixado aquelas palavras escaparem quando ele me deixou em casa depois da viagem à Ottawa.

Queria poder fazer as coisas terem sido diferentes. Queria não ter causado nada disso. Por que era sobre isso que Pierre se referia, não era? Quando ligou falando que voltaria de madrugada, por que tinha que conversar comigo.

Era minha culpa, demônios. Por ter recusado o convite para acompanhá-lo até Toronto, por ter escolhido o pior momento para dizer a ele... Eu sabia disso agora. Era minha culpa, não importava o quanto eu tentasse me convencer do contrário.

Réal suspirou pesadamente ao meu lado, ajeitando-se de modo que se sentasse de lado no banco, de frente para mim. Um braço apoiado no encosto e o outro apoiado na própria perna. Ergui meus olhos, curioso sobre o que ele faria agora, apenas para vê-lo me fixando.

"No que está pensando?" perguntou simplesmente, sua expressão dizendo que eu não tinha que responder, realmente.

Mordi meu piercing, desviando o olhar. "Em como isso provavelmente é minha culpa..." resmunguei baixinho, sem certeza se ele conseguiria ouvir. Mas não era isso que eu queria, eu apenas... Precisava conversar sobre aquilo com alguém, mas não queria que Réal também achasse que era minha culpa. Eu achava o bastante pelo mundo todo.

Réal ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso. "Sua culpa? Não sei como poderia ser."

Resmunguei qualquer coisa ininteligível até para mim mesmo, afundando no banco. "John me disse que, quando Pierre ligou avisando que ia voltar, ele disse que precisava conversar comigo e que não poderia mais adiar."

As expressões dele não mudaram. "Ainda não sei como isso poderia ser sua culpa. Até onde eu sei você não ligou para Toronto, implorando para que Pierre voltasse."

Ri baixinho da ironia que ele usou para falar isso e fechei os olhos, apoiando a cabeça no espaldar do banco. "Quando ele me deixou em casa ao voltamos de Ottawa..." comecei, inseguro sobre se realmente deveria conversar com Réal sobre isso. Oh, dane-se! Eu precisava falar com alguém. "Eu me declarei para ele. Disse como realmente me sentia, por que achei que ele merecia saber, principalmente depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente em Ottawa."

Minutos de silêncio se seguiram, mas Réal ainda parecia confuso, então eu apenas continuei falando. "Em todo esse tempo que estamos juntos, nunca realmente falamos o que sentíamos um pelo outro. Se ele assumiu que eu estava apaixonado por ele em algum momento, foi pelo modo que eu agia e não porque eu tenha dito. O mesmo sobre ele." passei uma mão pelo rosto, apertando os olhos com mais força. "De qualquer modo, quando ele me ouvir dizer que eu o... Amava, ele pareceu surpreso, como se isso não fosse para acontecer."

Eu sentia o olhar de Réal fixo em meu rosto, esperando que eu terminasse de falar. Puxei o ar com força antes de continuar. "Quando Pierre abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, meu pai apareceu e me mandou entrar, por que eu já havia passado tempo demais com Pierre." dei de ombros. "Seja o que for que ele fosse dizer, a expressão dele fez parecer que não seria nada que iria me agradar."

Réal suspirou e eu quase pude vê-lo passar as mãos pelo cabelo, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse meu rosto. "Então é isso? Você se declara, acha que ele ia te dar a bota e porque não conseguiu, voltaria de madrugada de Toronto para poder terminar tudo?"

Ele falando desse modo fazia parecer a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Suspirando, abri os olhos e me ajeitei de modo que conseguisse olhar em seu rosto. "Seja lá o que ele fosse me falar, ele decidiu fazer as coisas desse modo por minha causa."

Réal girou os olhos, frustrado, antes de prendê-los aos meus. "Certo, ele decidiu por sua causa. Mas você não pediu pra ele fazer isso, pediu, David? Você ligou pra ele, implorando para que ele voltasse?" neguei com um aceno de cabeça. "Então pare de agir e sentir como se fosse sua culpa. Pierre é grandinho o bastante para saber o que fazer ou não."

Concordei com a cabeça, mesmo que não conseguisse deixar de me sentir culpado. Eu queria apenas poder voltar no tempo e manter minha boca fechada. "Ele não ia terminar tudo, David." Réal comentou depois de vários minutos em silêncio.

Ergui meus olhos pra ele, sentindo-os marejar. Réal olhava fixamente para meu rosto como que para me dar mais certeza do que ele dizia. "Bem, nunca vamos saber, não é? O único que poderia acabar com essa duvida, infelizmente, não se lembra."

Réal sorriu de leve, encolhendo os ombros. "Não, ele não se lembra. Mas eu me lembro de cada olhar que ele te lançava; lembro de como ele ficava bobo sempre que ouvia seu nome. Sem mencionar a forma como os olhos dele brilhavam sempre que ele sabia que vocês iam se encontrar. Se isso quer dizer que Pierre ia terminar com você, então... Caramba, eu não sei mais como é uma pessoa apaixonada."

Suspirei pesadamente, estalando os dedos e desviando o olhar. "Eu queria que as pessoas parassem de assumir que o Pierre estivesse apaixonado por mim." resmunguei, sem me importar se poderia estar sendo grosso. "Ter a impressão de que ele correspondia tudo o que sinto por ele, mas saber que nunca vou ter uma confirmação só machuca mais."

Réal apenas balançou a cabeça, deixando-me saber que ele havia entendido. Suspirei novamente, inda sem coragem para voltar a encará-lo nos olhos.

Eu queria apenas ir embora, voltar a me confinar no meu quarto e considerar tudo o que acontecera nesse dia. Queria poder simplesmente sumir, fazer de conta que nada disso havia acontecido. Fazer de conta que Pierre e eu apenas tivemos nossa primeira briga e que estávamos mal-humorados o bastante um com o outro para estarmos sem nos falar. Ou apenas fingir que nunca o conheci.

Demônios, eu sequer sabia o que fingir para que ficasse menos doloroso.

"Bem..." Réal murmurou, antes de pigarrear, após vários minutos de silêncio desconfortável. Ergui meus olhos para ele, vendo-o sorrir de leve. "Eu vou ficar um pouco com o Pierre." completou, apontando para a porta do quarto como que para dar mais certeza ao que dizia.

Mordisquei o piercing e concordei com a cabeça, acompanhando-o ao levantar-se. "Eu vou indo, de qualquer modo." respondi, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos e forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Despedimos-nos e, assim que parei na frente do elevador, ouvi a voz de Réal me chamando. Apertei o botão e, suspirando, me virei para encará-lo. "Eu só quero te dizer que eu te contei tudo isso sobre Pierre não para que você destruísse a imagem que tem dele, mas pra que você pudesse entender o porquê de ele estar sendo tão idiota. Apenas... Não o tire do pedestal, certo?"

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça, um suspiro baixinho escapando por entre meus lábios, enquanto eu observava Réal sorrir de leve antes de acenar uma última vez e entrar no quarto de Pierre.

Eu realmente queria fazer aquilo que ele havia dito; queria apenas poder ter aquela conversa para amenizar a magoa que as palavras de Pierre haviam causado, mas eu não conseguia deixar de sentir que, querendo ou não, eu o havia afastado muito do pequeno pedestal em que o havia colocado.

Não por causa das coisas que ele havia feito naquela tarde, por que eu sabia ser normal adolescentes se meterem em problemas e cometerem vários erros, sabia que eu mesmo os havia feito; o que fazia Pierre perder um pouco do brilho de perfeição que eu sempre encontrei nele, havia sido a constatação de que eu nunca ficaria sabendo de nada daquilo se dependesse dele.

Podia ser egoísmo da minha parte; ferir a imagem que eu tinha dele por que não havia sido o próprio Pierre a me contar essa parte do seu passado. Podia ser egoísmo me sentir assim mesmo sabendo que havia várias coisas sobre o meu próprio passado que eu nunca chegaria a contar a ele.

Mas, bem, eu não passo de um idiota.

[...]

Três meses haviam se passado desde a primeira vez que eu fui visitar Pierre no hospital e nada havia realmente mudado. No começo, havia tentado manter uma freqüência boa nas visitas que fazia, mas desistindo dessa meta após a terceira semana sendo tratado tão educadamente quanto a primeira vez.

Sem que eu notasse, simplesmente havia parado de ir vê-lo, embora ainda sofresse por tudo o que havia acontecido e por não conseguir mais vê-lo ou saber como ele estava.

Eu sabia que Réal havia conversado com Pierre após o fiasco do primeiro encontro entre a gente desde o acidente, sabia que tudo o que eu havia dito havia sido confirmado pelo pai dele, mas inda assim Pierre não parecia convencido da veracidade dos fatos.

Aliviava a dor pensar que eu agiria da mesma forma se estivesse no lugar dele; talvez não tão estupidamente, mas certamente tão descrente quanto Pierre havia se mostrado. Nosso relacionamento havia começado de um modo surreal demais e se desenrolara de um modo muito parecido com filmes, tão clichê e perfeitinho.

Era realmente difícil de acreditar, e eu duvidava que existisse algum modo de provar para Pierre que, apesar de tudo, era verdade.

Fosse como fosse, eu havia desistido sem nem mesmo me dar conta disso. Quando percebi, fazia mais de três semanas que não o ia visitar e notei como sofria menos desse modo. Como doía menos pensar em Pierre, em tudo o que tivemos, no acidente, na confusão que vi nos olhos dele assim que pisei no seu quarto de hospital.

E, desde que havia parado de ir, deixei de saber qualquer coisa sobre ele. Mas, mesmo que isso fizesse doer menos, não amenizava o estado de tristeza em que eu me encontrava; acho que estava tão visível para quem quisesse ver o quanto eu estava sofrendo com a falta de Pierre, que até mesmo papai havia parado de soltar frases sarcásticas sobre a perda de memória dele.

Ele havia até mesmo me abraçado um dia, quando chegou em casa e me encontrou encolhido num canto do meu quarto, soluçando agarrado à um dos vários ursinhos que Pierre havia me dado. E, não obstante, havia me dito que ele podia não ser o melhor pai do mundo, mas queria me ver feliz novamente.

Quando não estava em casa, chorando por Pierre, estava na escola, sentado num canto qualquer, nostálgico, sem prestar atenção no que os professores diziam; minha mente vagando por todos os momentos que havíamos compartilhado naqueles corredores. O modo como segurávamos brevemente a mão do outro na troca de aula; os sorrisos oferecidos, os olhares roubados. Os beijos desesperados quando nos víamos livres das aulas.

Os passeios sem destino definido após as aulas do dia. A forma como estávamos sempre dando um jeito de passar a maior parte do nosso tempo juntos. A maneira que riamos de nada em especial e fazíamos nossos lábios se encontrarem num beijo casual, mas ainda assim tão cheio de sentimentos não verbalizados. Mesmo que apenas da minha parte.

Suspirando pesadamente, afastei esses pensamentos por alguns poucos minutos, erguendo meus olhos para o relógio no meu pulso, notando que não faltava nem cinco minutos para o fim da aula. Girando os olhos, foquei a professora parada na frente da fileira do meio, com um sorriso gigante nos lábios.

Não fazia real questão de ouvir o que ela estava dizendo, mesmo porque todos os professores de antes haviam dito o mesmo. O recesso de final de ano estava começando, mas não era como se eu me importasse ou conseguisse me sentir tão animado quanto deveria.

De fato, nunca achei que viveria o bastante para achar que as festas seriam a pior parte do ano. Ou que as passaria em tal estado de tristeza.

Suspirando pesadamente, ignorei a última frase da professora, enquanto o sinal soava e todos começavam a se levantar e sair da sala, rindo e conversando alegremente. Apenas joguei meu caderno dentro da mochila e, pendurando-a por sobre um único ombro, sai da sala; meus olhos fixos nos meus pés, como se estes fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Eu realmente não conseguia entender como todos conseguiam ficar em tal estado de felicidade – principalmente o time de futebol, os supostos melhores amigos de Pierre – quando Pierre continuava no hospital... Ou eu achava que continuava.

Essa era uma parte do assunto que eu tentava não pensar sobre, porque ficar especulando que, talvez, ele já houvesse recuperado a memória e não tinha me procurado, apenas aumentava mais ainda minha vontade de chorar.

Não que eu achasse que ainda tinha lágrimas o bastante pra isso.

De qualquer modo, não é como se eu pudesse esperar que todos ficassem ridiculamente deprimidos – apenas como eu estava – por causa de Pierre; era claro que, quem se importava de verdade, ficava abalado quando o assunto era esse, mas ninguém havia praticamente parado com sua vida por causa de.

Mas havia algo que me fazia desejar que alguém estivesse tão mal quanto eu, porque toda essa felicidade excessiva me fazia ter a sensação de que eles sabiam de algo que eu não sabia, por mais paranóico que isso pudesse soar.

Bufando, me reprimi mentalmente por essa sensação; eles apenas estavam felizes por causa das festas. Não era culpa deles se eu era idiota a ponto de sofrer tanto por Pierre; sofrer o bastante para praticamente passar todos os meus dias chorando.

E eu queria parar de sofrer, queria parar de chorar. Queria poder voltar a ficar bem novamente, a rir de piadas idiotas. Ou, simplesmente, rir de nada em particular. Rir pelo simples prazer de fazê-lo. Queria poder nunca ter me apaixonado por Pierre. Queria não ser tão fraco a ponto de simplesmente tê-lo abandonado quando, querendo ou não, ele mais precisava de mim.

A cada segundo perdido em pensamentos, mais eu concluía que não merecia Pierre, por que eu saiba que ele simplesmente não me abandonaria por mais idiota que eu pudesse estar sendo com ele. Ele ficaria lá, do meu lado, me apoiando ou apenas segurando minha mão até que eu ficasse bem.

Enquanto tudo o que eu fiz por ele foi responder rudemente às suas afirmações, mesmo que eu entendesse o que ele estava pensando ou sentindo por causa de tudo o que contei a ele.

Eu queria ser capaz de esquecê-lo e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Passei uma mão pelo cabelo; a quem eu queria enganar? Eu queria apenas poder abraçá-lo sem medo de ser rejeitado. Eu queria apenas... Provar seus lábios mais uma vez.

Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e pedir que ele não fosse para Toronto. Ou ao menos aceitar o convite para ir com ele. Queria ser capaz de mudar tudo o que ele estava passando.

Queria conseguir deixar de me sentir culpado.

Bufei novamente, me obrigando a afastar esses pensamentos, enquanto alcançava o pátio da frente, indo na direção dos portões; supostamente, eu não deveria pensar sobre isso, deveria superar Pierre. Mas não era como se isso fosse humanamente possível.

Às vezes eu me pegava desejando que ele ainda fosse o idiota que fora há alguns anos, assim ele nunca teria se aproximado de mim. Nunca teria me feito amá-lo tanto. Nunca teria me feito ser tão dependente dele.

Provavelmente teria me feito odiá-lo, ou apenas não ter o mínimo interesse em ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele. Se houvesse sido assim, eu provavelmente estaria rindo para e por nada, pensando em como aquele natal seria divertido, por mais que não fosse ser.

Mas como essa não era a realidade, tudo o que eu fazia era pensar em quão pior as festas seriam esse ano. O quão deprimente deveria ser passá-las escondido num canto do seu quarto, chorando, enquanto no andar debaixo, sua família se reúne e ri, conversando sobre qualquer coisa sem real importância.

Não que eu realmente aproveitasse passar tanto tempo com minha família, pensei enquanto finalmente alcançava a rua; tudo o que eu não precisava era da minha tia apertando minhas bochechas, enquanto minha avó falava qualquer coisa sobre eu ter crescido – mesmo que eu continuasse do mesmo tamanho da última vez que a vi.

"David?" os pensamentos se dissiparam, o coração falhou uma batida, o ar se perdeu no caminho até meus pulmões e minhas pernas travaram ao ouvir a voz [i]dele[/i], verbalizando meu nome de um modo que apenas ele sabia como fazer.

Minha mente me dizia para ignorar e continuar indo para casa, por que obviamente não era ele. Pierre nunca me chamava pelo nome quando me esperava na frente da escola. E, de qualquer modo, não era como se eu realmente achasse – por mais que desejasse – que ele iria me procurar quando recuperasse a memória depois que parei de ir vê-lo.

Pierre não teria essa consideração por mim, quando eu simplesmente não estive ao lado dele... Certo?

Certo!

Mas isso não me impediu de olhar por sobre o ombro, apenas para me deparar com Pierre parado próximo a onde eu estava; os braços cruzados sobre o peito, o cabelo um pouco mais cumprido do que eu conseguia me lembrar. Os lábios levemente erguidos num sorriso divertido.

Ah, Deus. Ele parecia tão mais bonito.

E quando nossos olhares se encontraram, meu corpo começou a tremular e meus olhos alargaram-se levemente. Ah Deus, ah Deus.

"Pierre?" perguntei tolamente, notando então o seu erguer de sobrancelhas e o aumentar do seu sorriso, enquanto as íris castanhas começavam a brilhar em algo que eu não soube identificar imediatamente.

"Não..." girou os olhos em sarcasmo. Hesitante, me aproximei dele o bastante para que a ponta dos meus tênis tocasse o dele. Eu estava confuso e acho que qualquer um podia notar isso.

Alguns alunos que passavam por nós gritavam cumprimentos para Pierre, que apenas os ignorava, ocupado demais em manter nossa sonda. "O que você..." ele apenas deu de ombros, rindo baixinho em seguida, me impedindo de continuar.

"Eu estava por perto." disse apenas, sua mão indo roçar nas costas da minha. "E pensei em passar por aqui pra te dizer uma coisa..."

Ergui a sobrancelha, me perguntando o que ele poderia ter para me dizer. "Sobre?"

Pierre sorriu, me deixando admirar saudosamente a forma como suas bochechas inchavam levemente sempre que ele esticava os lábios e os olhos ficavam pequenininhos. "Sobre a história que você me contou no hospital..."

"A história?" repeti e não pude evitar pensar que estava soando um verdadeiro idiota, mas não me importei. Eu estava confuso demais para me importar com isso. Surpreso demais.

Pierre riu. "É, a história que você disse que era nossa..." se possível, ergui mais ainda as sobrancelhas e ele entendeu que era um pedido mudo para que ele continuasse. "Eu achei algo nela que a torna real."

Meu coração batia descompassado contra meu peito, quase que pedindo para sair. Eu sentia meus olhos arderem, implorando para que eu permitisse que as lágrimas voltassem a escorrer. Mas, droga, eu estava tão cansado de chorar. "Mesmo?"

"É." e lá estava o sorriso que fazia minhas pernas tremerem mais ainda e eu não me surpreenderia se, assim como na primeira vez que o vi, caísse.

"E o que é?"

Ainda sustentando o sorriso, ele ergueu a mão, escondendo minha bochecha na sua palma, enquanto a outra mão ia para minha cintura, me puxando ainda mais para perto, fazendo nossos corpos colarem de um modo que eu senti mais falta do que poderia entender.

"O fato de você não ter contado que se declarou. Se fosse uma armação... Bem, então você contaria." frustração invadiu cada poro do meu corpo. Certo, acho que ele não se lembrou de tudo, como eu estava quase começando a acreditar.

"Bem, obviamente seu pai te contou sobre isso." resmunguei mais pra mim do que pra ele, que apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Ele não me contou, sexy." riu baixinho da minha cara de confusão. "O que torna [b]nossa[/b] história real, é o fato de que eu nunca pude dizer: eu também te amo."

E, de repente, parecia que o mundo havia parado de rodar. A balbúrdia dos alunos ao nosso redor simplesmente desapareceu, como se alguém houvesse desligado o som. Éramos apenas nós dois. E eu queria desesperadamente acreditar que isso não era apenas mais um sonho.

"Piér..." murmurei, minha voz soando chorosa até para mim mesmo. Meu coração bombeava mais sangue do que o necessário e tudo o que eu fazia era me afogar cada vez mais nos olhos dele.

Ele apenas aumentou o sorriso e roçou a pontinha do seu nariz ao meu. "Eu queria poder ter respondido logo que você me disse, mas droga... Eu nunca esperaria que você tomasse a iniciativa."

Ofeguei, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas escorrerem dos meus olhos antes mesmo que eu pudesse impedi-las. "Me diz que isso é verdade." pedi sem me importar com o quão tolo poderia soar. "Me fala que esse não é o seu lado idiota, que está querendo brincar comigo. Me diz que você se [i]lembrou[/i] disso e que não foi seu pai que te contou."

Pierre suspirou, antes de rir e afastar o rosto do meu. "Ah, baby, eu preciso te dizer algo..." ele começou, e um pequenino sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios quando me recordei de ter começado a nossa última conversa desse modo. "Eu não faço idéia de como você vai encarar isso, nem sei se é algo que você esperava que fosse acontecer. Ou se é apenas cedo demais." deu de ombros, me imitando com tanta perfeição que nem mesmo eu conseguiria ao reproduzir aquela conversa. "O fato é que eu estou apaixonado por você. De um modo que nunca achei que alguém pudesse se apaixonar."

"Você só está me imitando." ele riu, selando nossos lábios brevemente. Tanta falta, tanta falta.

"Não, estou te provando que lembrei. E aproveitando as palavras para conseguir te dizer que também estou apaixonado por você." as bochechas ficaram um pouquinho mais rosadas que o normal e eu não pude evitar o sorriso. "Eu... Nunca soube realmente como dizer à alguém que estou apaixonado por ela. Por isso não te disse antes, David. Eu não saberia, e acho que ainda não sei, como te fazer entender que [b]quando eu estou com você, eu me sinto como um idiota[/b], o mais idiota de todo o mundo."

Eu ri, não me lembrando de ter me sentido mais feliz do que nesse momento. Eu senti tanta falta dele, Deus, tanta. "Bem, baby, acho que te devo desculpas por ter sumido essas semanas todas."

Pierre apertou a pontinha do meu nariz afetuosamente. "Nah, você ainda foi muito persistente ao ter voltado. Nem mesmo eu me suportava."

Rimos. "De todo modo, me desculpe."

Pierre riu e deu de ombros. A mão em meu rosto deslizou para minha nuca, puxando-me para mais perto e juntando nossos lábios.

E eu achei que poderia colapsar nesse momento. Meu coração batia mais apressado ainda, enquanto meu corpo tremia mais do que qualquer outra fez que ele tenha me beijado ou tocado antes.

E quando nossas línguas se encontraram, iniciando a nossa sempre lenta e preguiçosa dança, eu senti as borboletas dançando animadamente no meu estômago, enquanto o friozinho na minha barriga se fazia presente de uma forma maravilhosa. Extasiante.

Trêmulo, passei os braços ao redor das suas costelas, puxando-o para mais perto de mim, quase como se quisesse nos fundir. E eu queria, por que não suportaria quase perdê-lo novamente. Não suportaria passar mais nem um minuto longe dele. Nem sequer um segundo a mais.

Nossos corpos ainda encaixavam com perfeição, enquanto nossos lábios provavam terem sido desenhados um para o outro.

E, quando nossas bocas se separaram pelo tempo bastante para que pudéssemos pegar mais ar, eu me peguei verbalizando algo que ele já havia dito, mas ainda assim eu nunca pensei que iria deixá-lo saber.

"Eu também me sinto um idiota quando estou com você."

FIM


End file.
